Damon Logic
by Gamekop
Summary: Bonnie is focused on bringing Jeremy back but Damon puts a kink in her plans when three beautiful witches from Damon's past comes to Mystic falls...
1. Chapter 1

Damon logic:

A.N: _Hi my fellow Bamonators ,so this is my first published fanfic so please don't be cruel about your comments I'm a very sensitive soul and yes I do cry easily, I refuse to acknowledge the Delena relationship not because I got something against them being together but suddenly Damon's become this puppy all in the name of love ,No wonder people beat the crap out of him. Give me back Damon from season one then I'll acknowledge the weird Delena thing. Okay I'm done rambling this takes place after the HUG between Damon and Bonnie which made my fan girl heart soar. Bonnie is a little brainwashed by Silas and so is not as compliant as she usually is._

Chapter 1

Damon strolled out of the manor and was about to climb in his Camaro when he heard Elena's voice call for him. Turning around slowly he faced her wearily, "Yeah?", he asked not making any move to get any closer to her. "Where are you going?", she asked him smirking in a way that slightly and creepily reminded him of Katherine. "I'm going to get a drink, don't wait up", he said turning and preparing to get in his car when she appeared in front of him with her hand on his chest. "Your avoiding me", she said with a blank face but with mischief dancing in her eyes. "What makes you think that Elena?, I'm just going to get a drink, I would invite you along but you're underage so…", He said removing her hand from his chest and slipping into his car and driving away from a chuckling Elena.

Bonnie stepped into the grill and made her way over to the bar. "A beer please", she said as soon as she sat down rubbing her wrists. "I.D please" , the bartender asked looking at her wearily, she smiled simply and motioned for him to come closer. "I already showed you my I.D and you will serve me for the rest of the night, no complaints", she said looking into his eyes while touching his arm. The bartender nodded blankly and gave her a beer walking away as if in a trance. "I didn't know witches could compel", Damon said sitting down next to her smirking all the while. "How dumb could you be?,I mean where do you think a vampires ability to compel comes from? The sky?", Bonnie asked opening her beer and downing it. "No need to be mean witchy , I'm just trying to make conversation", Damon said calling a female bartender over who had been eyeing him since he stepped in the grill. "Hi, I'm Stacy, what's your poison?", she asked smiling at him flirtatiously. "And cue the smirking", Bonnie mumbled taking another swig at her beer. "What?" , Damon asked completely ignoring the swooning girl behind the bar. "I didn't say anything ", Bonnie said avoiding eye contact. "Yes you did say something" Damon said staring down at her. Bonnie not being the sort of person to back down stared back at him. "Fine, I said and cue the smirking", Bonnie said looking for the guy who was supposed to keep her happy. "What does that mean?", Damon asked turning in his seat to get a better look at the witch. Bonnie sighed and turned to face him, "It means that you've become so predictable lately". Leaving him to think over her words Bonnie grabbed her bag and left giving up on getting drunk.

Damon's P.O.V

The witch was right of cause like she always is, I have become predictable. Hell, I could even say I've become domesticated which don't get me wrong is not a bad thing it's just not MY thing. It's more for people like Stefan or Barbie or Tyler. I'm so bored, and a bored Damon is never a good Damon. "Damon Salvatore", a familiar female voice sounded behind me. I turned in my seat to come face to face with a beautiful young woman with just the right amount of curves, curly brown hair and striking blue eyes which was accentuated by her caramel skin. "Bridget?", I ask not quite sure. She smiles a knowing smile and gives me a little aneurism which lets me know it's definitely her. She lets it off soon though so it doesn't hurt…much. "You never called you ass!, I thought you were dead", she rants while pulling me into a hug or more like death grip. She lets me go and jumps onto the bar table sitting with her legs crossed facing me despite the bartender's protests. "What are you doing here?", I hiss lowering my voice and looking around for anyone suspicious, "Are you ok?, where's Betty and Bianca?", she rolls her eyes and jumps off the counter. "Their fine ,nothing's wrong. Their over at the manor probably driving Stefan up the wall, we came because I had a vision". She said taking a swig at my drink and grimacing. "You could've texted me, you didn't have to come all this way to tell me about one of your witchy dreams", I said feeling my anger rising. "Bonnie needs us, you didn't expect us to just let her be did you?" she said glaring at me and then grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the grill which I allowed for some odd reason. "Our tattoos have been flashing and our powers have been going hay wire which could only mean one thing", she said showing me her arm which had the tattoo with the universal witchcraft symbol that was flashing. "The gate's falling apart isn't it?", I ask already knowing the answer. She nods and follows me to my car.

**A.N: So Bonnie is in trouble? And who are these mystery girls Damon feels so protective over?...all will be revealed in the next chapter. Let me know what you think…**


	2. Chapter 2

Damon logic

_Hi guys, I wanna thank Ms. Louis Cordice for the advice in her review, I'll definitely do that so it will be easier to read. Ok last time I only introduced Bridget but Betty and Bianca will appear in this chapter. If any of you think I'm doing Elena bashing but I'm not her emotions are off so she's not going to care about anything or anyone._

Chapter 2

Damon and Bridget rushed into the manor when they heard screaming and shouting.

"What the hell is going on here?", Damon demanded when he reached the parlour in time to find a curly haired beauty giving Elena an aneurism.

"Make her stop", Elena hissed through the pain looking at Damon while Stefan tried to move off the wall he was pinned to.

"Bianca, stop", Damon said in a calm voice moving towards her but soon found himself pinned against the wall next to Stefan.

"She killed him Damon, she-she killed him", Bianca said crying and letting them go.

Elena vamped out and rushed to toward Bianca ready to drain her dry but was stopped by Damon who stood in front of her in a protective stance. He shook his head sternly at her then turned to Bianca who had by now dropped to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"What happened?", He asked a girl that looked like a younger version of Bianca and Bridget.

"She just heard of Kol's death", the girl said moving over to Bianca and rubbing circles on her back and whispering calming words to her.

"Betty take her upstairs", Damon said turning his full attention to Elena who was pouring herself a glass of whiskey looking nonchalant.

"What?", Elena said when she couldn't take his steady gaze on her anymore.

"What did you say to her?", Damon asked moving over to her and grabbing her arms searching her face but found nothing but a cold glare.

"She was going on and on about how Kol was supposed to stop Silas from rising, and how she couldn't understand that he didn't let her know that he failed. I just felt that I needed to let the poor girl know that her boyfriend wasn't coming back." ,Elena said shrugging him off her than walking over to the couch and lounging on her back.

"Bianca never knew Kol, we all found out about the originals around the same time…", Damon said looking at Stefan questioningly who had been silently picking up broken glass up until now.

"Apparently not, she was involved with him years ago before he was daggered by Klaus and when he was un-daggered he looked her up again, I'm guessing it was serious judging from her outburst", Stefan said throwing the broken glass in the trash and pouring himself a drink.

"She loved him,", Bridget says drawing their attention. "I think at first he was just using her for her powers but he grew to love her too, in his own way I guess"

"Why didn't you tell me?", Damon demanded using his speed to appear in front of her.

"When he was daggered, Bianca thought he was gone for good and didn't want to remember him. And last year he just showed up, and she never had the chance to get over him. Don't act like you don't know how that feels." Bridget said moving past him.

"And when he came back?...Why didn't you tell me then?", He asked without facing her.

"She was ashamed, she knew that you had this feud going on with them, She didn't want to choose", Bridget said moving to the stairs.

"This is too messed up for me, I'm going out", Elena said strolling out of the manor grabbing her leather jacket while doing so.

"I'm gonna go after her to make sure no one ends up dead", Stefan says following Elena out leaving Damon alone to his thoughts.

Damon's P.O.V

"I really loved him you know, like… he didn't deserve it. I know that but I still would've done almost anything for him", Bianca silently joining me on the couch.

"Yeah…I would love to have this Dr .Phil conversation with you, but what I would really love to know is what you girls are doing in supernatural-ville", I said sipping on my sixth glass of bourbon which still hasn't given me the buzz that I've been looking for.

"I had a vision", Bridget said sitting cross legged in front of us on the floor, which was soon joined by Betty who was reading a book she got from our library.

"Yeah I already got that part but what was the vision about?", I asked getting impatient, why do girls always have to keep me in suspense about everything?!

"In my vision I saw Bonnie…,She wasn't being herself. The expression is getting to her and if we don't help her soon she's going to help Silas bring the end of all days." Bridget said getting up and pacing frantically.

"So what you're saying is this Silas dude everyone is so afraid of is gonna bring forth the end of all days?" I said chuckling.

"This is not funny Damon! I saw it…I saw it all, the suffering, the death, the gates opening all of it. We have to stop this!", Bridget snapped hugging herself.

"Are ya sure it wasn't just a dream?", I ask laying back on the couch wondering when all the drama will end.

"Look I have been a witch for longer than you have been alive little boy, I know the difference between a dream and a vision!" Bridget said giving me a slight aneurism to get my attention.

"Maybe I should show him?", Bianca said moving closer to me on the couch and then putting her hands on the side of my face.

As soon as she did visions started flooding my brain, Bonnie going dark side at Silas's side, her dropping the veil, Silas killing Qetsiah, Bonnie sacrificing herself to try and put the veil back up but failing. Demons entering earth and destroying everyone including us, Stefan dying to save me again and Bonnie returning with the help of a trinity spell to restore the balance by killing Silas the source. Then the visions change and I see myself alone with Elena looking over the ruins.

I pull back away from Bianca and get off the couch breathing frantically. "What the hell was that?", I said shaking my head trying to shake the visions off.

"It's what we're trying to get through to you, we have to help Bonnie, Damon. She's the key, she's always been", Betty said almost pleading with me.

"It doesn't seem like something that affects me very much, I mean sure witchy dies, but I've never been much of a fan of her really", I say knowing that it's futile to lie to a bunch of witches who have been around since the dawn of day.

"You are going to help her by bringing her to us , your destiny has always been to protect the Bennetts and you know very well its exhausting to try and out run it", Bianca says pouring herself some of my bourbon.

"My destiny?, oh please", I scoff, "Now is not the time to get all star wars on me, Stefan can help you guys, his always been better at playing the white knight any way", I said avoiding any and all eye contact trying to keep up my mind barriers from their witchy probing.

"Stefan's destiny doesn't have anything to do with the Bennetts, he never has. His too weak to make the important decisions and that's why Emily chose you. Bonnie was fore told centuries ago. She is and always will be the key and you are the key to keeping her safe.", Bianca said emptying her glass with one gulp.

"I always thought you guys were the key?", I say trying to change the subject.

"The trinity is powerful yes, but our destiny does not include the destruction of Silas", Betty said teleporting in and out of the library with a new book.

"Why are the gates falling apart though?", I ask remembering their flashing tattoos.

"Bonnie was powerful before expression and now the backlash of a powerful witch using black magic is affecting the gates. The only thing keeping it closed is us", Bridget said matter of factly.

"You've gotten more powerful", I say looking at them slightly intrigued.

They all look at me with mischievous smiles and then teleport me out of my house to Bonnie's front porch.

"I hate being used as a rag doll", I shout knowing they can hear me somehow.

"Damon?", I hear the witchy voice behind me and turn around to face her in her silky figure hugging night gown.

Now how to get witchy to come willingly I think as I move past her into her house.

**A.N: Ok so I know this doesn't completely explain anything but it's getting there all I'm asking for is a little patience. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon logic

A.N: _Hello, my fellow Bamonaters!, I feel like I should update this story every day simply because I am not known for patience and so I would like to make this story flow and not be stuck on like one chapter for a month. So I'll try to update if I don't it's because I've college stuff to do. Oh and I want to try to make Damon a little more like he was in season 1 but still a little caring so that he doesn't seem so much like a wimp. Okay I'm done enjoy._

Chapter 3

Bonnie followed Damon into her living room, hoping her dad wouldn't come home anytime soon. She was exhausted from all the spells she had been practising to make herself stronger as per Shane's request.

"What's going on?, what do you need?", Bonnie asked immediately and went to sit next to Damon on the couch hoping against all hope this would be a friendly visit.

"Nothing is wrong, per say, I just wanted to tell you something", Damon said looking at her with his ever present smirk intact.

"Wait what?", Bonnie said looking at him confused and slightly annoyed at his eyes that were clearly stripping her.

"I wanted to say something to you or more like offer, however you want it", he said now his eyes finally settling on hers.

"Just say what you want to say Damon, or get out, or even better do both", Bonnie said with mock excitement at the last part.

"Ha Ha, I love your dry humour", Damon said getting off the couch looking around the room at pictures and ornaments.

"I…wanna..help you.", Damon said shrugging then disappearing upstairs to her room.

Bonnie sighed and followed him upstairs to find him sitting by the window stroking a crow.

"Why am I not convinced?", Bonnie asked sitting on her bed with her legs beneath her.

"I don't know Bonnie why are you not convinced", Damon said looking at her.

"Because, you all looked at me like I was crazy before when I told you about the spell and now all of a sudden you want to help me?, it doesn't make sense.", she said cocking her head sideways.

"Well Bonnie you're bound to get that reaction when you're talking about killing twelve random people". He said putting the crow out the window gently watching it fly away.

"They'll be brought back…", Bonnie tried but was interrupted by Damon lunging at her, she found herself on her back on the bed with him hovering over her with his hand around her throat not choking but holding her in place.

"Can you guarantee that Bonnie?,hm?... What are you going to do if they don't come back? Curl into a ball again and avoid everyone for weeks?", He said with his face inching closer to her until his breath touch her lips making her shiver.

"What else do you expect me to do Damon?, Jeremy wasn't supposed to die that was never part of the plan, I can't just let him…be dead", Bonnie said pushing him off her and then unknowingly straddling with her hands placed firmly on his shoulders.

"I expect you to let me help you", Damon said looking at her with sincerity that was usually reserved for Elena.

"How?", she said a tear falling from her eye, "Because the way I see it this is the only way to fix things"

He sat up and held her in his arms allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to let you kill twelve people", and then he elaborated when he felt her tense. "I'll do it, I'll kill whoever you need to be dead. But I won't let you have blood on your hands."

It was then that her dad walked into the room and cleared his throat glaring daggers at Damon and it was then that they realised what position they were in.

"What's going on here Bonnie?", Rudy Hopkins asked still glaring at Damon who was helping Bonnie off him.

"N-Nothing Dad, Damon was just leaving", Bonnie said wiping away her tears while Damon got up off her bed avoiding any and all eye contact due to the awkwardness.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bonnie", Damon said nodding at Rudy in acknowledgment then jumping out of her window just because he could.

Walking into the street smirking all the way Damon wondered how Bonnie would explain that to her Dad considering the fact that she couldn't exactly blab about their murderous plans.

Turning from her window to look at her Dad Bonnie mentally prepared for the argument that would probably end with an 'I hate you' from her to her Dad. At least she can now have a peaceful sleep knowing Damon would help her.

**A.N: so that's short?...I think?, I don't know. Please let me know what you think about the direction this is going. Damon lied about helping Bonnie but its for her own good.**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon logic

A.N: _Hello my lovely Bamon shippers and also Delena fans who came here to bash Bamon. I just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed it makes my Bamon heart super happy. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

Damon reluctantly returned to the manor several hours later after drinking and hunting until the early hours of the morning. When he entered the manor he found Stefan fast asleep on the couch with make up on his face and nail polish on his fingers.

"Um, Don't wake him, his had a long night" a seductive voice said behind him.

"I take it you made peace with the girls", Damon said passing Elena and heading for his room only to find the three witches fast asleep on his bed.

"Actually, I don't think they like me very much, which is weird because as you know…Everyone loves me" Elena said mock pouting.

This would have been cute if it didn't remind him so much of Katherine.

"Yeah well I am going to sleep for a while so maybe you should hitch a ride with Stefan to school" Damon said heading for the guest room.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Elena asked following him into the guest room.

"I'm tired Elena, people generally act different when they haven't had any sleep" Damon said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah well you're a vampire, we don't really need sleep, so why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Elena said starting to sound more and more like herself giving Damon some hope.

"Or we could not talk…" Elena said touching his bare chest staring seductively at him. Destroying any and all hope of the old Elena still being there.

Sighing Damon removed her hand from his chest and moved her gently out of the room before closing and locking it behind her.

"When will this all end?" Damon exclaimed falling back onto the bed and then drifting into a deep sleep about a certain doppelgänger.

Bonnie's P.O.V

I sat in front of my vanity braiding my hair when I got a reminder text from Caroline.

**Hey B, don't forget cheerleading pract starts 10 dnt 4get!love ya xoxo.**

"Like I could forget" I mutter smiling at the thought of my crazy friend.

I take one last look at myself in my cheerleading practise clothes and grab my keys heading to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Good morning honey" my dad says keeping his eyes locked on the paper, which isn't nearly as interesting as our daily lives.

"Good morning Dad, bye Dad" I say grabbing a muffin and heading toward the front door.

"Wait, I'll take you" he said causing me to panic as I was planning to stop by the manor first.

"No-no It's cool dad, I have some errands to run before practise" I say thinking quick.

"Do these errands involve Damon Salvatore?" my dad asks suspiciously.

"No dad, I'm only going by the manor to pick Elena up" I say inching closer and closer to the door

"Ok just remember what I said, I want you to stay far away from Damon Salvatore" he says rising from his seat

"Ok bye" I say walking out munching on my muffin rolling my eyes.

I can't believe he thinks there's something going on between Damon and me. I mean of all the vampires in town that's the first one he thinks of.

Damon Salvatore the walking talking contradiction. One minute he says to Elena he'd gladly let me die the next he's feeding me his blood. Next he says he doesn't care about me then his watching out for me by watching Shane. Then he tries to kill Shane which would kill me then he stays behind on the island making sure I get home safely. Like what the hell? I think he might need mental help.

Damon's P.O.V

I stand in the parlour or as I like to call it the Scooby-doo boardroom, throwing darts at a One direction poster with Bianca, When she senses Bonnie in the drive way.

"I'm going to get the girls" she says heading for the stairs as I head for the front door.

"Damon?" I hear Bonnie call for me which makes nervous for some reason, maybe I shouldn't be doing this.

"Damon?" she calls again coming from down the hall way.

"Yeah?" I say appearing behind her just to freak her out.

"Oh, hi" she says surprised and flustered.

"Hi," I say appreciating her short shorts and tight tank top.

"What brings you by?" I say chuckling when I see her now glaring at me.

"I wanted to know how we were going to do this?" she said heading for the parlour but stops at the threshold when she sees the three witches waiting for her.

Oh well too late to back out now.

**A.N: Just when Bonnie thinks she can trust Damon. But maybe he'll do something redeeming that will shock everyone except for Bianca…**


	5. Chapter 5

Damon Logic

A.N: Greetings my fellow Bamonators, I just finished most of my assignments so I thought I'd take some time out and write this…Btw I really hated episode 16 because there was no Bonnie, what exactly does Julie Plec have against her character?! Okay I'm done with the hating. I really hope this chapter is to your liking but if it's not let me know, but in a nice way…

Chapter 5

Bonnie stood staring at the three girls when Damon cleared his throat.

"What's going on here Damon? Who are they?" Bonnie asked in a stern voice letting him know she wanted a straight answer.

"Oh yeah, Bonnie" Damon said moving past her into the parlour to get a much needed drink. "This is Bianca, Bridget, and Betty….Bennett" Damon said raising his glass in a mock toast to the last part.

"What?" Bonnie said looking at them confused. "Oh hi?" Bonnie said awkwardly not quite catching where this was going

"Hello Bonnie" Bianca said walking up to her slowly "word is you've been playing with fire lately…is that true?" she asked smirking slightly at Bonnie's confused face.

"Look I don't know what's going on here but I have to go" Bonnie said not liking where this was going.

"Oh but you can't" Betty said appearing behind her "Not until we've had a little chat" she finished when Bonnie whipped around to face her.

"Now this won't hurt at all" Bridget said and closed her eyes focussing causing Bonnie to collapse out cold.

She didn't hit the floor however because Damon was there to catch her while glaring at the other girls.

"Did you have to be so dramatic about it?" Damon hissed moving past them and laying her down on the bed.

"Well we DID learn from the best" Betty said smirking at Damon but sat next to the young witch on the bed trying to hide her concern.

"What happens now?" Damon asks moving loose strands out of Bonnies face.

"Well right now her powers are switching off, that's why she's out cold… " Betty started but was cut off by Damon standing up off the bed abruptly

"What do you mean switching off?" Damon said pacing angrily "She barely survived losing her powers the first time" He said glaring daggers at Bridget who was inspecting her nails.

"We didn't take away her powers you douche" Bianca said smacking the back of his head while walking into the room "We just dulled it a bit so that she can re-connect with the spirits"

Damon glared at her for a while but then his expression turned into a smirk.

"I don't know if you know this or not but the spirits want nothing to do with Bonnie, maybe your plan wasn't so smart after all" he said trying to sound nonchalant but it sounded more disappointed.

"Luckily your looks make up for your lack of intelligence" Bridget said rolling her eyes.

"The spirits can't control Bonnie; she is more powerful than all of them combined. They can control her because they know she doesn't know how to put them in line. And that's what we're here for, the spirits don't get to push us around." Bianca said taking Bonnie's shoes off.

"So how are you planning on putting the spirits in line?" Damon said crossing his arms across his chest now truly intrigued.

"Well, first we're going to teach her not to be so dependent on her powers during a fight, what will she do if a warlock switches off her powers during a fight? She needs self-defence classes, which btw you are giving" Betty said pulling her shoulder length curly hair into a high pony tail.

"What? No, no, no, no did I mention no?" Damon asked looking at them all like they were crazy "I did my part, I brought her to you, I'm done" He said making his way out the door.

"I love how you try to keep your mind barriers up even though you know you're in the presence of the world's greatest telepath" Bridget said chuckling darkly at him.

"And where is this telepath Bridget?" Damon asked turning to face her with a blank face

"_You're looking at her" _Bridget told him mentally_ "Bianca and Betty can't get through your barriers but you know it will always be a piece of cake for me"_

"_And your point is?" _Damon replied mentally sounding bored

"_You love her, Bonnie I mean not the Doppelgänger, I mean sure you LOVE Elena but Bonnie is intriguing to you isn't she? You find yourself thinking about her when you're with Elena, so you immerse yourself in the baby vamp but every day she becomes less and less like your little witch"_ Bridget said smirking at him_._

"_Don't be ridiculous" _Damon scoffed looking at her like she was crazy.

"_I know exactly what goes on inside of you Damon Salvatore, and everything that goes on inside of you goes on inside of her. So get over whatever twisted complex you have with your brother and HELP her" _Bridget said stressing the word help with a slight aneurism and then cut the connection walking out of the room like nothing happened.

"So…when do I start" Damon said looking at the other two Bennetts who were staring at the entire exchange confused.

**A.N: So Damon loves her? But what about Elena? And how will Bonnie react to Damon's betrayal? And what about Jeremy?**


	6. Chapter 6

Damon logic

**A.N: Hello my fellow Bamon die hard's, So some people were pretty angry that Damon has known all this time about other Bennett's and hasn't said anything, there's a reason for this and it will be revealed part by part in different chapters. I misplaced my Laptop charger so I couldn't type this chapter until now and it was driving me crazy. So I'm excited for this. Damon and Bianca have a plan for Bonnie to bring Jeremy back without the guilt of killing innocent or even not so innocent people.**

Chapter 6

Bonnie woke up to the sound of crickets and the soft night air stroking her face. She smiled lightly and snuggled into the blankets.

"Your awake" an innocent yet mature female voice said, startling Bonnie and causing her to fall off the bed with a groan.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you…urm Damon?" the voice called in a panicked way.

Damon appeared through the door and helped Bonnie back onto the bed gently. At this moment all the memories of Damon's betrayal came back and she pushed him off her trying to give him an aneurism which only succeeded in tickling him.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to give me an aneurism?" Damon asked incredulously pushing her down on to the bed.

"Get off me Damon" Bonnie hissed trying yet failing to get him away from her.

"What's your problem?" Damon said stepping away from her satisfied that she was back in bed…HIS bed.

"What's my problem? What's my problem?" Bonnie snapped throwing him with a candle from his bedside table which he caught looking at her quite amused.

"Yes, what's your problem? because when you came here you seemed less inclined to give me a witchy headache" Damon said cocking his head to the side.

"His right you know" the voice said from the corner of the room.  
"Betty…Not helping, why don't you go tell the others that Bonnie's joined the land of the living?" Damon said to Betty who shrugged and left the room.

"What's going on here Damon? Why are my powers not working?" Bonnie said glaring at him.

"Don't ask me, ask them." Damon said pointing at the three witches who entered the room.

Bonnie's P.O.V

Damon pointed at the three girls who I assume are my cousin's, and I glared at them.

"Give me my powers back" I said feeling my anger reach its peak when Damon sat down on the bed next to me.

"We didn't take your powers away Bonnie, can't you feel it still coursing through your veins?" A girl who looked about a year older than me asked, she was definitely beautiful, Shoulder length light brown curly hair, blue eyes like Damon's and brown skin like mine.

"I- Yes, Yes I do but why can't I?" I asked confused looking at my hands trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why can't you physically attack me?" Damon asked with a smirk bringing my anger back tenfold.

"We just dulled it a little" the girl named Betty said looking at me with what looked like guilt, she looked like the other girl but younger and more innocent looking.

"Why?" I demand trying to get up again but get pulled down by the insufferable prick.

"We'll explain but please calm down" Damon said looking at me sternly which only made me want to punch him, but I complied wanting to know the full story before I got the hell out of there.

"Fine, start explaining" I say crossing my arms.

"Well first of all, I'm Bianca" , Bianca said pointing at herself and then gesturing to the other two witches "And these are my younger sisters Bridget and Betty, we are witches but most importantly we are Bennett's"

Bonnie felt her heart constrict, where were they when she needed them the most? Why are they here now? Why didn't Damon tell her about them?. She felt hurt, angry, and disappointed. Mostly with herself for believing in Damon who always ended up doing something to hurt her.

"Why- why" Bonnie cleared her throat and made herself strong before continuing "Why are you here now?"

"We came to help you" Bridget said moving off the wall where she had been leaning and made her way over to the bed before stopping at the foot where she sat down.

"I don't need your help" Bonnie said, anger evident in her voice.

"Really? Because from what we've seen you've dug yourself in deep and need to get out" Bianca said sitting on the warm rug with her legs crossed facing Bonnie.

"Where were you when I really needed your help, hm?" Bonnie said glaring at them.

"Look here missy…" Bridget began but was cut off by Bianca.

"We were with you, giving you power while fighting our own Demons, we knew you were safe because you had Damon" She said in a calming voice.

"I was all alone! So don't tell me you with me when I spent this past year fighting Damon, Klaus and Esther WHERE WERE YOU?!" Bonnie roared causing objects in the room to float and candles to ignite.

The three witches stared at her sadly as she continued her shouting.

"And Damon? ,some "PROTECTER" he turned out to be, killing my Grams and my mom all in the name of the petrova's" Bonnie yelled unleashing her anger through her powers causing the windows to explode.

"We were here, who do you think kept you alive long enough for Damon to get to you to feed you his blood?, who do think made it possible for you to control the 100 dead witches, we sent you power as much as we could, If we could have come sooner we would have" Betty said sobbing.

"What?" Bonnie said calming down.

"Whenever you pleaded with the spirits we pleaded with you" Bianca said consoling Betty.

"They were being tracked" Damon said when he saw Bonnie's confused face. "For years, long before I was born let alone turned. When I made that deal with Emily I promised to look after her descendants but I didn't expect to end up helping her ancestors too…"

Flashback

_Year: 1897, Mystic falls_

"_Stay away from me Damon" Stefan growled and disappeared into the dark forest leaving a slightly remorseful Damon alone._

_He turned around when he heard clapping._

"_The Salvatore's are truly very entertaining to watch" A tall muscular man said stepping out of the shadows._

_Damon could tell right away that the man had power but knew it wasn't of the vampire variety._

"_Who are you" Damon asked him cocking his head._

"_Oh, I'm nobody…just a stranger, passing through" The stranger said but not making a move to leave._

"_Well then don't let me stop you" Damon said crossing his arms._

"_Before I go…" The man said walking closer to Damon, "I'm looking for three girls I was hoping you could help me"_

"_The girls who cross my path usually end up dead" Damon said smirking._

"_Ah yes being a vampire and all that…but these girls are special and I've heard rumours…" The man said mirroring Damon's smirk._

"_What kind of rumours?" Damon asked with a blank look._

"_The kind that involves you making deals with witches" The man said looking up at the starry sky nonchalantly._

"_I have no IDEA what you're talking about, and quite frankly I don't care so if you'll excuse me" Damon said stepping away but stops when the man roughly grabs his arm._

"_I was really hoping you wouldn't make this difficult Damon" The man said turning him to face him._

"_And I was really hoping I wouldn't have to kill anyone tonight" Damon said with a cold calculating face._

_The man smirked but let go of Damon stepping away and raising his hands in mock surrender. At that Damon visibly relaxed but squinted his eyes still not quite understanding this conversation, just as he was about to walk away the man looked at him and gave him an aneurism._

"_Ah stop!" Damon yelled in pain dropping to his knees._

"_Now I don't want to hurt you Damon, I'm quite the fan of vampires but right now you are standing in my way" the man said circling Damon who was still his knees in pain._

"_I will stop the pain when you tell me the truth" the man said dropping on to his haunches in front of Damon._

"_Raphael stop!" a woman's voice called from behind Damon_

"_Ah Bianca, I was just looking for you. But I see like always flushing you out will always be as simple as hurting the innocent" The man said stopping the aneurism on Damon._

_Damon laughed at the mentioning of innocent._

"_He has nothing to do with this it's us you want" at the word us Bridget and Betty stepped out from behind the shadow at opposite ends therefore forming a triangle._

"_I won't hurt him if you come willingly" the man said nonchalantly._

"_And we will, If you let him go" Betty offered from her corner._

_Damon looked up at the women who were helping him, they were familiar somehow…a lot like Emily in some way._

"_Fine, fine his free to go, come...Leo is expecting your return" Raphael said gesturing for them to come closer._

_However the girls made to no move to leave._

"_What now?" Raphael said looking at them impatiently._

"_How do we know that the vampire will remain unharmed?" Bianca asked speaking up._

"_Don't push it Bennett…I give you my word" the warlock said moving away from Damon towards her._

_Bridget took this opportunity to communicate with Damon mentally._

"Young vampire, we can all get out of this alive if you help us" _she said looking at Raphael who was stalking closer to Bianca._

"Why would I help you?"_ Damon asked mentally looking directly at her._

"Because you are going to die, and I know you want to live long enough to see your love again_" Bridget said showing fear in her eyes for her sister who was staring Raphael down._

"Fine what do you want me to do?"_ Damon sighed standing up fully recovered._

"Attack me"_ Bridget said looking at him directly now with no fear in her eyes._

_Damon didn't have to be asked twice as he rushed Bridget who pretended to be afraid. Before he could touch her however he was stopped mid-air and pushed to the ground by an invisible force._

"_Do you see how ungrateful these creatures are?" Raphael said smirking at Damon who was writhing in pain._

_Taking this as their opportunity, the witches started chanting in Latin and Raphael was frozen in place then set alight freeing Damon._

_In mere minutes Raphael was a pile of ashes on the ground. _

"_Let's go" Bianca yelled at the two girls who stood motionless looking at the ash._

"_They are going to find us! Let's go" Bianca said rushing to them and dragging them away from the ash._

_They were disappearing into the forest when Bianca turned to Damon._

"_Are you coming?" she asked drawing his attention._

"_Why?" he asked looking at her with an emotionless face._

"_You're not safe here…The phoenix will rise again" She said resuming her trek with Damon following close behind._

End of flashback

"For years after that I made sure they were safe" Damon said shrugging and getting off the bed.

"Who is the phoenix?" Bonnie asked after a while.

"The phoenix isn't a particular person it's a coven, they…"breed" powerful witches and warlocks" Betty said getting up and pacing the room.

"What do you mean by breed?" Bonnie asked already fearing the answer.

"Exactly what you think it means" Bridget said walking out of the room.

"We were born out of the coven, our parents were very powerful, our mom was particularly special because she was a Bennett, taken from slavery and then forced into that hell hole. The elders didn't know it but our father was half vampire which explains why we don't age I guess" Bianca said getting up to go look for a drink.

"That's impossible vampires can't procreate" Bonnie said looking at them sceptically.

"You should know by now that anything is possible when you add a little magic." Betty said sounding tired.

"Maybe you should go lie down Betty" Damon said not facing her but staring directly at Bonnie who was processing all the information.

"Ok I'll be back soon though" Betty said smiling reassuringly at Bonnie.

"You can leave too", Bonnie said coldly to Damon who hasn't made a move to leave the room.

"I don't appreciate you trying to kick me out of my own room" Damon said voice totally devoid of emotion.

Bonnie liked this Damon, she never felt unsure around him like one might suspect. She always knew how to handle situations with this Damon.

"I'm really tired Damon and I need to process this so can you please just…" she was cut off by a breeze brushing past her face she looked up to see she was now alone in the room.

She turned over on to her side and let sleep take over.

Damon's P.O.V

I stepped into Bianca's room and laid on my back waiting for her to get out of her shower.

"Damon?" I looked up to see Bianca walking in with just a towel around her body; she walked over to her drawers and pulled a shorts and oversized man's shirt I can only guess belonged to Kol.

"What are we going to do about Jeremy?" I asked staring at the ceiling.

"I told you I'm not going to let you kill 12 people", she said now dressed and laying down on her back next to me.

"I promised Bonnie I'd help her, and I'm going to keep that promise" I say looking directly into the eyes that mirror mine.

She smiled and held my hand.

"And I said I was going to help you, the trinity isn't sought after for nothing you know. We are going to bring Jeremy back." She said squeezing my hand and staring at the ceiling.

"How though?" I said staring at the side of her face.

"By making Elena human again" she said looking at me with what I could only guess would be pity.

"Oh goody" I sigh somehow I knew the key would involve some good old doppelgänger blood.

"Wanna get drunk and bad mouth love?" she asked sitting up and looking at me with some new found excitement evident in her face.

That's what I love about this girl she knows exactly how to get rid of the depressing mood honestly I believe she's keeping me from turning into Stefan. Can't believe she fell for Kol though that's disappointing, I always wanted her to date someone like Stefan, someone serious to keep her out of trouble.

"Yeah but let's add some music" I say switching on her stereo while she started pouring the shots from her liquor cabinet.

The sounds of Kendrick Lamar swimming pools (drank) filled the room.

Bianca and I drank and danced, I'd think about tomorrow when the sun rises at that moment I wanted to forget about the hunt for the cure for a couple of hours.

**A.N: I stopped here because honestly I didn't wanna type anymore, that doesn't mean I don't love you guys any less. Ok urm tell me what you think? It's longer than usual so I'm hoping it provides you with some insight into who the girls are although there are a few other things that can't be revealed just yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

Damon logic

**A.N: hello my fellow Bamon fangirls and boys, so after an entire day of therapeutic shopping with the mom, my mind was opened to this new chapter. I want to start developing the Bamon relationship now; however I want them to stay true to themselves so they won't be throwing themselves at each other. Any ways hope you like this chapter…**

Chapter 7

Damon felt Elena slip into bed next to him but made no move to acknowledge her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why is Bonnie sleeping in your Bed?" she asked sounding amused.

"She's a guest" Damon mumbled trying to get back to sleep.

"Don't guests usually sleep in the guest room?" she asked removing her arms from him and turning onto her back looking up at the ceiling.

"She's my guest and she can sleep wherever the hell she wants Elena" Damon mumbled into his pillow.

"Okay, no need to get touchy I was just curious to know what she was doing here, in your bed, since she hates you" Elena said nonchalant.

"She came to see the girls, they were hanging out in my room, I guess she fell asleep and they left her there because they knew I wouldn't mind" Damon said turning to face her.

"You wouldn't?" Elena asked turning on to her side to stare at him eyes full of mischief.

Damon sighed and closed his eyes willing sleep to take over, "No Elena, why would I mind? She's your friend I wasn't about to drag her out of my bed just because it's mine."

"Actually that sounds exactly like something you would do" Elena said giggling softly.

"Hm" was Damon's reply and he pretended to be asleep until he finally drifted off.

Bonnie stood in the Salvatore's kitchen the next day looking for something to eat when Bridget walked in with her black skinny and black t-shirt on and black chuck Taylors; she kind of reminds one of Damon.

"Morning" Bridget mumbled and looked through the fridge for food but when she found none she settled for a blood bag.

"Morning" Bonnie said staring at her intrigued.

"What?" Bridget asked looking up from the blood to glare at Bonnie.

"How does it work for you?" Bonnie asked staring at her.

Bridget sighed after finishing the blood, "We don't need the blood, I mean we wouldn't die if we didn't feed we'd just be hungry. We could live on food or on blood it's basically a choice, so at times like this when there is no food we settle for blood,"

Bonnie thought this over when Elena strolled into the kitchen clad in Damon's shirt.

"Hey Bon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked feigning innocence.

"Oh, hey Lena, I'm just here to see my cousin's" Bonnie said looking down avoiding eye contact.

"Good morning ladies" Damon said strolling in minutes after Elena pulling on a shirt as he walked in, causing all the women to get an eye full of his impressive abs.

"Morning" they all mumbled while Bonnie walked out of the kitchen.

"Bonnie, wait" Damon said following her to the front door, "Where are you going?" he asked when he caught up to her.

"Home" she said turning around to face him.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I'm hungry" she mumbled looking at the ground making Damon smirk.

"Excuse me, you're what?" Damon asked leaning into her personal space, although it didn't faze her.

"I said I'm hungry Damon! and besides I don't want to spend another second in your company" Bonnie snapped grabbing her bag off the foyer table searching for her keys.

"Looking for these?" Damon asked dangling the keys above her head.

"Give them" Bonnie said standing on her tippy toes trying to reach the keys, making Damon laugh even louder.

"C'mon" he said walking past her to the front door and holding it open for her.

"No" she said standing her ground.

"What do you mean no?" Damon asked getting a little irritated.

"I mean no, I'm not going anywhere with you" she crossing her arms.

"Well you're hungry, and I'm not in the mood to listen to your stomach grumbling throughout your lesson" Damon said walking over to her and lifting her over his shoulder despite her complaints and hitting.

"Damon put me down or I swear…" Bonnie started but was dropped into Damon's convertible in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing" Bonnie asked righting herself but making no move to get out of the car.

"I think we should leave your car here since you'll be staying for a while, or what do you think?" Damon asked ignoring her, starting his car and driving off.

"Wait what?!" Bonnie shouted at him, now clearly confused.

"Well, you'll be staying in the manor, while we keep Silas out of your head and away from you. Meanwhile we'll turn it into your very own Hogwarts where your witchy ancestors will teach you the magical side while I teach you self-defence" Damon said pulling into a parking space at a little diner just little bit out of town.

"What? no…I need to help Jeremy and Silas is the only way" Bonnie said getting out of the car and following him into the slightly deserted diner.

"Nope witchy that's where you were misled" Damon said smirking while he pulled a chair out for her.

Things like that didn't faze Bonnie anymore, Damon had his moments and Bonnie learned to go with them.

"What do you mean mislead?" Bonnie said taking a menu from the waitress who seemed very interested in Damon.

Another thing that didn't faze Bonnie anymore, Damon was attractive Bonnie knew it and she wasn't dating him so women throwing themselves at him didn't bother her unless the women turned out to be his lunch.

"Yeah...urm she'll have your farmhouse breakfast and two cups of coffee" Damon said not even bothering to make eye contact with the waitress.

The waitress walked off clearly disappointed.

"I mean…" Damon said moving forward on the table as if he were telling a big secret, that's the thing about Damon, he always had a thing for dramatics which is why he waited a couple of seconds before proceeding.

"There's another way" he said sitting back in his seat again when the waitress dropped the breakfast on their table before stomping off again.

"Well she's not getting a tip" Damon said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Stop changing the subject!" Bonnie hissed glaring at Damon while putting tomato sauce on her fries, say what you want about hunger but when you're hungry other emotions take a back seat to food.

"The girls need Elena's blood to open a gate to bring Jeremy back to the land of the living" Damon said grabbing a fry out of her plate.

"I've never heard of something like that before, resurrection spells never mentioned the blood of a relative, and wouldn't her blood be too tainted since she's…a vampire?" Bonnie said whispering the last part.

"Which is why I'm tracking Katherine" Damon said rolling his eyes, "Elena needs that cure for Jeremy to be alive." Damon said preparing to steal another fry when Bonnie slapped his hand away.

"But Elena doesn't want to be human again, as a matter of fact you don't want her to be either" Bonnie said cocking her head to the side while munching away.

"Yeah well, this isn't about what Elena want's now is it?" Damon said causing Bonnie to nearly do a spit take with her coffee.

"What?" Bonnie asked too shocked to notice Damon stealing another fry from her plate.

"Look Elena becomes human again bringing her humanity back and sending the new bitchy Elena packing AND you get your Jer bear back…the way I see it, it's a win-win" he said reaching for another fry but stopped when he saw her glaring.

"This is the best way to fix things" he said shrugging.

"Since when do you care about fixing things?" Bonnie asked going back to her meal.

"I don't, I just think that one Katherine is enough" he said typing another text.

"Oh" she said taking a bite out of her toast.

"Yip, so urm…do you forgive me, for you know?" he said leaning closer to her again.

"You suck at apologies" she said rolling her eyes.

"That's not the point" Damon said looking at her anxious for her reply.

"Nope" she said looking away with a slight smile on her face.

This of cause made Damon smirk in understanding. She never forgave him for anything and this is what made Damon feel content.

"Could you hurry up with the munching? We have places to be witches to see" Damon said checking his watch.

"Yeah" Bonnie said getting up from her seat, at this moment Damon noticed her attire.

"Is that my T-shirt?" Damon asked amused.

"I didn't have anything else to wear, I'll wash it and give it back" Bonnie said avoiding eye contact.

"No by all means keep it, never thought I'd say this but it looks a lot better on you" Damon said winking at her.

And he meant it; Bonnie looked hot in his clothes.

**A.N: I thought I'd leave it here and see what you guys think, like I said I don't want to throw Bonnie and Damon at each other but there will be some romance in the future I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

Damon Logic:

_A.N: Greetings Bamonaters, so I watched episode 17 of Vampire Diaries and found myself laughing at how easily they killed my buzz about the hug because now suddenly Bonnie doesn't remember ROTFL…That was such an epic buzz kill that I had to laugh about it. Isn't it a bit convenient how Bonnie forgets that part…Gosh. Any way still loved the episode because of the whole window smashing part when Bonnie "lost control" of her powers. I'm done tripping, let me know what you think of this chapter…_

Chapter 8

"No" Damon said bringing the car to a complete stop in the middle of the road despite the hooting from other cars behind him.

"What do you mean no?" Bonnie asked incredulous "I didn't ask for your permission" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Silas might be there" Damon said with a duh face.

All this time the cars drove around his car flipping him off. If only they knew exactly who they were cursing at.

"So? I already told you I was going along with this plan you came up with" she said turning in her seat to face him completely.

"We don't know what kind of mind control that guy has you under, he could torture you with your own juju" Damon said rolling his eyes at her.

"He wouldn't try it in broad daylight Einstein" she said rolling her eyes at him.

"He would because you're not expecting it Sabrina" Damon said getting out of the car when a car behind them kept hooting and cursing.

"Where are you go- Damon don't" Bonnie said following him out of the car when she saw the murderous look in his eye.

"Did I tell you I haven't had breakfast?" Damon asked turning to face her mid-way towards the car with an ice cold look on his face.

"Hey, you got problem me?" a man with an Italian accent that sounded like his belonged to a mob asked getting out of his car.

"Snatch, Grab, Erase?" Damon asked her completely ignoring the man who was now pulling out a gun.

"One drop of innocent blood Damon" Bonnie said reminding him of her promise.

"C'mon!" Damon exclaimed raising his arms in frustration but returning back to his car with her following close behind.

"That guy wasn't even innocent" Damon said once they were in the car.

She snorted and buckled herself back in, "He was innocent…compared to you" she said smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked driving off but not before turning the car and almost running the man over.

"Oh don't pretend to be offended; we both know nothing offends you" Bonnie said rolling her eyes at him.

"Things offend me…like remember that time I was strolling around innocently at the carnival and you took that exact moment to set me on fire?...Yeah pretty sure I felt offended at that" Damon said pulling up in front of her house and opening her car door for her before she could even unbuckle.

"Thought you said no?" Bonnie said walking up to her front door.

"I said no to you coming alone, I'll help you pack and all that jazz while I laugh at you trying to explain to your dad that you're moving in with 'older, sexy, danger guy'" Damon said winking as he followed her into the house.

Bonnie sighed but chose not to answer back because he's right explaining this to her dad would be awkward.

"Bonnie?" they turned into the living room where Rudy Hopkins had been sitting with his laptop.

"Hey dad" Bonnie said walking in with Damon close behind.

"Why is this boy here?" her dad asked voice filled with venom.

"You know, this 'Boy' has a name" Damon said smirking at her dad, with a cold expression on his face.

"Damon, why don't you go wait for me in my room" Bonnie said without even looking at him.

Damon raised his hands in mock surrender and headed to her room.

"I don't want him in my house" her dad said glaring at her.

"He won't be here for long" Bonnie said sitting down on the couch.

"Good" her dad said sitting down next to her.

Bonnie exhaled and turned to face him, "Because I'm moving out"

"What?!" her dad exclaimed and got up off the seat.

"Dad-" she started but was cut off when her dad left the lounge heading for her room.

When they reached the room he found Damon packing her suit case.

"Put those things back right now" Her dad said facing him.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked facing her, silently questioning if he could kill him now.

"I'll meet you in the car, take these bags for now" she said pointing at the cases that were already packed.

"Could've just compelled him" Damon said mumbling as he took the cases and passed Bonnie's now furious dad.

"You are not going anywhere" her dad said as she packed the rest of her clothes into bags.

"I have to dad" she said turning to face him.

"Why?" he asked blocking her path to her bag.

"Things have gotten really crazy and to fix it, I need to leave…believe me when I say it's for the best that I leave dad" Bonnie said passing him to put the last of what she was taking into her bag.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you leave?" he asked grabbing her shoulder which caused her to float small objects in the room.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, either way I'm moving out dad" she said her voice changing.

"What's happening to you?" her dad asked stepping away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, this is who I've always been, and you just were never here to see it" Bonnie said zipping up her bag and facing him.

"I love you dad, and it's not like I'm leaving the country…I'm moving in with the Salvatore's until I can get a handle on this ok?" she said hugging him then walking out leaving her stunned dad in her room.

"Wow I've-"Damon started but was cut off by Bonnie.

"Shut up and drive" she said buckling herself in.

"Yes mam" he said saluting and driving off.

Elena poured herself another shot of bourbon when she heard someone enter the parlour.

"Bianca" Elena smirked turning at the sound to face her, but was surprised to find her not behind her but next to her taking a swig straight from the bottle.

"Impressive, I didn't know witches were that fast" Elena said downing her shot.

Bianca rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch making her laptop appear on her lap.

"So you're just not going to talk to me? A bit childish don't you think?" Elena asked amused.

Bianca looked up at her smirking and slowly set her laptop down next to her. She then sped over to Elena pinning her to the ground with her hand wrapped tightly around her neck to keep her in place.

"Believe me when I say that the only reason you're still alive is because Damon for some unknown reason loves you" Bianca said looking into the distance as if contemplating while Elena tried but failed to release her grip from around her neck.

"But I don't owe him that much, so don't test me sweetheart" Bianca said smacking her lightly on the cheek.

"Or you just might find yourself tripping on a stake" Bianca said smiling deviously at her before letting her go.

She walked slowly over to the couch as if daring Elena to make a move but when nothing happened she sat down at the couch and went back to working on her laptop as if nothing happened.

"You're not a witch" Elena said rubbing her neck.

"Of course I am…I'm a Bennett aren't I?" Bianca asked not looking up from the laptop.

Elena shook her head but left, thinking she'd have a better chance at getting information out of Bonnie later.

Damon helped Bonnie carry her bags into a guest room when he heard giggling from Betty's room.

"Be right back" Damon said leaving the room.

He walked into Betty's room to find her floating random objects and making them dance around the room while she danced along with them.

"You really need to get out more" Damon said leaning against the wall while she kept dancing.

"Why's that?" she asked twirling around.

"Because you've found amusement in playing with random books and perfumes" he said pointing at the floating objects.

She stopped and returned everything to their respective places while turning the music down.

"Yeah well, Bianca says we should nag Bonnie later to take us to the grill, you know check a few guys out" Bianca said stroking her tattoo which stopped flashing when they spoke to Bonnie.

"Good, good. Don't start trouble please" Damon said groaning when he heard Stefan's voice enter Bonnie's room.

"What do you mean? We are always perfect angels all the time" Betty said opening her baby blue eyes wide to show off her most innocent looking face.

"Look just stay under the radar ok? The town's people are a bit on edge about vampires" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Will do dad" Betty said winking at him.

"Don't" Damon said pointing at her before leaving the room.

"So you're going to be staying here?" Stefan asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah…I mean if that's ok with you" Bonnie stopped unpacking awaiting Stefan's verdict.

"Of cause it's ok with my little brother" Damon said walking into her room to sit on her bed.

"Stefan?" she asked completely ignoring Damon.

"Yeah you know you're always welcome here Bon" Stefan said crossing his arms

"I'm just surprised, don't mind me" Stefan said leaving the room.

"Never do little bro" Damon said rolling his eyes.

She walked into her bathroom carrying shampoos and soaps.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going away for two days" Damon said when she returned.

"Ok?" Bonnie asked taking lacy underwear out of her bag which made Damon lose his train of thought.

"Yeah so I'm urm…" he said staring at them clearly imagining Bonnie in them as she put them away in her drawer.

"You're?" she asked turning to face him.

"Yeah, stay out of trouble and don't talk to Shane/Silas for any reason, if he contacts you call me" he said getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked stopping him in his tracks.

"Taking Elena to New York, shush don't tell Stefan" Damon said smirking.

"I won't say a word" Bonnie said going back to her packing.

"Thanks Judgy…enjoy the cousin's from hell" Damon said leaving the room making Bonnie smirk.

**A.N: OK I'm done, thought I'd establish a Bamon friendship so that a romance won't seem so weird. I liked Damon and Elena's trip so much that I thought I'd add it considering that he doesn't like bitchy Elena, also liked the part where Damon asked if he should come home when he heard Bonnie was in trouble. Let me know what you think…?**


	9. Chapter 9

Damon Logic

_A.N: Hello my fellow Bamon lovers. School is over so now I can continue with this…woohoo (Fan girl dancing)…Please review?... Pretty please?_

Chapter 9

Stefan followed the sound of music and giggling to Bonnie's room and found the Bennett's standing in front of a full length mirror fixing their hair.

"So do you think Stefan's hot? Or are you just going to keep evading with a 'We're just friends' speech?" Betty asked curling her hair.

"I mean Stefan is hot don't get me wrong…have you seen the guy shirtless? But I've got loyalty towards Elena so I'm not into him" Bonnie straightening her hair.

This peaked Stefan's interest so he stood behind the door listening.

"So in other words you would date him?" Betty asked straightening her dress.

"I don't know!" Bonnie exclaimed laughing turning so Bianca could zip up her sundress.

"What's with the 20 questions anyway? Are you interested in Stefan Betty Bennett?" Bonnie asked smiling mischievously.

"No! Don't be crazy" Betty turned away from her blushing.

Stefan walked in with an amused look on his face.

"Where are you going?" he asked leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Out" Bridget said entering the room from Bonnie's bathroom with a black skinny and black t-shirt looking like a female version of Damon.

"Out where?" Stefan asked furrowing his brows.

"Just to the grill Stef" Bonnie said grabbing her bag and car keys off the table.

"Is that safe?" Stefan asked following them out of her room.

"Who in their right mind would attack four powerful Bennett witches?" Bianca asked turning to face Stefan with an amused look on her face.

"Silas isn't in his right mind Bianca" Stefan said stepping closer to her.

"I couldn't care less Stefan this house is like a prison and we want out…Don't wait up" she said ushering the girls out of the door before closing the door leaving Stefan behind.

….

Damon went through files and Boxes at his old friend's apartment searching for information on Katherine when his phone rang.

"What's up lil bro?" Damon asked checking folders.

"We may have a problem" Stefan said walking through the dark woods.

"What kind of problem?" Damon asked interest peaked.

"Silas has Bonnie he's going to try and complete the triangle." Stefan said looking for anything that sounds out of the ordinary.

"What do you mean Silas has Bonnie? I thought I told you to watch her!" Damon exclaimed throwing a box across the room.

"She left with the girls" Stefan said following the sound of voices.

"Wait, where are they?" Damon asked looking around the room.

"They are with her, apparently they decided to go undercover and pretend to be one of the witch sacrifices" Stefan said stopping and smelling the air.

"I'm on my way home" Damon said picking up the file he needed.

"Yeah" Stefan said ending the call.

"What's that I hear about Bonnie?" Elena asked walking into the room with a smirk on her face.

"Let's go" Damon motioned for her to follow him.

"I thought we came here to have fun" Elena grabbed his arm pouting.

"Yeah fun times over" Damon said shrugging out of her grasp motioning for her to follow.

"I'm not leaving" Elena said crossing her arms standing her ground.

Damon closed his eyes and groaned.

"Sorry 'bout this Lena" Damon said speeding over to her and snapping her neck.

He picked her up and carried her to his car past Rebekah who was glaring daggers at him.

"Guess your plan to double cross me failed Barbie" Damon called over his shoulder before getting in his car and speeding off in the direction of Mystic Falls.

….

Betty froze the witches in place while Bridget chanted an unlinking spell which rendered the witch with Bonnie basically powerless.

"Bianca. Now!" Betty screamed as Bianca knelt down to the ground hands in a prayer position chanting making each witch disappear one by one scattering them separately all over the world.

When all this was over, Caroline rushed over to Bonnie to untie her.

"This isn't over" Bonnie said in a voice that wasn't her own.

"The trinity will pay for interfering" Bonnie hissed at them with eyes that were completely white.

"Bring it" Bridget said walking over to Bonnie with Bridget and Bianca behind her chanting again making Bonnie scream in pain until a black spirit left her body.

Bonnie collapsed in Caroline's lap.

"Is she?" Caroline asked checking for Bonnie's pulse.

"She's fine…just exhausted" Bianca said helping Stefan up.

"Let's go" Bridget said looking at Bianca with wide eyes as if communicating something.

"Yeah it's not safe here" Betty said heading in the direction of the road where Stefan's car was parked.

**A.N: Does the trinity's strange behaviour have anything to do with the phoenix? And if so do they know more than they are letting on?...Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Damon Logic

**A.N**: **Hello my Bamon buddies…I'm writing while listening to music so if it comes out sounding weird I apologise ahead of time. Please review I like comments and thoughts on what you think…ok **I** lied I like NICE comments.**

Chapter 10

Bonnie woke up to the sound of a loud crash. She jumped out of her bed and rushed down the stairs at the Salvatore manor and hid behind a wall at the threshold of the parlour to find Damon standing over an unconscious Stefan.

"Damon? what the hell?!" Bianca yelled rushing over to Stefan putting him on the couch.

"I asked him to do one thing and he didn't do it, all of you could've been dead…As a matter of fact I told you not to use too much magic while you're here." Damon said walking over to the liquor cart.

"We got the job done didn't we?" Bridget asked sitting down on the couch opposite Stefan looking bored.

"We got lucky with that vision you had Bridget but we need to be more on point, Damon's right we can't use too much magic" Bianca said then stopped and looked around until she pin pointed what she was looking for.

"Why are you hiding over there Bon?" Bianca asked looking in the direction of where Bonnie was standing.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked walking into the room flinching at the sight of Stefan's healing wounds.

"A couple of days ago Bridget had a vision of you getting kidnapped by Silas and myself getting double crossed by the princess and the pauper" Damon said rolling his eyes and sitting down with his drink.

"But if you knew it would happen why did you allow it?" Bonnie asked Bridget.

"Yesterday I had another vision of Silas coming here, which believe me caused a lot more damage so we made a plan where we could kill two birds with one stone" Bridget said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes at Bridget who seemed like she was tired of explaining.

"Bianca decided we could use Silas's power against him to release the control he had on you and voila here you are free of his evil juju" Betty said when she realised Bridget was getting agitated.

"So…what now?" Bonnie asked disappointed that once again she was left out of the plan, oh well at least Damon was also somewhat kept out of the loop.

"Well now we can re-connect you with the spirits without him standing in the way" Bianca said mock toasting with a bottle of Jack before chugging it.

"Ok I'm going to bed, wake me up when Damon explains to Elena about the neck snapping" Betty said winking before leaving the room.

"How potent would the trinity be if one of its members…say…were to have an accident?" Damon asked through gritted teeth, glaring in the direction Betty disappeared to.

"We can't die Edward" Bianca said rolling her eyes at him.

"I wasn't talking about death…there are other ways to torture a witch Bella" Damon said grabbing the bottle of jack from her hand and taking a swig.

"But being immortal witches narrows down the list Dracula" She said taking the bottle back.

"So what do we start with?" Bonnie asked sitting next to an unconscious Stefan.

"Mortal combat" Damon said mockingly doing a judo chop in the air.

"What?" Bonnie asked slightly amused but confused.

Damon rolled his eyes and walked over her pulling her up to her feet then suddenly turning her around into a gentle headlock.

"I'm going to teach you a vampire's version of self-defence" Damon said whispering in her ear and then moving his arms to around her waist pulling her flush against him.

"Didn't you already try and then fail at that with Elena?" Bonnie asked turning and then pushing him away from her.

"I wouldn't say failed…" Damon said smirking at the memory of teaching Elena self-defence.

"You only succeeded in making her more confused" Bonnie said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Yeah well that was the aim…but I can assure you miss Bennett my intentions with you are totally honourable." Damon said invading her space bringing his face closer to hers until her hand on his chest stopped him.

She brought her face closer to his until their lips were almost touching.

"They better be Mr Salvatore" she said smirking.

They were staring at each other for a good 5 minutes before Damon broke the silence.

"Good night ladies" Damon said mirroring her smirk and keeping eye contact with her before disappearing.

"I might be wrong but, is there something going on between you and psycho?" Bianca asked slurring slightly but looking anything but tipsy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Bonnie smiled turning to face Bianca and then left the room.

Bianca looked at Bridget for confirmation.

"Don't ask" Bridget said poking an unconscious Stefan on his shoulder.

"Do you think we could get away with giving him another make over?" She asked staring at Bianca with an evil glint in her baby blue eyes.

"I'll go get my make-up kit" Bianca said with new found energy and excitement.

…

Elena woke up to a soft stroking on her cheek, stirring slightly she looked up into the ice blue eyes of the man she once loved before switching off all her emotions.

"What, back to snap my neck again?" she asked sitting up in his bed crossing her arms glaring at him.

"Oh don't pout, it was for your own good" Damon said getting up and taking off his shirt.

"You snapped my neck for my own good?" Elena asked incredulous getting out of bed.

Damon stood still as if contemplating.

"Yeah, sounds about right" he said winking at her.

"I thought you loved me" Elena said faking a few tears causing Damon to walk over to her.

"No, you thought I was Stefan" Damon said wiping her tears away gently.

"What?" she asked surprised pushing him off her.

"I mean it was a really good act" Damon said looking at her amused. "Pretend you were close to switching on again, act like we could have a future together with you going dark while you planned to go off cure hunting with Rebekah." He said chuckling darkly at her. "But you forget I invented that trick" he said winking at her.

"I'm not turning human again Damon" she said crossing her arms.

"Yes you are, and when you do your humanity will come back and you'll stop trying to kill important people like the sheriff" Damon said smirking as he mirrored her stance.

"You can't force it on me" she said huffing and then turning her back on him.

"Oh yes I can, but let's not waste time discussing that…I want you to tell me what you hope to gain by helping Rebekah" Damon sat on the bed patting a seat next to him for her to join him.

"Forget it" She said leaving the room.

"Guess I'll be sleeping alone tonight" Damon said shrugging than stretching out on his back before closing his eyes.

…..

Bonnie stood in the kitchen glaring at the fridge like it was demon.

She huffed and grabbed a cup from a cupboard roughly causing other cups to fall out and crash on the floor.

"Woah-woah, where's the fire?" Damon asked speeding into the kitchen.

"Nowhere" Bonnie mumbled picking up broken pieces from the floor.

Damon stared at her some more before rolling his eyes and pulling out a blood bag from the fridge.

"I got you some breakfast over there on the table" He said popping his blood in the microwave.

"What?" she looked at him surprised.

"I didn't stutter witchy, I need you peppy for your karate lessons" he said taking the newly heated blood from the microwave.

She chose to ignore him before rushing over to the table to find a plate of muffins, eggs, bacon, toast and other breakfast items.

"Wow" she exhaled before sitting down and digging in.

"Yeah yeah, I know I'm amazing, but hurry it along I've got other things to do today" Damon said walking into the room to find Bonnie eating gracefully fast.

…..

"What do you want" Rebekah asked walking in the streets of New York agitated.

"I want to help you" Elena said sitting on her bed watching Bonnie try to fight off Damon through her window.

"Why?" Rebekah asked stopping in her tracks.

"Let's just say I'm not interested in being the damsel in distress anymore" Elena said smirking when Bonnie drove a stake through Damon's mid-section.

**A.N: I just realised after reading over this how much these people drink, so I went to watch the season's and realised they are all either alcoholic's or stoners (Bonnie/ Jeremy) coz we all know what's in that 'special tea', anyway next chapter will have more details of Bonnie boot camp and Caroline will be there to help. Please let me know what you think…pretty please?**


	11. Chapter 11

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hello Bamon fan girls and boys, I'm writing this coz I've realised how much I'm neglecting Caroline and Klaus. Hope you like, this let me know? Pretty please…?**

Chapter 11

"AHHH! Bonnie" Damon yelled pulling the stake from his mid-section.

"I'm sorry" she said rushing over to him concern written all over her face.

He let her help him up and pull up his shirt to check his rapidly healing wound. Damon stopped the smirk from reaching his face and settled for a scowl.

"You weren't supposed to stake me!" he yelled moving away from her.

She huffed and crossed her arms glaring at him defiantly.

"You gave me the stake! What was I supposed to do with it? Beat you over the head? How does that qualify as self-defence" She yelled waving her arms frantically at him.

"I said poke me with it Booooonnnnniiiiiieee, not use me as your own personal voodoo doll" He said glaring at the whole in his shirt.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want?" she asked glaring at him.

"Well for starters you can buy me a new designer shirt" he said pointing at the whole in his shirt.

"Why are you wearing a designer shirt when you're teaching me how to stake you?" Bonnie asked staring at him wide eyed.

"I like to look good when I'm doing things" he said avoiding eye contact.

Bonnie stared at him confused until realisation hit her to which she started laughing.

"You didn't think I could do it did you?" She asked walking closer to him causing him to back up.

"Do what?...witchy I told you to stay away from the witches brew" Damon said backing up.

"You didn't think I could stake you!" she exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

Damon scowled at her before rolling his eyes.

"Look Elena couldn't do it the first time and neither could Jeremy, human's aren't as fast and strong as vampires" He said picking up the stake and handing it to her.

"Really? You thought it was smart to underestimate me based on your previous experience with people who didn't take part in things like kick boxing as kids?" Bonnie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Noted" Damon said before speeding over to her getting her once again in a headlock that was a lot rougher than the first time.

"Damon" she said struggling to breathe. "Let go"

"But witchy I thought you've had previous experience" Damon said grinning down at her.

After a while she went limp in his arms and her breathing slowed down alarming Damon to let go.

"Bonnie?" He said frantically as he put her on the ground shaking her slightly.

"Oh come on witchy it wasn't ev-"he started off but felt something sharp poke him.

He looked and saw the stake pointed at his heart, he looked back at Bonnie and saw her smiling weakly up at him.

"You're such a douche" She said in a raspy voice trying to get up.

"So I've been told" he said picking her up and setting her down on garden recliner.

He sped into the house and came out a second later handing her a bottle of water.

"I'm starting to think this 'self-defence' class is just an excuse for you to get back at me for giving you all those aneurisms" she said after chugging the contents of the bottle.

"No way Judgy I love those they make me feel all tingly all over" Damon said shuddering slightly at the memories. "Besides…getting back at you now will interfere with my bigger plan" He said smirking at her confusion.

"Do I want to know?" she asked getting up from the recliner.

"Nope…you have to wait for the sequel like everyone else" he said winking at her.

She rolled her eyes headed for the house when he grabbed her arm.

"Look I'm sorr-" he started but was once again cut off.

"Don't apologise…It doesn't suit your Bad ass attitude" she said smirking at him.

She walked off and missed the genuine grin that stretched across his face.

….

"Hey Caroline" Stefan said opening the door for her only to find she wasn't alone.

"Klaus" Stefan breathed choosing to ignore the smirk that graced the hybrid's face.

"Good day mate" Klaus said entering the house.

He entered the parlour in time to see the Bonnie, Bridget, Bianca and Betty floating every movable object in the room oblivious to the hybrid who stood in awe.

Bianca noticed the arrival first and dropped the sofa and coffee table.

"Bennett witches" Klaus said smirking at them making the other girls drop there objects causing a loud crash.

Stefan winced and entered the parlour to see the damage which was surprisingly minimal.

"What do you want Klaus?" Stefan said walking over to the couch and moving it to its previous place.

"Well I would like to know how you plan on stopping Silas" Klaus said putting his hands behind his back cocking his head to the side.

"What's it to you?" Bridget asked suspiciously crossing her arms.

Klaus smirked and looked at Stefan questioningly

"Well love, I would like to know considering all the dead enemies I have hanging around waiting" he said walking over to the window.

"Firstly…how long have you been alive? Coz love lost its charm thousands of years ago" Bridget said, although knew it was a lie but thought she needed to put him in his place "And secondly…We have everything under control so you can scamper off or do whatever it is you vamp-dogs do" she said shocking everyone including Klaus into silence.

"Oh I do so admire the bravery of Bennett witches but you should be very careful how you speak to me love" Klaus said smirking at her scowl.

"Whatever" she mumbled sitting on the couch choosing to ignore the hybrid.

Bonnie sat next to her choosing not to say a word.

"We know what Silas needs and we are going to make sure he doesn't get it" Stefan said picking up scattered books.

"And what is it that this fellow needs?" Klaus asked keeping his eyes glued on the similarities between the witches and Bonnie and Damon.

"Why don't you just leave Klaus? No one here wants to help Silas!" Caroline exclaimed moving past him to go sit next to Bonnie on the couch.

"Seeing as how wonderful your track record with me is, you'll forgive me if trusting you is a tad difficult love" he face turning serious.

"He needs me" Bonnie said defiantly getting up from the couch and walking over to him.

"Silas needs me" she repeated when she was face to face with him.

"Well then it's settled…we kill the witch" Klaus clapped his hands together in glee.

Caroline was about to get up and slap him but was cut off by Damon who sped into the room and snapped Klaus's neck enraged.

Everyone was shocked and stared at an unconscious Klaus and indifferent Damon who stepped over Klaus and went to sit next to Bridget who was glaring at him.

"What is it with you and snapping necks?" Bonnie yelled at him.

"Sorry force of habit" he shrugged pulling out his phone.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked over to Klaus nudging him awake.

"C'mon wake up…we all know you not all that out of it" she said poking him on the shoulder until he stirred.

"Stop with your incessant poking witch" Klaus growled as he got up cracking his neck.

"I'll forgive you of this transgression Damon, as you say, Force of habit" Klaus said smirking before leaving the room.

"You do realise his going to get back at you right?" Bianca asked staring at Damon curiously.

"Hm" Damon murmured uninterested.

"Okay now that we've all established that Damon's suicidal, can anyone please fill me in on what's going on?" Caroline asked staring at Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed and motioned for Caroline to follow her to her room.

…

"And you trust him?" Caroline asked eyeing Bonnie suspiciously.

"Yeah" Bonnie said folding her clothes indifferently.

"So what you don't hate him anymore?" Caroline asked confused.

"I can't hate him forever Care, it's exhausting" Bonnie said laying back on her bed blowing out air.

"So you love him now?" Caroline asked lying next to Bonnie.

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed sitting up straight.

"I just want to know if you're going dark side with Lena" Caroline said inspecting her nails.

"No! look, don't you think we get more things done when we get along?" Bonnie asked taking Caroline's hand out of her face so that her attention will be fully on her.

"Yeah sure but I don't understand how you can suddenly forgive him" Caroline said frustrated.

"Who said anything about forgiveness?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Wait you don't hate him anymore, and you trust him but you don't forgive him?" Caroline asked sitting up straight.

"How do you forgive someone who doesn't want the forgiveness?" Bonnie asked getting up and pacing. "Everything he did was either for Katherine or Elena. He'll never regret it because it's something he feels he had to do. I don't forgive him Care but I trust that in some small twisted way he gives a dam about me enough to help me with this" Bonnie finished and turned to face her friend who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm so glad that you don't hate him anymore, Hate is beneath you and it gives one frown lines" Caroline said grimacing when she saw Bonnie's confused face.

Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes at her crazy friend.

"I love you Care" Bonnie said smiling at her.

"Love you too Bon…one last question" Caroline said pleading slightly

"Are there any make out sessions during these 'self-defence' classes?" She asked mischievously.

Bonnie's eyes bulged and she threw a pillow at Caroline while she laughed.

"Oh no that only happens towards the end of the syllabus" Damon said smirking as he entered the room causing Bonnie to turn her head in embarrassment.

"Could you be anymore creepy?" Caroline asked glaring at him.

"You're the one asking Bonnie about the most intimate details of our relationship, I'm shocked Blondie…some things are private" Damon said mockingly horrified.

"Oh brother" Bonnie murmured rolling her eyes at him.

Damon smirked and motioned for Bonnie to move closer to him. Eyeing him suspiciously she complied and walked over to him as he took out his phone to show her a text.

**~Get dressed, we're ditching Blondie…~**

Bonnie looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"Care, Damon and I need to get back to training but we'll catch up later tonight ok?" Bonnie said looking at her apologetically.

"Yeah yeah I know when I'm not needed" She said rolling her eyes at Damon's smirk.

She gave Bonnie one last hug and glared at Damon before leaving the room.

Bonnie turned her attention to her wardrobe completely ignoring Damon.

"Wear something sexy" He said sitting down on her bed admiring her curves from behind.

"What?!" Bonnie spun around to face him with her hands planted firmly on her hips glaring at him.

"We're going out and we want you to draw attention" Damon said rolling his eyes at her.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused turning back to her wardrobe.

"We my little witch are going to a vamp bar" Damon said smirking at her who suddenly went tense.

"You wanna feed me to your buddies?!" She exclaimed throwing a book at him which he dodged.

"Who said anything about feeding you to anyone?" Damon said laughing at her angry expression.

"How else would I draw attention other than my blood?" she asked contemplating an aneurism to put him in his place.

"You really underestimate how good you look, believe me if you wear the right dress your blood will be the last thing on their minds" Damon said wiggling his brows making her want to gag.

"I'm not having sex with anyone Damon" she huffed crossing her arms looking at him defiantly.

"Who said anyt-…look witchy I know you might be off your game when it comes to seduction but I need you to draw attention to yourself so we can get to the next phase of the plan" Damon said walking over to her and invading her personal space to get his point across.

"Oh" she said and went back to digging in her wardrobe.

"Oh…that's all you're gonna say?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Yeah it's not like I haven't had to use my assets to get something done before" Bonnie said smirking at him as she pulled out a black lacy dress. "Now get out and let's get this over with". Bonnie said doing a good job of hiding her fear.

"Yeah I'll be downstairs" Damon said leaving the room imagining just how Bonnie's had to use her 'assets'.

**A.N: There will be some Matt in the next chapter including the next phase of the bring Jeremy back plan. Please,please,please review…yes I have now resorted to begging…**


	12. Chapter 12

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hello awesome Bamonaters!, I'm so grateful for the reviews that I've decided put this up for those who wanted the chapter up….Thank you Thank you thank you! (Jumping up and down in glee)**

Chapter 12

Bonnie entered the parlour to find Damon pouring himself a shot with his back to her.

"Finally thought we'd get there after happy hour" He said turning around to face her and then stopped when he SAW her.

"Dam witchy didn't know you'd look this good" Damon said winking at her.

She smirked and did a little twirl in her figure hugging lacy black off the shoulder mid-thigh dress and then lifted her leg to show off her black stiletto.

Damon did a low whistle and had to remind himself that it was Judgy he was gawking at.

"Let's go" she said heading for the door and Damon followed until they were stopped by three angry witches.

"I can't believe you're leaving us here!" Betty whined making herself look even younger.

"Yeah she's right Damon…dick move" Bridget said glaring at him.

"Do you really wanna go prance around at one of Leo's hunting grounds?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes at them.

"We'll be really careful" Bianca said in a pleading tone.

"Nope…stay here and watch how I met your mother or whatever" Damon said leading Bonnie out the front door.

"Sorry guys" Bonnie said apologetically over her shoulder.

"And if I find out you left the house I'll deliver you to Leo myself" Damon said in a threatening tone which let them know he wasn't kidding.

….

They drove in silence until Bonnie couldn't take it anymore.

"Who's Leo?" Bonnie asked crossing her legs riding her dress up her leg a little more, a move that Damon didn't miss.

Damon breathed deep and shut his eyes to control himself before he spoke.

"Leo was the trinity's dad's best friend and also the guy who killed their parents" Damon said looking over at Bonnie completely oblivious to the fact that he had to keep his eyes on the road.

Bonnie nodded waiting for more.

Damon turned his eyes back on to the road and continued driving.

"He was jealous of Cain, their father, I mean the guy got to mate with the most beautiful woman in the coven, Leah Bennett, and they produced three of the most powerful supernaturals of the world. The coven had very high respect for them and Leo was left in Cain's shadow. So one day he set their parents up to get attacked by a rival coven. Long story short he double crossed them. The girls not knowing anything continued to study under Leo's guidance until one day Bridget discovered her most powerful ability…" Damon said facing her again.

"Her visions" Bonnie breathed not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Ding ding ding…I mean it must have sucked to see how her parents died so she killed Leo in a fit of rage and Bianca teleported them the hell out of there" Damon said turning a corner.

"But how…if his dead?" Bonnie asked confused.

"That's how the phoenix got its name witchy…a spell was cast and Leo being an elder was granted 10 lives, his died thrice so…" Damon said waiting for her to calculate in her mind.

"So he has 7 lives left" Bonnie said widening her eyes. "But why don't you just kill him?" she asked looking at the side of his face.

"It's not that easy….whenever they've had the pleasure of killing him they get pulled closer to the brink of death" Damon said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"But they can't die" Bonnie said interrupting him again.

"Not their vampire side no…but you know what it felt like when you lost your powers…It feels 10 times worse for them because it's literally who they are, they wouldn't survive as vampires, and if that happens they'll switch off…" Damon said bringing the car to a stop in front of a trendy bar just outside Mystic Falls.

"Why are we here?" Bonnie asked letting him help her out of the car.

"I need you to draw one of Leo's lackey's out of the wood work…seems Zeek took my threat literally and now won't show his face to me" Damon said smirking as they walked towards the entrance.

"Who's Zeek and what does it have to do with me?" Bonnie said stopping making Damon roll his eyes and turn to face her.

"Zeek has a thing for girls like you" Damon said and then elaborated when he saw her start to look offended. "Powerful girls" he said winking and then headed for the entrance knowing she'd follow.

Bonnie put her game face on and strutted into the bar drawing the attention of most of the vampires who were too busy admiring her to notice that she was in fact a witch.

Almost immediately Bonnie was asked to dance by a handsome young vampire who looked just over 18, and she complied considering that her mission basically just required her to have fun.

The sounds of Usher, there goes my baby, filled the room and Bonnie showed off just why she won every dance competition in junior high.

Damon rolled his eyes at the guy she decided to dance with but decided he'd handle that after he compelled the bartender to tell him everything he needed to know.

….

Bonnie left the dance floor after dancing with at least 5 guys who all tried to compel her to leave the club with them before she compelled them to leave her alone.

"Rusty nail please" she said when she got to the bar.

"Impressive choice love" she heard a thick old English accent behind her.

She turned and came face to face a tall muscled man in a suit looking a lot like Elijah except for his tousled black hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh forgive my manners I'm Ezekiel" He said stretching out his hand to shake hers.

They were still shaking hands when Damon walked up to them.

"Zeek long time no see" Damon said smirking as Ezekiel's body tensed.

"Damon" He breathed letting go of Bonnie's hand, "I didn't realise this lady was already spoken for" he said bowing slightly to Bonnie getting ready to leave when Damon grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"Hold on…we still need to have a chat" Damon said gesturing for Zeek to sit.

…

"I don't do those kinds of spells anymore" Zeek said trying to breathe as Damon had his hand wrapped around his neck in an ally way.

"I really hate being lied to Zeek" Damon growled vamping out although Bonnie seemed totally oblivious to it.

"Ok ok I'll do it" Zeek said clawing at Damon's hand which squeezed tighter.

"Damon let him go" Bonnie said and then moved past him when he dropped Zeek to the ground.

She dropped down on to her knees in front of the warlock grabbing his face between her hands focussing his eyes on her.

"You will answer honestly to my every question" she said looking at him with no emotions on her face.

He nodded and she smiled.

"Can you do the spell my friend needs?" she asked again with no emotion.

"Yes" the warlock asked as if in a trance.

"Why were you lying before" she asked keeping him in a trance.

"Katherine came to see me" he answered simply and then went into convulsions.

"Focus" she commanded stilling him slightly.

"Is the spell written down somewhere?" she asked her voice still emotionless and calm.

"Yes…In-in my grimoir" he said and then went into an all out seizure.

She got up and turned to face Damon when Zeek died. Realising Katherine compelled him to kill himself she walked away from the body feeling overwhelmed.

"Let's go" she said passing him.

"Problem, we don't know where his grimoir is" Damon said when he caught up to her as they walked toward his car.

"Correction…YOU don't know where his grimoir is" she said smirking at him.

"But you do…" he said staring at her surprised.

"Right in the middle of our very own Mystic Falls" she said breathless and it was then that Damon noticed something was wrong with her.

"Bon?" he asked moving in front of her to stop from moving further.

"Damon I need to get back…the expression…" she started and then passed out.

Damon caught her and rushed her to his car.

When inside he turned to stare at her face confused before rushing them back to Mystic Falls.

**A.N: I just realised that I can't add Matt until the next Chapter…oops sorry guys my bad, please review?**


	13. Chapter 13

Damon Logic

**A.N: So I wrote this but I'm not sure if it makes them seem out of character…but if it does I'm sorry but it's what my inspiration led me to. Please review…**

Chapter 13

Bianca sat on the bed trying to think as Damon laid Bonnie down next to her.

"Ok Bridget go get some candles, Damon some wet towels and Betty I need you to go get Emily's grimior" Bianca said pinching the bridge of her nose as everyone left to get what was needed.

"What's going on with her?" Damon asked handing her the towels.

"The spirits are trying to throw their weight around, don't worry we'll deal with them for good this time" She said as Bridget ignited candles all over the room.

"Where's that grimoir Betty?" Bianca called getting frustrated as Bonnie started crying out in pain.

Betty sped into the room handing Bianca the grimoir.

"Damon I need you to hold her down" Bianca motioned to Bonnie as he reluctantly went over to Bonnie and held her down by her shoulders.

The three witches sat on the bed in the form of a triangle around Bonnie, joined hands and started chanting.

The candles started floating and the temperature in the room rose and then fell again abruptly.

All this of course freaked Damon out but he wouldn't mention it as it wouldn't be very Bad ass of him and also Bonnie in pain distracted him from making any sarcastic comments as he found himself wanting to comfort her.

"I knew it" Bianca said in low voice as they stopped chanting to look over at Bonnie who looked feverish.

"Knew what?...what's going on?" Damon asked concern written all over his face.

"The stupid spirits are rejecting her….hand me the grimoir" She said extending her hand to receive the book.

She took the grimior and put it down in front of her than took Bonnie's hand and stared at it until a tiny incision appeared in her palm.

Bianca took some of Bonnie's blood and put it on the grimoir causing the candles to swirl around the room faster and faster until a circle of fire surrounded them from above.

The temperature dropped again causing Bonnie to shiver slightly.

They chanted again until they felt a new presence enter.

"You don't give up do you?" Emily's voice sounded from outside of the circle.

The candles slowed down and floated to the floor each extinguishing one by one.

"Let her in" Bridget said through gritted teeth.

"No, she defied us and now she must pay the consequences" Emily said glaring at them.

Bianca laughed sarcastically and got up from the bed stalking closer to Emily making her back up a little.

"You will let her in Emily, or I will send you to wander in the danger lands…and you know I can" Bianca said almost predatory.

"You won't…you remember what happened last time you messed with that kind of magic" Emily said smirking but stopped when she saw Bianca mirror her smirk.

"You don't know how powerful I've become do you?...you've been too busy trying to mess with the lives of other's because of some jacked up balance" Bianca said laughing lightly.

"Vampires are an abomination" Emily said venomously.

"And what?...witches are normal?, oh please you spirits are bitter because Bonnie Bennett the chosen witch didn't follow your every order like you spineless lot did when you were alive!" Bianca said grabbing Emily by the throat.

"Now...Let. Her. In!" Bianca said pushing her up against the wall.

Emily disappeared and the temperature in the room returned back to normal.

Bonnie started coughing drawing everyone's attention to her. Damon helped her sit up as she looked around confused looking up into Damon's eyes for an explanation.

"Bonnie, how do you feel?" Betty asked taking her hand.

"I'm…I don't know it's weird…I feel like I'm back?" Bonnie said looking at them confused.

"That means the spell worked" Bridget said getting up from the bed and started picking up candles.

"Wait" Damon said getting up and walking over to Bianca who slumped against the wall, "That's it? A couple of candles, some witchy juju and she's off the dark stuff?" Damon asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah that's it…now be a doll and help me over to the bed" She said trying but failing to straighten up.

Damon lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed and laid her down next to Bonnie.

"Why are you Bennetts always using me as you own personal taxi service?" Damon asked accusingly.

"Coz you don't charge?" Bridget offered when she finished tidying up and went to climb in bed next to Bonnie on the bed.

"That's my bed…why don't you girls go to your own rooms?" Damon said in a whining voice which made the girls laugh but comply.

Bianca teleported them out but left Bonnie behind who slipped off the bed and walked toward the door.

"Thank you Damon" Bonnie said smiling faintly at him.

"Aww…your leaving? I thought the date went well witchy" Damon said smirking which made her roll her eyes.

"I mean" he said speeding over to her and leaning into her personal space, "I thought you'd at least stay the night" he said winking.

She laughed and slipped her warm hands under his shirt.

"Nah, that date really sucked, I mean I had to pay for my own drinks and you spent the whole night flirting with the waitress…which btw is an epic fail" She said smirking when she felt him tense.

"Guess you're losing your touch" she said leaving the room.

"Oh no Judgy that was only date number one…wait until date number two" he said and smiled when she walked out laughing.

….

"Can I borrow your car keys?" Elena asked Stefan when he walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ask Damon" he said as he walked over to his wardrobe pulling out his clothes.

"Why not you?" Elena asked walking over to him.

"Because" Stefan sighed "I'm using it to get around, like I said ask Damon or Bonnie or Bianca…why do you insist on doing this?" Stefan asked furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Doing what?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"Doing this…trying to make me accept this" he said gesturing at her.

"I'm not trying to make you accept me Stefan, all I want is for you and Damon to stop searching for the cure…It's not what I want, I don't want to be human again" Elena said capturing his face between her hands.

"What about what everyone else wants Elena or does that not matter?" Stefan asked removing her hands from his face.

"You don't get it" she whispered "Nothing matters anymore" she said and left the room with a smirk planted on her face.

Stefan watched her leave with a determined look on his face.

…..

"Why do I still have to learn this…I can practise magic again without having to worry about getting myself killed" Bonnie said jogging up to Damon who stood in the middle of an abandoned road waiting for her.

"Because witchy you need to be prepared for every eventuality" Damon said disappearing into the forest.

Bonnie sighed but followed him until they reached a clearing.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him.

"Silas isn't done with you…not by a long shot and my guess is that he'll find a warlock who will try and supress your powers so he can force you to help him" Damon said turning to face her.

Bonnie almost pointed out that Damon would be there to protect her but decided against it and just nodded in understanding.

"Of cause Stefan and I will be there to protect you but we might be preoccupied trying to" he started but was cut off by Bonnie.

"Keep Elena alive" she said picking up a knife since Damon feels it isn't safe for her to use a wooden object around him.

"Yeah that too but I was gonna say keeping ourselves alive" Damon said surprised that he completely forgot about Elena.

Bonnie laughed and readied herself for Damon's eventual attack.

He disappeared and appeared behind her about to attack when she turned ducking when he was about to grab her and them swept him off his feet making him land swiftly on his back.

She almost laughed but remembered his instruction to always be on guard.

He was back on his feet and grabbed her around the neck when she stabbed him in the stomach.

He stepped back and smirked pulling the knife from his stomach and handed it back to her.

"Good job Judgy but next time aim higher" he said gesturing to his heart which made her feel queasy.

"Yeah" she said laughing uneasily which made Damon frown.

"You have to do it sooner or later Bonnie and who better to practise on than me?" the person you hate he added in his mind.

"I can't…ok…I can't stab you in the heart" she said looking at the ground frustrated by her hesitance.

"It's not wooden so it won't hurt …much" he said and laughed when her eyes widened when he added much.

"I'm kidding …look…it won't hurt I'm not on the bunny diet so that kinda stuff doesn't hurt me at all" Damon said reassuring her by taking the knife from her and slicing his wrist without flinching.

She nodded and took the knife from him.

"Wow Judgy…who knew you cared" Damon said smirking at her.

"I don't" she said stepping back from him with a smirk of her own, "I just don't want to hear you whining about it all day"

Damon looked offended and lunged at her to disarm her when she stabbed him in the heart with the knife.

Damon looked up her surprised and was about to pull out the knife when she stopped him.

"Can I just admire my handy work?" she asked looking at him smug.

"What do I look like your canvas?" Damon asked glaring at her but not moving the knife because he knew she needed this.

She laughed and pulled the knife out.

"Nope…my canvases are beautiful" she said winking at him.

"I will have you know witchy that you are the only one from the female species that thinks that" Damon said rubbing his chest a little before disappearing again and then finally getting Bonnie in a hold before knocking her legs out under her pinning her to the ground.

"True…which is why I deserve the Nobel peace prize or something" she said not at all fazed by Damon hovering above her.

She kneed him in his family jewels thowing him off her when he yelped in pain.

"Ahh Bonnie I never taught you that!" Damon yelled laying on his back with his hands firmly planted between his legs.

"Nope but that was basic female instinct" Bonnie said laughing but stopped when she looked at Damon but saw that he was no longer on the floor but standing next to her with a neutral look on his face rolling up the sleeves on his shirt.

He turned to look at her and smirked when he saw fear flash across her face.

"You cheated Bon-Bon" he said stepping closer her and became amused when she stepped back.

"I mean usually I'd just let it go coz I'm a nice guy…But there comes a time in a man's life when enough's enough" Damon said stalking closer to her causing her to break out in full out run away from him.

But this didn't help as he appeared in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Running away witchy tsk tsk…I thought we were past that?" he said and grabbed hold of her and started tickling her.

"Damon!...stop!" she said laughing trying to get out of his hold.

"Apologise witchy" Damon said not letting go.

She used her magic and threw him off her making him fly into a tree at the opposite side of the clearing.

"Why would I apologise?" she asked crossing her arms smirking at him.

Damon stood up and nodded before speeding over to her.

"You are really abusive do you know that?" he asked her pretending to be hurt.

"I know" she whispered reminding him of the time she called him disgusting.

Her phone rang and she answered without checking the caller I.D.

**~Hello? ~ Bonnie answered.**

**~Bon? ~ Matt answered on the other end.**

**~Hey what's going on? You sound stressed~ she said alerting Damon.**

**There was a scuffle until Shane's voice came through on the other end.**

**~Hello Bonnie, now don't panic but I'm here having a drink with your friend who says you're looking for the cure…and I just wanted to say that I'm here to help~ Shane/Silas said.**

**~Don't you dare hurt Matt~ Bonnie said panicking slightly.**

**~Why would I hurt your friend? Like I said we're just having a drink…he will be unharmed I assure you~ Shane/Silas said.**

Bonnie was about to say something else when the line went dead.

She looked up at Damon who was already dialling Stefan.

She tuned him out and started thinking of the possible hostage situation that was probably coming soon.

"Matt's fine, Stefan is at the Grill with him bonding over toy cars or whatever" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"We need to get this done now…we need to kill Silas" Bonnie said wringing her wrists pacing.

"Hey hey,we'll get through this" Damon said taking her by the shoulders to make her face him.

She still wouldn't look at him so he lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"Don't make me give you a pep talk witchy…Silas is as good as dead I promise you that…we need to get that grimoir right now though" Damon said sighing as Bonnie nodded stepping away from him.

"Let's go I know the way" Bonnie said leaving the clearing followed by Damon.

**A.N: Thank you for the awesome reviews. The plan is coming together and Elena is up to something but Stefan is watching her. Silas has made a move…what spell is Damon so hell bent on finding?**


	14. Chapter 14

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hello my fellow Bamonaters, here's what happened when Damon and Bonnie searched for the grimior and what the progress Elena and Rebekah make on the search for Katherine. Please review…**

Chapter 14

Bonnie and Damon entered the condemned apartment building after Damon broke the door down.

"You sure it's here Judgy? This doesn't really seem like one of Zeek's hide outs" Damon said eyeing the cobwebs that were hanging from the ceiling.

"It's here" Bonnie said walking into an apartment that was fully furnished and clean.

"He was watching you for a while" she said pointing at a table that was full of files and photographs of Damon at various locations many of them include him with Elena.

Damon picked up a picture of him hugging Elena and Bonnie saw longing flash across his eyes before he put the picture down.

"Creepy" He said and turned to face her as she dropped down on to her knees.

"Oh Judgy you don't have to beg…" Damon said smirking at her position in front of him.

She rolled her eyes and loosened a floor board drawing Damon's attention.

"You gonna help me this?" she asked struggling with another one.

Damon rolled his eyes and removed the rest of the loose floor boards until Bonnie motioned for him to stop.

"There's a safe down there, it's heavy and since you have super strength…" Bonnie said grinning at him as he rolled his eyes at her and pulled out the safe.

He put the safe down in front of her and she typed in the code 'Salvatore'.

Damon raised his eyebrow and Bonnie shrugged.

The safe opened and she retrieved the grimior triumphantly.

"Impressive" Damon quipped and then turned to leave but stopped when he saw Bonnie was still looking in the safe.

"What now?" Damon asked going over to her to see what she was looking at.

"Do you see what I'm seeing right now?" she asked stunned not seeing the confusion that flashed across his eyes.

"There's files in here on how to kill you, me, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Klaus, Rebekah" Bonnie said pointing at each file.

"Yeah it's quite simple Judgy… a stake kills vampires and/ or Hybrids and to kill a witch permanently you burn her at the stake" Damon said shrugging.

Bonnie shook her head and opened their files to show him.

"It has all our weaknesses in it Damon, past and present emotional and physical…what the hell is this?" she asked looking at him confused.

"Zeek was like a supernatural hit man…and by the looks of it Shane was one of his clients" Damon said frowning as he removed the folders from the safe and put it on the table where the other information on him was and then poured water over it.

"Ok witchy do your thing" he said motioning to the wet pages, folders and pictures on the table.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but chose not to reply as she set contents on fire.

"There goes my only hope of killing you" Bonnie said winking at Damon who put his hand over his chest and pretended to be offended.

They left the building when Damon started to feel uncomfortable around the fire amusing Bonnie to no end.

….

Bonnie and Damon entered the Grill to find Betty at the bar flirting with Matt, Bridget arm wrestling with two guys at the same time and Bianca explaining something to Stefan who found it amusing.

"Um, ok?" Bonnie said and went to sit in a booth so she could go through the grimior while Damon went over to the bar to get a drink.

"Oh yeah? Then maybe I should try out for the cheerleading squad" Betty said innocently as she twirled a piece of her curly hair as Matt smiled at her while pouring Damon's usual bourbon.

Damon rolled his eyes but chose to ignore Betty.

"How'd the hunt go?" Betty asked walking over to him.

"Just peachy" Damon said sarcastically before grabbing his drink and heading over to Bonnie leaving Betty behind who just shrugged and went back to flirting with Matt.

"What exactly am I looking for?" Bonnie asked flipping through the worn pages as Damon sat down nursing his drink.

"Locator spell" Damon said looking deep in thought.

"That's it?...we went through all that for a simple locator spell?" Bonnie asked confused.

Damon looked up at her and frowned.

"This is a special spell witchy…haven't you learned by now not to underestimate me?" Damon asked smiling sarcastically.

He looked at his drink again but didn't make a move to drink it.

Bonnie found herself staring at him until realisation hit her, Elena… "Always Elena" she thought bitterly.

"What makes it so special?" Bonnie asked putting the grimior down and picking up the menu pushing down the weird feeling.

"It locates potions…"Damon said not looking up.

"So…the cure?" Bonnie asked calling over the waitress.

"Yip" he said and looked up at her when she ordered wondering why she hasn't asked him what's wrong when that's all people ever want to talk to him about…his feelings Damon thought grimacing slightly.

Bonnie nodded but didn't say anymore.

The food arrived and she ate quietly leaving Damon to his thoughts.

"Why the silent treatment witchy?" Damon asked when he couldn't take the silence anymore.

She looked up at him and smirked, she knew he couldn't wallow for long in her presence.

"You're the one that's brooding, I think Stefan should hand over the title" she said nonchalantly making him frown and then smirk.

"So you noticed my mood change? Does that mean you care witchy?" Damon asked wiggling his eyebrows making her roll her eyes.

"Yes Damon I do care…why are you always shutting me out?!" she exclaimed dramatically making him chuckle lightly.

She laughed along with him drawing Stefan's attention who walked over to their booth much to Damon's annoyance.

"What's going on here?" Stefan asked sitting down next to Bonnie who smiled cheerily at him before taking a bite out of her burger.

"Witchy told a joke" Damon said smirking before emptying his glass.

Bonnie stuck her tongue out him and rolled her eyes at him.

Stefan furrowed his brows and stared at them slightly confused.

Bonnie excused herself to the ladies room leaving the brothers behind to bond or whatever.

"Bonnie seems more comfortable around you" Stefan remarked nonchalantly.

"Yip" Damon said waiting for the lecture that would soon come.

"Just don't mess things up with her ok…this plan is going along perfect because she trusts you, don't hurt her again" Stefan said looking at Damon sternly.

"Oh please Damon couldn't hurt me even if he tried" Bonnie said winking at Damon before sitting down in her seat next to Stefan.

"You'd be surprised Bon" Stefan said getting up to leave.

Bonnie laughed as he walked away.

"What's so funny Judgy?" Damon asked frowning at her.

"You" she said gesturing to him.

"Me?" he asked surprised.

"Yes you, you look so cute all sad" she said imitating his brooding face but instantly regretted it when Damon smirked at her.

"You think I'm cute witchy?" Damon asked smirk widening to an all-out smug grin making her roll her eyes at him.

"Sure…I mean if you squint really hard" she said smirking at the way his face fell.

"Why won't you just admit that you find me attractive?" Damon asked groaning.

"Because it would take the fun out of moments like these" She said laughing slightly at him as he pouted.

…..

"Took you long enough to get here" Rebekah sighed turning to face Elena who got into the car.

"Had to wait till everyone left" Elena said starting the car.

"Did you get it?" Rebekah asked raising an eyebrow.

Elena handed her a page with Katherine's current address on it.

"Damon hid it in one the books in the library" Elena said rolling her eyes.

"His not very good at hiding things is he?" Rebekah mused.

"Nope" Elena said driving out of Mystic falls.

**A.N: Bonnie and Damon found the grimior and Elena found a lead to find Katherine…What will Damon do when he realises Elena's gone?**


	15. Chapter 15

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hello awesome Bamonaters…** **Don't worry the Bamon friendship won't go on forever, I promised you a romance and darn it you will get one!...just not now, as you can see they are very good friends now and I want them to be very comfortable with each other. Damon isn't over Elena yet and Bonnie isn't over Jeremy either but they will be soon don't worry.**

Chapter 15

Caroline entered the Salvatore house looking for Bonnie and ended up in the back yard where she heard Bonnie chanting a spell.

"Ok stop, that was good, next time try to create the shield at the last minute and then push it out, so it will catch us off guard…giving you a good offence and defence" Bianca said as Bonnie stopped the aneurism she was giving Stefan.

"What's going on here?" Caroline asked Damon walking over to where he was sitting on the ground looking like he was recovering from a heavy beating.

"Witchy's learning some new tricks" Damon said groaning as he rubbed his temples.

Bonnie looked over at Caroline and waved cheerily before turning her face serious again when Bridget appeared behind her about to bite when Bonnie threw her across the garden into a pond.

Betty flew at Bonnie but was frozen in place and then given an aneurism as Bianca flashed in front of her about to grab her when Bonnie teleported next to Damon.

Bonnie let go of Betty when Bianca nodded her head in approval.

"That's good Bonnie, always remember Damon is your mark…he's the only one that will keep you safe at all times." Bianca said helping Betty up.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Damon groaned making Bonnie smile amused before kneeling in front of him, taking his face between her hands, resting her forehead against his and then muttering a healing spell.

"Thanks Judgy" he said when he recovered and stood up helping her up.

"Why is Damon always the mark?" Bonnie asked wiping pieces of grass off her bum.

"When Emily asked him to protect her lineage she also cast a spell where he would always be loyal to a certain Bennett witch." Bridget said squeezing excess water from her hair.

"Who? Me?" Bonnie asked wide eyed pointing at herself surprised.

"Yes you, although on the night he attacked you her spirit messed a little with the spell which is why he felt suddenly free enough to you know…" Betty said handing Bridget a towel.

"So what he can't hurt me?" Bonnie asked looking wearily at Damon who was talking to Stefan about something now.

"Nope, I mean he can if he tries really hard but you're his friend…kind of, so he doesn't really have a reason to hurt you. The spell also protects him from influences that might try to make him kill you like, compulsion for example won't work. And the loyalty he already feels towards Bennetts is magnified when it comes to you…He feels a need to protect you which is why he turned Abby instead of you" Bianca explained dropping down on to the grass on her back staring up at the sky.

"In other words you're always safe around Damon…whether the spell is in affect or not, his already loyal to you so yeah you're always safe around him" Bridget said heading in to the house for dry clothes.

"Ok, if we're done with this history lesson I would just like to inform you all that Elena's taken off with Rebekah looking for Katherine" Damon said walking over to them with Stefan following close behind.

"So…road trip?" Caroline asked staring intently at him trying to figure the reasoning behind Emily's decision.

"Nah, she found an address that Katherine lived in two years ago…Katherine's real address is here" Damon said showing Caroline a picture on his phone of Katherine's real location.

"You tricked her?" Bonnie asked him surprised.

"She was lurking around trying to figure out what we were doing…she can't know about the locater spell" Damon explained looking slightly frustrated.

Bonnie nodded in understanding; she was also frustrated by Elena's lack of emotions. Although jealousy still seemed to be intact, as Elena confronted her about spending so much time with Damon.

"So what's the next phase in the plan?" Caroline asked wanting to move the subject away from the doppelgänger princess.

"You and I are going after Elena and Rebekah so that we can prolong their search" Stefan said looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Yeah and Bonnie and I are going after the cure while the Kardashian sisters go to New York to feed" Damon said looking at them sternly.

"We don't need to feed Damon" Bianca said still staring at the clouds.

"This is a big spell…you're gonna need all the energy you can get" Damon said walking over to her.

"We know it's a big spell…but we told you we got stronger so this spell is actually very simple, relax" Bianca said glancing at him before staring at the sky again.

"What do you mean by Kardashian?" She asked glaring and crossing her arms making Stefan chuckle.

Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Betty who was silent through the entire conversation.

"Bonnie's not ready" Betty whispered to herself but turned to face them

"For the resurrection spell, she's not ready…we need to give it some more time" she said a little louder as if assuring herself.

"What do you mean I'm not ready?...of course I'm ready" Bonnie said narrowing her perfectly shaped eyebrows at Betty.

"Not according to them you're not…you're only half way on your way to reaching you're full potential" Betty said pointing at the trees that led further into the forest.

"So what a couple of trees told you I'm not ready and now I have to listen?" Bonnie asked incredulous.

"Maybe you should try and show some respect" Bianca said lightly still staring at the clouds. "If Betty says you haven't reached you're potential yet then we wait, it's as simple as that" she said not even caring if Bonnie was listening or not.

"What do the trees have to do with anything?" Bonnie asked frustrated.

"As you know, a witch's power is rooted in nature. Betty's most powerful gift is conversing with nature on a level no other witch can. You see, they tell her one's every weakness so when she attacks she makes no mistakes. If she says you're not ready then you're not and when we resurrect Jeremy you need to be one hundred % or you'll end up dead" Bianca said sighing and glancing at Bonnie before staring at the clouds again.

"Jeremy is suffering on the other side and the longer we leave him there the more he suffers" Bonnie said totally disregarding the fact that she would die.

"Oh relax the kid is fine" Bridget said as she teleported next to Stefan in an over-sized t-shirt and shorts showing off her long caramel legs.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked her heart beat speeding up drawing Damon's attention.

"I've seen him in my visions and sometimes he appears and bad mouth's my sketching skills" Bridget said inspecting her nails.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie asked tearing up.

"I didn't know it would upset you this much and I thought it would be a no brainer since everyone here knows that I get visions and see dead people all the time, sorry cuz" Bridget said patting her awkwardly on the back looking completely uncomfortable.

"Ok now that the water works are over, what brings you by Barbie?" Damon asked rolling his eyes at the glares he was getting.

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the eyes that were waiting for her to speak.

"Oh yeah…Bonnie your dad was in the Grill earlier talking to Silas about you but I stopped him before he could mention that you were here" Caroline said feeling the goose bumps she felt earlier spread across her skin again.

"What? Did he hurt him?" Bonnie asked panic rising in her chest.

"No your dad's fine, he didn't know it was Silas. His going to be fine…his flying to Paris tonight…he said he'd call you" Caroline said looking at the ground feeling bad for her friend.

"Good" Bonnie said surprising everyone.

"His not safe here, I can't worry about him and this fight at the same time" she said wringing her wrists when she saw everyone staring.

Bianca suddenly sat up abruptly.

"It's school tomorrow isn't it?" she asked looking at Stefan.

"Yeah?...and?" Caroline said because she had no interest in actually going.

"We need to enrol" Bianca said getting up shaking the grass out of her curly hair.

"Why would you want to go to high school?" Damon asked rolling his eyes at the stupidity.

"Because Bonnie needs an education but it's not safe for her to just have two vamps protecting her…she needs us" Bridget explained with a bored expression.

"Hey thanks" Caroline said looking slightly offended.

"I mean your track record with protecting people really sucks…no offence Blondie" Bridget said smirking in a Damon like fashion.

Damon rolled his eyes at them and then focussed his gaze on Bonnie who seemed deep in thought…probably thinking about Baby Gilbert who really didn't deserve her loyalty Damon thought bitterly.

"Wanna get out of here?" he whispered in her ear even though he knew everyone could hear.

She nodded and they left the garden heading for Damon's car.

….

"The beach?" Bonnie asked getting out of the car and stretching her arms.

"Yeah…I don't know about you but I haven't seen nearly enough women in their bikinis" Damon said winking at her as she rolled her eyes.

Bonnie thanked her lucky stars she wore shorts today and took off her shoes so she could walk barefoot toward the waves.

She looked back at Damon who was sitting on the sand watching her intently.

They both had a lot on their minds and honestly were sick of just talking about it.

She turned toward the ocean and dipped her feet in the water giggling at the way it tickled her toes. She took off her t-shirt to reveal her camisole and threw it on the sand and started to wade further into water relishing in the way it numbed her body.

Damon sat on the sand and watched Bonnie wading further into the ocean feeling mesmerised. The way the sun shone on her face highlighting her beautiful features, the way she kept smiling back at him warming his cold heart in a way he thought only Elena could do.

Elena, the woman he loved with all his heart. Whenever he saw her now he felt the same feeling he got whenever he saw Katherine, hurt and hate. Don't get him wrong he loves Elena but the woman who currently inhabited her body was an exact carbon copy of the woman who sired him.

"That was a dumb idea" Bonnie said sitting down next to him breaking through his thoughts.

"What was?" he asked looking at her as she pushed her wet hair out of her face looking as beautiful as ever.

"Swimming with the clothes I came in" She said gesturing to her wet clothes.

Damon nodded and pulled his T-shirt off handing it to her.

She smirked at the way some teenage girls giggled and pointed at him.

"I think there's a mall nearby if you want your t-shirt back" She said pulling it on.

"And who would we be shopping for Judgy?" Damon asked admiring at how beautiful she looked in his shirt.

"Me of course, c'mon I thought this trip was to make me feel better" Bonnie said already heading toward his car.

"And who will be paying?" Damon asked smirking at the stares he was getting. 'I still got it' he thought to himself.

"You" Bonnie said innocently as he got behind the wheel of the car while pulling on a new shirt which he got from the boot of his car.

"I can't believe you're taking advantage of me!...I feel so used! Now I know why you're with me…for my money!" Damon exclaimed dramatically making woman in the street give Bonnie the evil eye as she burst out laughing at his rant.

"Yeah…now I want diamonds this time and real one's not that cheap stuff you gave me last time…and I can't believe that bag you gave me last week, I was so embarrassed" Bonnie said in her best gold digger imitation.

Damon chuckled lightly and drove off toward the mall.

Bonnie was perfect…She kept the Elena shadows away.

**A.N: Okay so Damon planted the address for Elena to find…shame poor thing. Stefan and Caroline are going on a trip to keep Elena and Rebekah busy…here's to hoping they behave themselves…or not. Lemme know what you think? I love reviews just like I love anyone who happens to ship Bamon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hello Awesome Bamonaters! I'm feeling super happy today so I thought I'd write this, it takes place the evening and the day after my last chapter…Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

"You've been acting weird" Damon said lying on his back on Bianca's bed.

"I have?" Bianca asked feigning innocence as she got up off the bed and went to sit at her vanity.

"Yes, you have" Damon said sitting up and looking at her in her reflection. "So why don't you just spit it out" he said raising his eyebrow at her.

Bianca stared back at him defiantly for a couple of minutes before sighing in defeat.

"You wouldn't understand" she said running her hands through her curly hair avoiding eye contact.

Damon rolled his eyes at her and got up and walked over to her.

"How long have I been alive? I think we both know there's very little that I don't understand" He said smirking slightly at her.

She smiled and looked down at her hands before getting up out of her seat wiping furiously at the tears that fell from her eyes.

"He came to see me…two nights ago" Bianca said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Who?...the boogy man?" Damon asked confused.

Bianca let out a sad laugh and went to sit down on her bed again.

"Kol was here, I don't know how he got here…he said it was like a push and pull or something" Bianca said staring into space missing Damon's face switch from neutral to panic to neutral again.

"Yeah?" Damon said clearing his throat.

"I miss him so much…and I have the power to bring him back but I can't!" She yelled frustrated making a crack in her vanity mirror.

Damon walked over to her not at all phased by her outburst.

"Why not?" Damon asked her in a neutral.

"What?" she asked confused as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you bring him back?" Damon asked like he was pointing out something obvious.

Bianca sighed and wiped at her tears again and looked up at Damon to offer another sad smile.

"Well firstly, I need the blood of a living relative, which if you haven't noticed is severely lacking…and secondly" she sighed again and stared at her hands.

"He doesn't want to come back…or at least not yet" she said rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Not yet?" Damon scoffed at the idea.

"He says if I bring him back now…he won't be a vampire, apparently I have to channel from another celestial event for him to come back as he left." She said looking at Damon for his opinion.

Damon burst out laughing and stared at Bianca like she was crazy.

"And that's the guy you fell in love with?" Damon asked when he stopped laughing.

Bianca grinned at him and soon found herself laughing along with Damon before giving him an aneurism.

"Ahh what is it with you women and aneurisms?" Damon yelled glaring at her when she stopped the pain.

"Don't start Judging me" Bianca said pointing her finger at Damon with an angry expression.

"Duly noted" Damon said rubbing his temples until the pain subsided.

"You know what your problem is?" Damon asked and when she didn't answer he continued. "You're too sensitive" he said and went to lay on his back again.

When he saw she wasn't going to answer him he sighed.

"I mean from what I've heard from the Elena version that takes her happy pills, love conquers all or whatever…I mean shouldn't he be so anxious to get back that he'd give up being an original?" Damon asked looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Bianca shrugged and fell next to him on her back.

"I understand I guess I wouldn't wanna come back powerless either" She letting a stray tear fall.

Damon scoffed again.

"I would if it meant getting to be with Elena again" Damon said glancing at her before looking at the ceiling again.

Bianca laughed and this time genuinely drawing Damon's attention who narrowed his eyes at her curiously.

"Really Damon?" she asked turning her head to stare at him.

"What?...yes of course, I love Elena I'd do anything for her" he said looking at her confused.

Bianca looked at him and nodded solemnly.

"You'd give up the ability to protect those you love to be with a woman who can't decide which man to be in love with on which day?" she asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

Damon sat up abruptly and scowled at her.

"Don't start" he said pointing at her.

She smiled and stared at the ceiling again.

"I'm sorry" she whispered surprising him.

Damon rolled his eyes at her and smirked.

"I thought I taught you to never apologise" he said amused.

"I figured since your breaking your own rules lately so can I" she said mirroring his smirk but not moving her eyes from the ceiling.

"And what rules have I broken?" Damon asked interested now.

Bianca sat up and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Can I ask you a question Damon?" she asked him ignoring his question.

He nodded and moved to sit next to her but she gestured for him to stop.

"If you had to choose and it was a life or death decision between saving the cure or saving Bonnie, which would you choose?" Bianca asked knowing he would make a snarky comment she stopped him again.

"Because it could came down to that and I wanna be sure you'll make the right decision" Bianca said staring at him sternly

Damon laughed humourlessly.

"I think you're forgetting who I am" Damon said his face changing to and fro between vampire and human.

"Actually it's because I know who you are, you make selfish decisions all the time but you've always made the right decision when it comes down to the Bennett lineage" Bianca said getting up and walking over to him crossing her arms across her chest. "You've always made the right decision when it came down to Bonnie's life…so answer me if it came down to Bonnie's life for Elena's happiness which would you choose?" Bianca asked willing to accept any answer she got.

Damon nodded and stepped away from the witch.

"It will never come down to that" he said smirking at her making her turn her back on him disappointed.

"Please close the door on your way out" she said softly before going to lie on her bed again.

Damon nodded and left her room and then closing the door behind him.

…..

The next day Bonnie took one last look at herself in the mirror before grabbing her bag and leaving her room and found herself bumping into Damon.

"Oh sorry" she mumbled distracted and smiled before walking around him to the stairs.

"Hey Judgy…do you need a ride?" Damon asked stopping her in her tracks.

"I have a car Damon" she said smirking at him but stopped when she saw his expression which to be frank looked quite depressing.

"C'mon" Bonnie sighed walking down the stairs toward his car.

He opened the door for her and jogged around to the driver's side and got in.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked when they started pulling out of the drive way.

Damon kept silent for a little while and kept his gaze on the road before turning his attention back on her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking conflicted.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked glaring at him making him laugh.

"I didn't DO anything witchy, it's a straight forward question one which requires a straight forward answer" Damon said a little amused by her assumption.

Bonnie nodded and looked out the window before looking at him again.

"I trust you to keep me alive long enough to get this spell done" Bonnie lied looking out the window again.

Damon chuckled and eyed the witch while leaning over to her.

"You're LYING" Damon breathed into her ear before sitting upright in his seat again.

"How so?" Bonnie asked him confused by his attitude.

"Because you and I both know that I would do anything to protect you with or without the spell" Damon mumbled mostly to himself.

Bonnie smiled at him before un-buckling herself and turning in her seat to grab her bag from the back.

She scratched around in her bag until she found what she was looking for.

She pulled out the box and motioned for Damon to turn into an abandoned dark road. She motioned for him to stop and she got out.

"Are you planning on killing me here witchy?" Damon asked following her to an old ruined cabin.

"Don't give me ideas" Bonnie said smirking as she entered the cabin.

She opened the box which revealed a protection ring.

"Give me your ring" she said lighting candles on the table making Damon raise his eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon you expect me to trust you but you won't trust me?" she asked holding out her hand to receive the ring.

"Pretty much" Damon said not making a move to give her the ring.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked over to Damon taking the hand which contained his ring on it and slipped it off his finger as he made no move to protest.

"Just stay away from the windows and you'll be fine" Bonnie said walking over to the table setting the two rings next to each other.

Damon watched Bonnie closely not making a move to grab his ring.

She closed her eyes and mumbled a spell dissolving the protection ring turning it into mist and sent it into Damon's ring.

She stopped lifted the ring and inspected it smiling triumphantly at herself before walking over to him and slipping the ring back on his finger.

She held on to his hand and walked over to a window pulling him with her where the light streamed in and lifted his hand to the light and watched as the sun did nothing to affect him.

"Ok done" she said grinning at him and walked out of the cabin as he followed behind her confused.

"I would say thank you" Damon said opening the door for her before speeding to his seat. "But I don't know what I would be thanking you for" he said starting the car.

"I just made you immune to any spell any witch might cast on you besides me" Bonnie said crossing her arms smiling smug at him.

"The only witch that ever attacks me is you Bonnie" Damon deadpanned.

Bonnie laughed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Such a lie, but I'll let that slide, I'm not supposed to do that spell for any vampire but one that I trust…" she said playing with her phone.

Damon looked at her surprised.

"You trust me?" he asked shocked.

"I told you…I trust you to keep me alive and to help me with this" Bonnie said looking him in the eye and then smirking. "Also you should probably know that I could revoke the spell any time I choose so you better not let me down Salvatore" she said pointing at him sternly.

Damon smirked at her and raised his hands in defence before turning into the parking lot of Bonnie's school.

"Why'd you do it then" Damon asked watching random girls from Bonnie's school waving at him and giggling.

Bonnie shrugged and grabbed her bag from the back seat.

"Honestly I got no clue…I don't think the Elena excuse would hold up since…you know" Bonnie said getting out of the car and walking toward the school but stopped when she heard his parting words.

"Oh believe me Judgy I ran out of excuses a long time ago" Damon said before revving his engine and leaving the school parking lot.

Bonnie smiled a knowing smile before walking toward the main school building as the bell rang.

….

"Ok class…This is Betty Bennett" Mr Carter said gesturing to Betty who looked like she'd rather be outside than be subjected to the staring she was receiving.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself" Mr Carter said crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back onto his desk.

Betty smiled at the teacher and turned to face the class putting on her most innocent act.

"Hi, I'm Betty…urm Bonnie's cousin? My sisters and I came to visit from Spain and decided to stay" she said smiling brightly at the class who looked at her as if she was crazy.

A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes and typical girl next door features raised her hand.

"Why would you want to stay here?" she asked when she got permission to speak.

Betty smiled at the girl.

"We've travelled for as long as I can remember it kinda gets redundant after a while" Betty said and then smiled at the teacher waiting for him to assign a seat to her.

"Ok Betty you can have that seat next to Amber" Mr Carter said and went to sit behind his desk as Betty went to sit next to Amber.

"Hi I'm Amber" a girl with striking blue eyes and black hair whispered to Betty and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Betty whispered back smiling before pulling out her phone to text Bianca.

**~In class…think I made friends with Amber young?~**

Betty looked up at the teacher and pretended to listen when her phone buzzed drawing her attention.

**~B careful of her…She's under Rebekah's compulsion chat l8r~**

Betty smiled to herself and put her phone away going back to pretending to listen.

….

Bonnie went to sit at the picnic table her friends usually sat at and waited for them to arrive.

She took this time to think about the past year, everything she went through with her friends.

Elena turning into a vampire, Jeremy dying…that was the hardest part to think of.

How she promised to protect him and then him ending up dead that's why she decided to work with Damon in the first place. She hoped somehow she could redeem herself by bringing him back and keeping her promise.

Damon…somehow over the last couple of weeks she started to hate him less and less and has even developed some weird friendship with him. She meant what she said to Caroline, she wouldn't forgive him for turning her mother. That wasn't her, she couldn't just let go, that was reserved for people like Elena who could forgive everything despite what happened. She wasn't naïve enough to believe he's changed but she knew that he loved Stefan and Elena and in some way cared about everyone in their friendship circle. He was her friend now yes, and she didn't hate him…not anymore.

She would no longer hate what he was because who was she to judge after the part she had to play in Mayor Lockwood's and Mason's death's. She was no longer an innocent bystander so she wouldn't judge…not anymore. Besides even though Emily was probably rolling in her grave she had to admit the effect he had on her. He made her feel free again, he reminded her of when she was human, a teenager who had a social life that didn't involve the walking dead.

He took her shopping and to the movies, places she hardly recognised and reminded her that her life didn't have to revolve around spells but that she could still have fun and be young. She laughed again and made jokes and smiled genuinely again so sue her if the guy that made her smile was her supposed enemy…he was her protector after all so she wouldn't feel guilty about her friendship with him.

"Hey you're brooding don't let Damon catch you" Stefan said waking her up from her thoughts.

She laughed and looked up at him as he sat down in front of her.

"Yeah he'll think you're rubbing off on me" Bonnie said as Betty, Bianca and Bridget came to join them.

"Who's rubbing off on who?" Bridget asked as she took out her lunch.

"Stefan on Caroline" Betty said causing everyone to snicker as Stefan looked at them confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked interested now.

"I think she's talking about the unresolved sexual tension between you and Caroline" Bianca said trying to stifle her giggles.

Stefan rolled his eyes at them and looked at Bonnie for help but found her trying to hide her laughter behind her bottle of water.

"There is no sexual tension between Caroline and me" Stefan said looking through the crowed for his blonde friend who was now talking to one of Tyler's friends.

"Yeah right" Bonnie said winking at him.

"Yeah your tension is almost as bad as the obvious tension between Bonnie and Damon" Bridget said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed looking at Bridget shocked who just kept chewing like she never said anything.

Stefan laughed now as Caroline came to sit at the table next to Betty.

"What's the joke?" she asked as she pulled out her stash of twinkies.

"Bonnie denying her attraction to Damon" Stefan said grinning at Bonnie who was now glaring at him.

Caroline looked at Bonne and winked at her.

"I mean c'mon Bon just get it over with already" Caroline said and moved over for Matt who came to sit next to her at the table.

"Get what over with?" Matt and Bonnie asked at the same time although Bonnie sounded more embarrassed than curious.

Caroline wiggled her eyebrows and gave Bonnie a mischievous look.

"Just sleep with him and get it over with" Caroline said shocking Bonnie who almost had a heart attack.

"You hate him!...why would you send your best friend to him?" Bonnie asked throwing her hands in frustration.

"Who said I hated him?...I just happen to be grossed out by the man but I know for a fact he'll leave you satisfied" Caroline said getting sighs of agreement from the other three witches.

"This is a nightmare" Bonnie mumbled to herself before dropping her head on the table.

"But if you give in to him you'll be in dream land" Bridget said patting Bonnie on the back.

Bianca laughed but decided to change the subject before Bonnie decide to burn them all alive…or well Matt alive and the rest un-alive.

"Ok enough of torturing my dear baby cousin, when are you going on the honeymoon Stefan?...Caroline?" Bianca asked glancing out of the corner of her eye as Bonnie perked up again.

"What honeymoon?" Stefan and Caroline asked at the same time.

"Don't you just love it when they do that?" Bonnie asked smiling mischievously at them making everyone laugh.

They both rolled their eyes but laughed along with everyone including Matt who thought the idea of Caroline and Stefan was ridiculous anyway.

**A.N: Okay that's it…seems Damon is conflicted…and Kol visiting Bianca could only spell trouble. Let me know what you think…pretty please**


	17. Chapter 17

Damon Logic

**A.N: Greetings to all my fellow Bamonaters out there! I just wanna say thank you to all of you that is following and reviewing this story that's awesome of you…P.S I feel like I should dedicate 25 to life by Eminem to the messed up friendship between Bonnie and Elena…just sayin….**

Chapter 17

"Stefan get your Broody ass down here!" Caroline yelled when she entered the manor with her suitcase and giggled when he came rushing down the stairs to meet her at the door.

"What?" he asked panting and looking at her confused while buttoning his shirt.

Caroline rolled her eyes and made her way to the parlor with her suitcase.

"Why aren't you ready?" she asked glaring at him.

"Ready for what?" he asked when he entered the parlor after her.

"The trip to California, we said we were going today…don't tell me you forgot? After everything I went through to convince my mom to let me go…" Caroline rambled angrily while Stefan stood and listened with an apologetic look on his face.

"Never fear when Bonnie's near" Bonnie said rushing into the parlor with a duffle bag of Stefan's clothes and blood for the road.

Stefan turned to Bonnie and took the duffel bag from her with a thankful look on his face.

"Where'd you get the blood from?" he asked confused and gestured to the bottle in the bag.

"You can thank me for that lil bro" Damon said strolling in with a smirk on his face.

Stefan looked at him suspiciously before eyeing the bottle.

"It's ok I'll get something on the way" Stefan said taking the bottles out of his bag and putting it on the coffee table.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took the bottles and put it back in his bag.

"Relax it's not human blood I made sure of that" she said reassuring him while Damon rolled his eyes at them.

"Yeah where's the trust brother?" Damon asked smirking as he went to sit down on the couch.

Bonnie almost gave him an aneurysm when she reminded herself that she was now practising restraint.

"You guys have to get going…who knows how many dead people will turn up in Cali before they decide to come back and take their anger out on more innocent people" Bonnie said rubbing her wrists.

Stefan nodded and grabbed his and Caroline's bags before heading out the front door to his car.

"Relax Bon, we'll keep them busy until you've got everything ready we won't be back a moment sooner then we have to be." Caroline said hugging Bonnie before heading to Stefan's car.

Bonnie turned to glare at Damon who looked up at her with a smug look on his face.

"You could have given him a hug or something" Bonnie said walking to the library prompting him to follow her.

"Excuse me…what?" Damon asked not sure if he heard right.

"You heard me…we just sent them to pull one over on two of his ex's, he might not come back the same and you didn't even think to give him parting words of advice or something" Bonnie said taking a book from the shelf.

"What was I supposed to say? Keep your head in the game?...this isn't high school musical witchy" Damon said taking the book out of her hands and reading the title.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and grabbed the book out of his hands and went to sit down on his favourite chair just to irritate him.

"Why are you reading up on the healing properties of nature?" Damon asked standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"I don't know…I had a dream last night about Shane…or more like a memory of Silas of how he healed me on the island, I just wanted to read more about it" she said shrugging making Damon frown.

"Do you think he's trying to contact you?" Damon asked moving closer to her.

"No I was thinking about the island last night before I went to sleep so I guess that's why I dreamt about it" Bonnie said flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for and curled up in Damon's chair making him smirk at her.

"Don't get too comfortable on there" Damon said over his shoulder as he left the library making her smirk back at him.

….

"You have to tell Damon" Bridget said to Bianca as Betty paced up and down.

"He is way too hung up on Elena drama to help us with this, look we'll give Bonnie a boost of power, help her bring that Jeremy dude back, kill Silas and then high tail it out of here before they arrive…we have a month before they get here…we'll be fine" Bianca said reassuring Bridget.

"We can't just leave Bonnie!" Betty said glaring at Bianca.

"We have to…we need to lead them away from Mystic falls before Leo discovers her" Bianca said getting up off the bed pulling a silver necklace with a blue crystal out of her jewellery box.

"Can't you just break the bond?" Bridget asked Bianca.

"Kol has to be brought back for me to break the bond…this would've run so much more smoothly if it weren't for that doppelgänger coming up with that plan to kill him, whenever I think of her I imagine ripping her worthless heart from her chest but change my mind at the last second for Damon's sake" Bianca said putting the necklace around her neck and then putting her books in her bag.

"You should never have formed that bond with him" Betty said sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"The bond was necessary to keep us off Leo's radar…it helped remember? Or have you forgotten the weeks of the human life you wanted to experience?" Bianca said now feeling her irritation rise.

Bridget rolled her eyes at her sisters and went to sit down on a chair.

"What happens if we don't get this done before they arrive" Bridget asked Bianca who was an amazing strategist.

"Then I guess I'll have to dip into the type of magic mother would frown upon and bring Kol back, it will give us the extra boost to handle things quickly before we leave…we'll dull Bonnie's powers for a week so they won't suspect her of being a witch and they will leave town searching for us" Bianca said shrugging making Betty frown.

"You know what happened last time you dealt with the danger lands" Betty said to Bianca who turned and glared daggers at her.

"It seems you forget your place sister…if I hear either of you bothered Damon with this revelation I WILL make you regret it…are we clear?" Bianca asked sternly.

"Crystal" they said and left her room.

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on her bed trying to stop her trembling hands.

"Don't worry love, you'll feel better once I return" Kol said appearing next to her making her jump slightly.

"I thought I asked you to leave me alone" Bianca said getting up from the bed turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

"And I told you that as long as you think of me I'll be here" Kol said smirking at her.

"What do you want Kol?" Bianca said sighing as she walked over to her vanity to create space between them.

"I see you still haven't forgiven me for not wanting to come back" Kol said walking over to her.

"I'm in pain Kol! Literally but you don't care do you?...all you care about is power!" Bianca yelled at him and moved away from him.

"Oh no need for the dramatics love you know how I feel about you and it's because of those particular feelings that I entered into this bond with you in the first place" Kol said rolling his eyes at her.

"Why won't you just come back?" Bianca asked wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Think about it this way…If I come back as a human I won't be able to protect you from Leo…and a pretty young thing such as yourself does not belong 6 feet under." Kol said putting his hands on her shoulders to make her face him.

"You can't protect me now either so I don't understand what the difference is" Bianca said shrugging him off her.

"You underestimate me love…I am using what little power I have left to keep you off their radar…as much as it pains me to say this but I'm not doing this simply for the power" Kol said wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her curly hair to breathe her in.

Bianca sighed and used the weak bond they had to hold on to him tighter.

"Damon says if you love me you'll come back, to hell with being an original" she said tightening her grip around his neck for fear of his departure which would soon come.

Kol chuckled and kissed her neck.

"I don't much care what he thinks of me but I do wonder if you're losing faith in my promise of coming back to you?...we are meant to be after all" He said rubbing circles on her back.

Bianca laughed and pulled back from him.

"I don't know why you don't like him, he's a lot like you" Bianca giggled and then gasped when she felt her stomach contract.

"Ahh!" she screamed in pain and dropped to her knees.

"My time here seems to have ended for now" Kol said through gritted teeth and dropped down in front of her to caress her cheek forcing the pain from her body. "I will be back soon love just hold off on my resurrection a while longer" he whispered and faded away leaving a ghostly kiss on her lips.

Bianca wiped the remaining tears from her eyes picked up her bag put on a brave face and left her room.

….

"Most of the people here are compelled" Elena said frustrated as she threw a lifeless body to the side wiping the traces of blood from her mouth.

"Most but not all" Rebekah said leaning against a wall looking bored.

"You found someone with information?" Elena asked interest peaked as she walked toward Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled sarcastically at Elena.

"Dispose of the body will you and meet me in the diner across the street" Rebekah said leaving the dark ally.

Elena smirked and turned to the corpse.

"Now where to put you?...Do they even have animal attacks in Cali?" She asked the dead girl. "Oh well we'll just blame it on the local vamps" Elena said smirking before rolling the body toward a corner and leaving the ally.

A few moments later a dark figure of a man entered the ally as the lifeless body of the girl awoke bringing a smile to the dark figures face.

"Are they searching for Katherine?" The man asked.

The girl groaned rubbing her throat and nodded.

"Stefan called ahead and asked me to keep them searching, has Caleb given Rebekah the address?" she asked getting up to face the man while cracking her neck.

"Yes, you need to stay underground or Elena will realise something is up" The man said turning to leave the ally.

"Don't worry I'm going to Georgia until they leave, take care Benjamin" the girl said disappearing into thin air.

The man chuckled as he left the ally.

"You owe me big Salvatore" the man said while pulling out his phone to make a phone call.

…

"Damon? What the hell?!" Bonnie yelled as Damon rushed into her room rummaged through her closet and through a sundress at her head.

"Get dressed we're going out" He said standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"What? Where?" she asked confused as she took the dress off her head to glare at him.

"I kinda need a favour" Damon said not making eye contact with her.

Bonnie groaned and got off her bed, walked to her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked behind the door while putting the dress on.

"We need to end Silas and there's a certain witch just outside of town who knows how to do it efficiently" Damon said sitting on her bed going through her chemistry textbook.

"So what do you need my help with?" Bonnie asked opening the door and sticking her head out to look at him.

"This witch and I might have some history which in my defence wasn't as bad as she makes it out to be" Damon said turning a page in the textbook to avoid looking at her.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Bonnie deadpanned and walked out of the bathroom once she had the dress on and went back to her wardrobe to search for her matching wedge heels.

"I will have you know that it was mutually beneficial but alas she got too clingy" Damon said pouting as Bonnie rolled her eyes while putting the wedges on.

"So what? You want me to go sweet talk her for you?" Bonnie asked turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

"No" Damon said and then lost track of his thoughts as he stared at Bonnie's long legs making her smirk.

"Then what?" she asked waking him up from his no doubt dirty thoughts.

"Like I said she's a bit obsessive and she only ever helps me when I have a 'girlfriend'" Damon said scoffing at the thought.

"I still don't see where I fit in…you want me to hook you up with one of my friends?" She asked sitting down at her vanity brushing out her hair.

"No…your friends talk too much and might end up dead before we get there" Damon said rolling his eyes at her.

"Then what Damon? Get to the point" Bonnie huffed when she finished brushing her hair.

"I need you to go undercover as my hot witch girlfriend" Damon said smirking at her when she froze.

"Excuse me" she asked not quite sure if she heard right.

"I didn't stutter" he said putting the textbook down to look her in the eye through her reflection.

Then she relaxed and started laughing.

"Your joking?...where are we really going?" Bonnie asked spraying perfume on her neck and got up from her vanity to walk over to him.

"I just told you…c'mon witchy it's not as bad as it sounds…all you have to do is throw a smile here add a little nickname there and bingo I got the info I need to get rid of Silas…now isn't that what you want?" Damon asked smirking at her.

"Ok fine…when you put it like that" Bonnie relented and went to sit next to him.

"Look Judgy it's not as bad as you think it is…I'll do all the talking you just have to stand there and look pretty…maybe even show off some of that witchy juju just so she gets the picture or whatever" Damon said turning to look at her.

"I said fine…let's go" Bonnie said getting up and grabbing her bag leaving the room followed by Damon.

"It's gonna be a long day" Damon muttered to himself closing the door behind him.

**A.N: Ok I'm done…once again I wanna thank everyone for the reviews it really means a lot to me, Ok so the phoenix are closing in on the trinity, Bianca has some weird bond with Kol…Stefan asked some friends in California to help them with keeping Elena and Katherine busy…who's the mystery guy? And what will happen when Bonnie and Damon pretend to be a couple? Will the witch believe the act? **


	18. Chapter 18

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hello again awesomest Bamon shippers in the world…ok I know I took a little long to update but I haven't been feeling well lately and then college started up again so I'm really sorry, and also thank you for the reviews guys that was awesome…any who This is what happens when Bonnie and Damon pretend to be a couple and a little bit about Stefan and Caroline's little adventure…**

Chapter 18

Bonnie changed the radio station knowing it would irritate Damon but didn't really care. She smiled when a song she liked played and started singing along to it.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby I want you to want you to want me, would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby I want ya" Bonnie sang along dancing sensually making Damon smirk at her.

She turned to face him with a big smile on her face.

"Want me to get you a pole?" He asked smirking making her frown at him.

"I don't know what you mean" she said crossing her arms humming along to the song.

Damon chuckled and pulled the car to a stop in front of a modern day townhouse and killed the engine.

"Just let me do all the talking" he said looking toward the house and getting out appearing at her side and opening the door for her.

"As if I wanna make conversation with a woman who was crazy enough to let you into her pants" Bonnie said taking his hand and getting out ignoring his mock hurt face.

She was about to let go of his hand but he held on making her look up at him confused.

"Makes it look real" he whispered into her ear and then smirked when he saw her shiver slightly.

"Whatever" she muttered looking away to hide her now pink cheeks.

He smirked but decided not to point it out. He led her to the front door and knocked knowing the witch would be there.

The door was opened by a tall curvy young woman with long straight hair and skin as white as snow who wore a scowl on her face.

"You have some nerve coming here Salvatore" she hissed narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nice to see you too Alice" Damon said moving around her into the house pulling Bonnie along with him.

"Hey is Ruby home?" he asked turning to face her, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Leave Damon" she said holding the door open for them.

"As soon as I've had a little chat with your mother dearest I'll be out of your hair" he said looking around the house.

"Who's at the door Ali- " A woman who looked like she was in her early thirties, with red straight hair, dark green eyes and the same pale skin as Alice asked walking into the room but stopped when she saw Damon.

"What are you doing here" she asked staring at him anger evident in her eyes.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me" He said smirking when he felt her trying to give him an aneurism.

She looked at him confused until her eyes landed on Bonnie.

"You have a witch" she said chuckling softly, "Bout time you got one, what kind of vampire doesn't own a witch anyway?" she said chuckling a little more.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked and was about to say more but was cut off by Damon who squeezed her hand gently.

"Actually I don't own her per say" Damon said smirking a little and cleared his throat when he saw Bonnie glare at him. "Ruby I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Bonnie Bennett" he said smiling brightly at her shocked face.

Alice burst out laughing drawing everyone's attention.

"Isn't that like incest or something?" She asked making everyone stare at her with wide open eyes.

"Well let's see" Damon said pretending to think, "I'm not her dad…since you know I can't procreate and all that jazz, and I'm pretty sure I'm not her brother or cousin…so nope definitely no incest involved" he said smiling dangerously at her making Bonnie hold tighter on to his hand.

"Well from all the years of looking after the Bennett line I'm pretty sure there's something unnatural about that relationship" Alice said nonchalantly inspecting her nails.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her and let go of Damon's hand wrapping an arm around his waist giggling up at him. As she could sense the tension building she decided to say something before their cover could be blown.

"Yeah I know. Sometimes with the way he rocks my world I'm pretty sure being that good is unnatural" Bonnie said squeezing his waist looking up at him with admiration.

He looked down at her slightly surprised but recovered quickly looking at Ruby and Alice with a smug smile.

"A-Are you for real?" Alice asked stuttering her face getting paler than usual.

"Just ask your mom" Damon said winking at her.

"Oh that's disgusting" she said pretending to gag as she left the room.

Damon chuckled at her retreating back and looked at Ruby who was now glaring at him.

"What are you doing here Damon?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I need a favour" he said making her chuckle sardonically at him.

"Doesn't he always?" she said referring to Bonnie for the first time.

Bonnie laughed along with her and let go of Damon making him frown for some unknown reason.

They stopped laughing when Damon rolled his eyes at them.

"Ok c'mon" Ruby said walking into her kitchen followed by Damon and Bonnie.

…

Caroline gasped and threw a bed side lamp at Stefan who ducked just in time as he closed the door to their motel room.

"I am not dying my hair Stefan!" she yelled looking around for something else to throw at him.

"It's only temporary Caroline" Stefan said sighing at her outburst.

"What's wrong with being blonde?" she asked glaring at him.

"Nothing but if we're going undercover it would probably be best if you didn't look like yourself" Stefan said going to lie down on his bed.

Caroline huffed and went to sit on her own bed still glaring at Stefan.

"I'll change my hair colour if you shave your head…how's that?" Caroline said smirking when she saw him tense "That's what I thought…and besides I've been friends with Elena ever since I was a little kid, dying my hair won't make much of a difference to her".

Stefan thought about this and then sat up looking at her when something new occurred to him.

"Your right…and maybe them knowing we're here could be to our advantage, if they think we're looking for the cure they'll stay longer" Stefan said pulling out his phone.

Caroline smiled unconsciously touching her hair and zoned out of the conversation Stefan was having on the phone.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Stefan speaking to her.

"Huh what?" she asked with a dazed look on her face.

"I said an old buddy of mine says Rebekah might be getting suspicious" Stefan said furrowing his eyebrows staring into space.

"What? how?" Caroline asked getting up off the bed and went to stand in front of him.

"She's asking questions about his connection to me" Stefan said rubbing his temples trying to think.

"So what do we do now?" Caroline asked going to sit next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

"I told him to be as honest as possible…and evade questions where necessary" Stefan said turning his head to look at her with a warm smile on his face.

Caroline noticed just how tired he looked, not physically but emotionally.

"Can we trust him?" Caroline asked softly.

"Yeah Benjamin's trustworthy, we don't have to worry 'bout that, his very good at this kind of thing" Stefan said reassuring her, "Hey if you don't want to do this you don't have to…I can take you back to Mystic falls if you want" he said taking her hand off his shoulder holding it in his hands looking into her eyes with his warm smile.

"And let you have all the fun? No way…we're in this together" Caroline said grinning at him.

Stefan smiled and let go of her hand.

"I'm going to take a shower" he said getting up off his bed while taking off his shirt.

Caroline almost said something inappropriate but bit her tongue before the words could leave her mouth.

…

"I can't believe I said that" Bonnie hissed at Damon who sat at the kitchen table next to her while they waited for Ruby to return.

Damon smirked at her and pushed some of her hair behind her ear gently.

"Oh but you did…So I rocked your world huh?" he said smiling smugly.

"Oh shut up" Bonnie snapped and slapped his hand away groaning as she rubbed her temples.

"So rough…were you that rough when_ I rocked your world_?" Damon teased but stopped when he felt a familiar pop in his brain cells.

"Keep talking Salvatore and I swear…" Bonnie started but stopped when she heard Ruby enter the kitchen.

She smiled cheerily at Ruby and grabbed Damon's hand entwining her fingers with his ignoring the comfortable feeling that took over her body.

"You ok Damon?" Ruby asked looking closely at him while putting a Grimior down in front of her and sitting down.

"Yeah just peachy" Damon said plastering a fake smile on his face.

Ruby looked wearily at the 'couple' before flipping through the grimior.

"Ok it says here that Silas can die just like any other vampire, however it won't be easy considering his age and so forth…I suggest you weaken him and drive a stake through his heart" Ruby said running a hand through her red hair not looking up to meet his gaze.

"Now now, Ruby what's the catch?" Damon said smiling dangerously at her.

"Do you love him?" Ruby asked Bonnie completely ignoring him.

Bonnie looked up surprised and decided to be honest.

"No…but I care about him" Bonnie said looking down at their intertwined hands.

"That's funny" Ruby murmured staring into space. "Out of all the girls he's brought here I think you're the only one that's ever been honest with me…I see the care you have for him in your eyes and its profound, you see him for who he is and you accept it" she said getting up from her seat and walking over to a cabinet and opening it to pull out an old box.

Damon and Bonnie stared at her confused but didn't say a word.

"I don't know how you're going to do this" she said opening the box pulling out a dagger forged out of jade and handed it to Bonnie, "But since you're a descendant of Qetsiya it's your duty to end Silas…only you can end him for good sending him straight to where he belongs" Ruby said staring at the dagger while Bonnie ran her fingers over the designs.

"What do these mean?" Bonnie asked not fully understanding what she was just told.

"They are the names of the witches who helped forge this dagger…see while some worshipped him others had the foresight to realise how bad his awakening could be, witches all over the world from places like Africa, Asia, America, Ireland and everywhere else had the exact same vision and worked together to forge this dagger…a weapon that would kill him and entrusted it to my family to keep safe for generations until the chosen one came for it" Ruby said gesturing to Bonnie.

"How do you know I'm…" Bonnie started but was cut off by Alice who interrupted her as she entered the kitchen.

"Because the prophecy speaks of a powerful witch of the line of Qetsiya created for the destruction of all vampires but who begins to trust in her supposed enemy and eventually…" Alice said but stopped speaking when she saw her mother glare at her.

"That's not of importance now child…take this and go home, and remember the dagger will only work when the time is right" Ruby said getting up and ushering them out of the house.

"How do I know when the time is right?" Bonnie asked holding on to the dagger as if her life depended on it.

"You'll feel it in here" Ruby said gesturing to her heart, while Damon and Alice rolled their eyes at how cliché that sounded.

"Ok Bon let's go" Damon said grabbing her hand wanting to leave because he no longer wanted to spend another moment in the witches conference.

Bonnie looked up at him and smirked when an idea entered her mind.

"Ok Damy baby, let's go home and cuddle and watch the notebook again" Bonnie said hugging his arm while he looked at her horrified.

"W-what?" he spluttered as she giggled in her most innocent voice and dragged him out of the house.

They were almost at the car when they heard Ruby call from the porch she sprinted over to Bonnie and hugged her.

"I'm so glad Damon's found you." She paused and let go of Bonnie.

"You're always safe with him" she murmured as she walked away from a dumbfounded Bonnie.

"Get in witchy I haven't had nearly enough Bourbon to get through the day" Damon said opening the car door for her.

She rolled her eyes at him and got in clutching the dagger to her chest.

**A.N: Ok that's it let me know what you think…the song Bonnie was singing is power trip by J cole feat Miguel…I was going to make Bonnie and Damon kiss in this chapter but then I stopped when I realised that a scene like that seems a bit predictable…review please…pretty please**


	19. Chapter 19

Damon Logic:

_A.N: Hi guys…school work has been holding me back from writing so I'm really sorry for updating this late. Please don't hate me! Ok so I loved episode 19 for obvious reasons although I really wished Bonnie danced with Damon during stay by Rihanna but alas Bamon shippers never really get what we want right?...anyway I just wanted to inform you guys that I will be writing that episode in soon._

Chapter 19

"What do you mean Elijah has the cure?" Damon yelled in to the phone as he entered the parlour where the four Bennett witches were congregated on the floor doing homework.

They all snapped their heads up to look at him as he said a variety of curse words under his breath as he listened to his brother explain what happened.

"_Benjamin called me and told me that Katherine is using Elijah to barter her freedom for the cure" Stefan said on the other hand while packing his duffle bag._

"Some things never change" Damon muttered rolling his eyes.

"_Yeah well Rebekah compelled me to tell her where the cure was and now they're heading back as we speak after Elijah" Stefan said picking his and Caroline's bags up and heading out the motel room._

"So what exactly did you do to try and stop them brother?" Damon asked sarcastically ignoring the glare he got from Bonnie.

"_I know I messed up ok but…_"_Stefan said waiting for Caroline to get in._

"What?" Damon asked interest peaked when he heard Stefan's tone.

"_It's Elena she er…said she'd start killing people if we keep trying to force the cure on her. She killed a waitress Damon" Stefan said sighing as Caroline got in and started the engine._

"So what? We just stop?...hell no Stefan this is not just about Elena anymore" Damon said walking over to the liquor cart missing the flicker of pride that flashed across Bianca's face.

"_I know all I'm saying is that we need to be more low key about things until she begins to trust us again" Stefan said pulling out of the parking lot._

"I don't care If she trusts me or not, I'll force that cure down her throat if I have to…to hell with what she wants" Damon said downing a shot.

"_Yeah as wonderful as that sounds brother you need to remember that Elena is off her humanity so she's dangerous…just stay low key would you?...bye" Stefan said putting down the phone as he sped off down the highway._

Damon rolled his eyes and put his phone away.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked getting up off the floor and walking over to him.

"Your best friend is coming back" Bianca said from the floor looking up at Damon sympathetically to which he just rolled his eyes.

…

"I'm not going back to the boarding house" Elena said as she flopped down on Rebekah's expensive couch.

"Well then why don't you go home?...oh wait, you burned that down didn't you?" Rebekah said sarcastically from the seat opposite from her checking her phone for messages.

"And that's why I'm going to live with you" Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah said looking up from her phone to look at Elena like she was crazy.

"You heard me…I mean I am your only friend" Elena said rolling her eyes at Rebekah.

"Why don't you go back to the boarding house?" Rebekah said groaning at the thought of having to share a house with Elena.

"I'm done playing tug-o-war with the Salvatore's" Elena said inspecting her newly manicured nails.

"And how is that my problem?" Rebekah asked sending Elijah another text.

"Well it's not really your problem…but I know a problem you do have, proving to Elijah that you can be human?" Elena asked rhetorically.

"You know of a solution?" Rebekah asked putting her phone aside.

"The prom" Elena said like it was obvious.

"You want me to go to the prom?" Rebekah asked confused.

"What could be more human?" Elena asked smirking.

…

Two days later Bonnie stood in her room looking at her prom dress and sighed.

"Nice, you just buy that?" Damon asked looking at the dress.

"No, Elena, Caroline and I bought our dresses together months ago" Bonnie said absently touching the fabric of the dress missing the way Damon winced slightly at Elena's name.

He cleared his throat and looked at the ground.

"Speaking of prom…do you want me to get you a corsage?" Damon asked smirking at the way she tensed.

"What?" she asked spinning to face him.

"Well since we're going together I figured I should get you something special" Damon said walking over to her with a smug look on his face.

"We're not going together" Bonnie said rolling her eyes at him.

"Then who's taking you little witch?" Damon asked raising his eyebrow but not moving away from her.

"Matt" she answered shortly and walked around him to go sit on her bed cross legged.

"Quarterback?" Damon asked confused making Bonnie smirk.

"Yeah" She answered opening her homework books.

"Isn't he Blondie's date?" Damon asked walking over to her and sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, we're going together" Bonnie said highlighting things in her text book.

"That's ridiculous…ever heard of three's a crowd?" he asked picking up one of her maths books and starting on a few of her sums.

"I don't know have you?" Bonnie asked winking at him.

"Ha ha I see what you did there" he said dryly not looking up from the book as he did her homework for her.

"And anyway I can't go with you" Bonnie said continuing with her highlighting.

"Why not?" Damon asked looking up from what he was doing.

"You and Stefan have to take Elena" she said not looking up to meet his gaze.

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes but continued with the sums he was busy with.

"Maybe I don't want to spend the night with Katherine junior" Damon murmured just loud enough for Bonnie to hear.

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled gently, she knew how hard Elena without emotions was on him.

"Well suck it up, and keep that girlfriend of yours happy would you? I want tomorrow night to go smoothly or Caroline will rip both our hearts out" she said smiling at him.

Damon looked up at her and smiled a genuine smile at her attempt at lifting the mood.

"I won't make any promises Judgy" He said smirking as he finished her maths homework in record time.

…..

Bridget shot up from her sleep on the couch and looked around frantically with the feeling of fear gripping her heart.

"Hey are you ok?" Stefan asked looking up from his book.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" she said shivering slightly, Stefan caught on and walked over to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked sitting down next her and pulling her into his arms as she started shivering uncontrollably.

Bridget took a couple of breathes to calm herself and looked up at Stefan offering him a weak smile before pulling out of his arms.

"I'm fine now thanks" she said running her hands through her hair.

"What was that just now?" Stefan asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Just a vision" Bridget said nonchalantly and sped into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

Stefan followed her and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Just a vision?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah just a vision…Everything's going to be fine" she said trying to get past Stefan who blocked her path.

"Why don't you tell me about this vision?" Stefan said still not letting her pass.

Bridget sighed and went to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Silas is going to make an appearance at the prom I think…I mean this vision wasn't as clear as they normally are but I could sense a dark force, an enemy showing up at the prom, and that could only be Silas right?" she asked looking at Stefan for answers.

He looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows again.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the prom…" Stefan started but was interrupted as Bridget sped over to him with her hand on his chest.

"What no, Bonnie needs this…one night of normal, Bianca Betty and I will take care of Silas" Bridget said in a pleading tone.

Stefan looked down at Bridget smiled and then nodded.

"Then I guess we'll just have to be on the lookout" Stefan said and Bridget's face lighted up as she hugged him.

She squealed in delight as he chuckled.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as she entered the kitchen heading to the fridge.

Bridget let go of Stefan and smiled awkwardly before clearing her throat.

"Stefan promised he'd ask Caroline to dance with him at the prom" Bridget said and left the kitchen.

Bonnie pulled out all the ingredients she would need for her sandwich and turned to face Stefan with a knowing smile on her face.

"So, Caroline huh?" Bonnie said smirking at his horrified face.

"What? no-no she was just kidding" Stefan said thinking of ways to leave the room.

"Really? Because lately you and Caroline have become pretty close…it wouldn't be wrong if you…" Bonnie started but Stefan stopped her.

"Stop, I'm going to stop you right there, unless you want me to ask you about the blossoming friendship between you and my brother" Stefan said smirking at her.

Bonnie laughed and nodded pointing the knife in her hand at him.

"Fair enough Salvatore" she said and went back to making her sandwich as Stefan was about to leave the kitchen Damon walked in past him.

"What's taking you so long with those sandwiches witchy you have three essays to write" Damon said barely acknowledging Stefan as he entered the kitchen.

Stefan smirked and left the kitchen while Damon and Bonnie argued about what to put on sandwiches.

…

_A.N: Ok I know this isn't my best chapter but it's more of a bridge to the prom that I'm going to write because there will be some romance…Because I feel like I've been dragging this moment out too long and c'mon the prom is too epic to just let pass by…anyway I hope this is to your liking if so let me know by reviewing…Ok see you in the next chapter._


	20. Chapter 20

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hey guys I've been working really hard on this so let me know what you think…Oh and Klaus is gonna have a kid?...whaaaaat? and Damon's comment when Stefan put Elena on the bed in the cellar… "She's gonna feel **_**that**_** in the morning" Rotfl I seriously thought he would rush out of there and High 5 Bonnie seriously.**

Chapter 19

Matt stood in the parlour of the Salvatore manor feeling totally out of place but thought he'd suck it up for his friend who was currently still upstairs getting ready for the prom with her cousins.

Damon walked in with his usual smirk on his face followed by Stefan who had an apologetic smile on his face.

"Now…young man you bring our Bonnie home at a suitable time do you understand?" Damon said in a stern voice with the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah I'll try my best" Matt said rolling his eyes while taking the drink offered to him by Stefan.

"Yeah and our little witch needs to come back with the same innocence she left here with" Damon said stepping up to Matt with the same amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Look…" Matt started but was stopped by Damon who smiled and stepped away from him.

"And here she comes now" Damon said turning to the doorway completely ignoring Matt's annoyed face.

Bonnie entered the parlour with a big grin on her face.

Her hair in waves and her dress clinging to all the right places Damon licked his lips involuntarily and turned to look at Matt whose mouth was agape.

"W-wow Bonnie you look wow" Matt said walking over to her with his hands in his pockets.

"What our clueless quarterback means to say is that you look breathtakingly beautiful…more so than usual" Damon said taking her hand and kissing it.

Bonnie looked away blushing as Stefan cleared his throat.

"I second that" he said walking up to her next to Damon and looked past her as the other Bennetts entered the room.

"Ooh I want some compliments too" Betty said walking in with her oversized t-shirt on and shorts with her curly hair in a high pony tail.

"Yeah that drool on your shirt totally brings out the colour of your eyes" Damon said sarcastically as he walked over to the liquor.

Betty rolled her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

"This is not drool…It's an expensive wine spill from your cellar" Betty said smirking at the way Damon tensed mid-pour.

"What is it with you women and our expensive alcohol?...why can't you just stick to the cheap stuff like normal teenagers?" Damon said raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Well…we don't really qualify as normal teenagers" Bianca said running a hand through her now pin straight hair.

Damon took this opportunity to examine Bridget and Bianca's outfits.

Bridget left her hair curly and had it in an up do with flowers in the bun and a long black mermaid dress that hugged her curves and made her electric blue eyes pop.

Bianca had on a red dress with a sweet heart neck line that had black lacing across the bodice. It fell loosely to the floor while her pin straight hair fell across her shoulders and on to her bare back.

"Oh so very true" Stefan said smiling at Bianca.

"Wow you guys really went all out" Matt said looking at them admiringly.

Betty smirked at her sisters and chuckled slightly.

"They wanted to show me what I'm missing out on" She said making her sisters smirk back at her.

"Wait why aren't you coming?" Matt asked her confused.

"Not really my scene…enjoy tonight guys" she said shrugging and left the parlour.

"You guys need to leave too" Bonnie said looking at Stefan and Damon with her authority face on.

"Relax Judgy we were just leaving" Damon said leaving the room followed by Stefan.

…..

Stefan got out of the limousine as Elena walked up to it and caught sight of him.

"I don't need a babysitter" she said annoyed eyeing the bunch of flowers Stefan held in his hand.

"Really?...because the last time I saw you, you snapped a waitresses spine" Stefan said amused as he handed her the flowers.

"Got you to stop the search for the cure didn't it?" Elena said turning on her heel and preparing to walk back in to the house when Damon appeared in front of her.

"Yip…we're just here to make sure you hold up your end of the deal…don't eat the prom queen" he said pointing a mock accusatory finger at her then smirked when he opened his hand to reveal a corsage "May I?"

"No" she said bluntly making him look at Stefan who just shrugged.

He rolled his eyes and forced the corsage on to her wrist.

"Wow would you look at that…nice dress" he said smirking to which she returned and turned away from him.

"Thank you, I stole it" she said glancing at Stefan before heading for the limousine.

….

"Why do I feel like we're at a rehearsal for Caroline's wedding?" Matt asked amused as he looked around at his dancing peers.

"Because I think we are" Bonnie said laughing with him as one of Matt's football friends walks up to them.

"Hey Bonnie" the jock said hugging her.

"Hey Dean…how are you" she said smiling cheerily at him.

"I'm great…well except for the fact that it looks like my favourite cheerleader has hung up her pom-poms" Dean said pouting making her laugh even more.

"I've just been busy lately but you know Caroline won't let me stay away for too long" Bonnie said reassuring her classmate.

"Good good…Hey Matt how's that arm?" Dean asked turning his attention to the quarterback who had been staring at Elena the whole time.

…

Elena stood on the side lines watching her fellow classmates talk and dance as she lifted a mini flask to her mouth just as Damon snatched it away from her.

"You're underage" he said taking a swig from it.

"And you're overage…and quite frankly it's kinda creepy" she said grabbing the flask from his hand again.

Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh c'mon what bad ass senior is complete without a prom date who's slightly too old for high school?" he asked smirking at her.

"Please don't refer to yourself as my date" she said taking a big gulp from the flask.

Damon rolled his eyes at that and used his senses to find Bonnie.

"Oh sorry…your boyfriend" he mumbled absently

He located her scent on the far end of the gym through the crowd, he caught her laughing at one of her class mates jokes and smiled…at least she was having fun.

He frowned when he realised Elena hadn't replied to his comment so he put his focus back on her.

"Something I said?" he asked smirking at her annoyed face.

"I'm not doing this" Elena said about to walk off when he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Not gonna deny that I'm your boyfriend now are ya?" he said amused at her confused face.

"What are you doing" she asked shrugging out of his hold "Trying to stir some feelings?...Ironic since you my sire are the one who had me turn them off" she said smirking.

"Yeah well hindsight's almost a bigger bitch then you are" Damon said snatching the flask from her taking a swig as his eyes fell on Bonnie once again.

"I feel nothing for you Damon" Elena said suddenly serious making him frown.

Damon looked down at her mimicking her serious face and stepped closer to her making her step back.

"Really? Then why tell me you're in-love with me?...Why tell me it's the most real thing you've ever felt in your life?" Damon asked now getting frustrated with the cold doppelgänger.

"I told you I loved you because I was sired to you…and now that I'm not I know that none of it was real but if you still think that it was…I mean maybe you're the one who needs help with your emotions…not me" she said smirking satisfied that she hurt him enough she walked away.

….

"_Caroline was right…Elena's gone" Bonnie said to Matt and hurried out of the building._

Bonnie embraced the cold night air that hit her face and took a deep breath; she was vaguely aware of Damon's instruction to not go anywhere alone but couldn't find it in her heart to fear Silas kidnapping her tonight.

He wouldn't show up to a high school prom any way, he was still trying to win her over right? Then showing up on the night she wanted to spend with her friends wouldn't be very smart of him.

Stay by Rihanna started playing and Bonnie wondered which Salvatore brother Elena was dancing with now. She really hoped it was Stefan because somehow she didn't want Elena anywhere near her new found friend.

That thought confused Bonnie more than anything, that jealous feeling that rose up in her chest when she thought about Elena and Damon. It was completely ridiculous right? Damon can dance with whomever he wants…right?. She didn't have any more time to think when she caught sight of Jeremy.

"Is this real?" she asked tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Does it matter?" he asked extending his hand to her as she walked hurriedly towards him.

He pulled her close and started dancing .

…..

Damon stood with his hand in his pocket and watched his brother dance with the woman he was supposed to be in love with.

Sure watching them together hurt but it didn't hurt more than his hurt ego. Yes Damon Salvatore felt humiliated. The woman he pledged his undying love to was dancing in the arms of his brother who supposedly wanted nothing to do with her.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Damon expected this, Stefan changing his mind but he didn't expect it to come so soon, he thought Stefan would help find the cure for Elena and then when she was human again he'd want her back. Then they'd go back to playing their little tug-o-war with the doppelgänger.

Sighing Damon took another swig of the flask and continued glaring at the couple when Bianca broke away from her prom date and walked up to him.

"You're brooding" She said coming to stand next to him with a blissful smile on her face.

"I'm not brooding, I'm scowling" Damon said annoyed with her presence already.

"Whatever" she said grabbing the flask from him before he could drink some more, "And stop drinking…you're a bad influence on us young impressionable teenagers"

Damon rolled his eyes at the statement and snorted.

"Oh please"" he said snatching the flask back from her, hoping she'd leave.

Bianca frowned at his weak come back and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked concern written all over her face.

Damon smiled scornfully at the couple he was dancing.

"Oh I don't know…maybe the fact that Elena's become an even bigger bitch than Katherine, or the fact that my brother has become a big fat liar" he said sarcastically as his frown grew deeper when Stefan dipped Elena.

Bianca turned to face the couple in question and smiled at Elena's confused face.

"He's just trying to remind her of what they lost before she turned" Bianca said reassuring him.

"Yeah well he's being very convincing" Damon said taking another sip from the flask wondering if anyone had spiked the punch yet since Tyler Lockwood was M.I.A.

"Just because his letting her go doesn't mean he's stopped loving her, It doesn't work like that Damon…you know that better than anyone" Bianca said and then sighed when he didn't reply, "However you my friend need to do something other than scowling at the former Ken and Barbie because quite frankly it's weird and it makes you look like a love sick puppy" Bianca said turning on her heel preparing to walk away when he spoke.

"Isn't that what I am?...a love sick puppy?" Damon asked sardonically

She turned to face him again with a gentle smile on her face.

"Actually, In the time you've become friends with Bonnie I haven't seen signs of this Damon standing in front of me…Look if you wanna stand here and glare at them be my guest but I suggest you go find a really hot girl, dance with her and have fun. Forget about them because depressed is not a good look on you." She said smirking and started to walk toward her date when she stopped and turned slightly not looking up to meet his gaze.

"You're Damon Salvatore…act like it" she said making him smirk before she continued walking to her date leaving Damon to his thoughts.

….

Caroline walked into the building admiring her handy work and smiled blissfully before Elena walked up to her.

"How do I look?" Elena asked smirking at her former best friend

"Are you kidding me?...you look like a back stabbing b- " Caroline started but stopped when Stefan and Bridget came toward them.

She sighed when they smiled at her.

"The dress is beautiful…and it brings out your eyes" Caroline said weakly making Elena smirk.

"Thank you…I thought I'd do it a favour" Elena said making Bridget glare at her

Caroline was about to say something when Bridget's nudging made Stefan spring into action.

"Caroline…why don't you come dance with me" Stefan said smiling warmly at her while extending his hand.

Caroline gave Elena one last glance before smiling warmly at Stefan and taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Why don't you do yourself a favour and stay far away from Caroline tonight" Bridget said from behind Elena.

Elena smirked and turned to face her.

"Is that a threat?" Elena asked mock shivering making Bridget smirk at her.

"You know the beauty of you telling Damon that you felt nothing for him…means that I can now kill you…but I won't…Bianca wants that privilege" Bridget said looking around nonchalantly.

"I'm not afraid of any of you" Elena said glaring at Bridget who laughed humorously.

"You see that little switch of yours is great but the problem is with the feelings gone you don't know when you should be fearing for your life…Caroline doesn't really need my protection but I won't let you spoil this night for her or anyone else…enjoy the rest of your night" Bridget said walking off not waiting for a response.

…..

Jeremy twirled Bonnie around making her giggle before he pulled her back toward his chest.

"You and me…at my senior prom" she said hardly believing it.

"Do you miss me Bonnie?" he asked softly

"Of cause I do" she said looking up at him with truthfully.

He smiled and twirled her again and pulled her against him.

"Do you want this to be real?" he murmured.

She looked up at him tears threatening to fall as she thought of all the reasons she wanted Jeremy to come back all of them centring around the fact that everything will be as it should be again…and she wanted that more than anything.

"Yes" she whispered making him smile down at her.

Suddenly Jeremy's expression changed, he looked desperate as he pulled her closer making her frown a little.

"It can be Bonnie…only expression can bring me back for good" Jeremy said as something clicked in Bonnie's head.

"Oh my god, you're Silas…get away from me" she said pulling away from him disgust evident on her face.

"You need me Bonnie…I'm the only one you can trust" Jeremy said stepping forward toward her as she backed away.

"I don't need you…I don't want anything to do with you" she said stepping further away from him.

"You have no idea how dangerous a resurrection spell can be…and your cousins? They don't care about you…I can help you Bonnie" he said moving toward her again as she backed further away.

"You're trying to get in my head" she said feeling a familiar energy trying to enter her mind.

"I'm just asking for your help in return I can help you bring Jeremy back for good" He said stuffing his one hand in his pocket.

"Leave me alone" she said turning and walking away when his voice stopped her.

"That vampire doesn't care about you, you know…he'll rip out your heart in a second if it means saving Elena" he said making her stop and turn to face him.

"Well then I guess you two have something in common" she said without missing a beat. Bonnie knew not to let Silas's words get to her so she steeled herself against it.

"Please Bonnie let me help you before you let him get to you" he said walking closer her but stopped when he caught the look in her eyes.

"You don't care about me…you only care about bringing down the wall to the other side and I won't do it" She said glaring at him almost daring him to make a move toward her.

"Don't you want to see Jeremy again?" he said stepping hesitantly closer to her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and all the memories of her and Jeremy flooded her mind and for a fleeting moment she thought that maybe bringing down the wall wouldn't be so bad.

Shaking her head she opened her eyes and glared at Silas when she realised that he was trying to get into her head again.

"Not like this" she hissed venomously and walked away.

…

Bonnie ran into the building and breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding when she caught sight of Damon.

"We have a problem" she said drawing his attention.

He looked around to locate everyone else then pulled her on to the dance floor as beneath your beautiful started playing.

"What are you doing? I wanna talk not dance" Bonnie said irritated as Damon nodded and started swaying with her in his arms.

"So talk" Damon said looking at her with a slight smirk on his face, suddenly amused at her angry expression.

"Silas is here" Bonnie said sighing as she looked around to see if anyone was listening.

'_You tell all the boys no…makes you feel good, yeah'_

"Yeah Bridget thought he might show up" Damon said frowning as he felt Bonnie stiffen in his arms.

'_I know you're out of my league but that won't scare me away oh no'_

"We didn't want to worry you" he defended when he caught her glaring at him.

'_You've carried on so long you couldn't stop if you tried it…'_

"I am not Elena Damon, I don't need protecting" Bonnie said trying but failing to get out of his hold as he just tightened his grip on her.

'_You've built you walls so high that no one could climb it, but I'm gonna try…'_

"And no one said you were Elena, we just thought you could use a night off…what happened with Silas?...did he hurt you?" Damon asked growling slightly as he twirled her in his arms while looking around the crowd for anyone suspicious.

'_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath you perfect? Take it off now girl take off now girl I wanna see inside…would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?...'_

Bonnie looked up at him confused not quite sure what to make of his concern so she cleared her throat looking at the floor trying to stop the butterflies in her stomach.

'_You let all the girls go…makes you feel good don't it?'_

"No…he appeared as Jeremy and…we danced" Bonnie said swallowing the tears that wanted to escape.

'_Behind your broad way show I heard a boy say please don't hurt me'_

Damon lifted her chin so she could look at him.

'_You've carried on so long you couldn't stop if you tried it'_

"I'm sorry he used Jeremy to get to you…you didn't deserve that" Damon said sincerely really wishing he could get his hands on Silas at that moment.

'_You built your walls so high that no one could climb it, but I'm gonna try…'_

Bonnie smiled up at him.

'_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful…would you let me see beneath your perfect, take it off now boy take it off now boy, I wanna see inside…'_

"Careful Damon I might start to think you actually care" she said as he twirled her around again and pulled her back to him.

'_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?'_

"Maybe that's because I do actually care Judgy" He said trying to sound nonchalant making her smile even brighter.

"I know" she whispered turning to face him.

'_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower, I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out…'_

Damon smiled back at her and pulled her closer, suddenly feeling as if all the music and sounds just faded into the background leaving just them.

'_Would you let me…see beneath your beautiful…would you let me…see beneath your perfect'_

Bonnie felt a magnetic pull towards the man that was holding her and responded to it despite the words of the dead witches that shouted "Beware of the vampire".

'_Would you let me…see beneath your beautiful tonight?...'_

Damon looked into her emerald green eyes and felt his heart start beating again and his skin started tingling, he moved down toward her inviting lips about to kiss her when they both heard clapping and cheering breaking the spell.

'_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?'…._

"Alright your prom king and queen are…Matt Donavon and Bonnie Bennett" April announced on the mike…Damon let go of her and joined in the clapping as Matt went over to Bonnie and pulled her up with him to the stage.

A wave of disappointment washed over Bonnie as she looked at the crowd searching for Damon who suddenly disappeared from sight.

…

"Are you looking for Silas, or are you actually nostalgic about misspent youth?" Stefan asked walking outside where Damon sat in a tree on a low branch looking at a picture of Stefan and Elena.

"What happened to you being over it?" Damon asked ignoring his attempt at a joke.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked confused as Damon jumped off of the tree.

"Well, if a guy's ready to move on…you seem very convincing as a boyfriend out on the dance floor" Damon said pointing at the picture not meeting his brothers eyes.

"I mean isn't that what we're doing?...reminding Elena of what she's lost?...I can understand that you were a bit distracted with dancing with Bonnie but I haven't lost track of what we're doing here" Stefan said trying to hide the evident amusement on his face.

"And what is it that you're doing here brother?...reminding Elena of her feelings for you?" Damon said desperately trying to take the subject away from the witch he was currently trying to forget.

"Yeah…yeah maybe" Stefan said smirking as Damon hm'd.

"I mean, I don't mean to be a dick Damon…but Elena and I have history…memories laughs, up's and down's, a real relationship. I mean what you have…is just a one night stand that was probably the result of the sire bond." Stefan said no longer making an attempt to hide his amusement as Damon rushed toward him.

Damon fell down to his knees with a grunt as he held on to the stake Stefan plunged into his mid-section.

"The mind…is a very dark and riveting place Damon." Stefan said smirking. Confusing Damon until he realised something…this wasn't Stefan, this was…

"Silas…where's my brother you psychic freak." Damon said groaning at the overwhelming pain.

"His in the woods …where I convinced him I was you, his probably in a bit of pain now too…The witch is mine, stay away from her" Silas said patting Damon on the shoulder before walking away.

…

"Let me guess…extremely handsome man came up to you claiming to be me" Damon said looking at Stefan as he pulled the stake from his abdomen.

"Yeah" Stefan said sighing as he got up.

Their heads snapped up as Bianca teleported to them with an angry look on her face.

"Your little girlfriend just tried to kill Bonnie…so I suggest you go and control her before I do something I _won't_ regret" Bianca says angrily.

"_Get out of my head"_ they heard someone yell.

Bianca looked up and sniffed the air frowning before immediately teleporting toward the sound.

"Bonnie" Damon said lowly panic rising as he started for her but stopped when Stefan grabbed his shoulder.

"What about Elena?" Stefan asks hesitantly.

"Get your priorities straight brother" Damon snapped shrugging Stefan's hand off before rushing away.

"Stefan, Bonnie's losing it" Bridget said rushing to him as he stood up "Where's Damon?" she asked looking around confused.

"He went after Bonnie, Where's Elena?" he asked as Bridget was about to leave.

"Bonnie's using her as a punching bag, c'mon let's go" Bridget said speeding toward them as Stefan followed.

…..

"Bonnie stop" Bianca said sternly as the sound of Elena's bones snapping filled the air.

"Bonnie calm down" Damon said looking around at the car windows that were exploding.

"Why Damon?...don't want me to hurt your precious Elena?" Bonnie asked scornfully increasing the pain in Elena's head.

"Dammit Bonnie, This has nothing to do with Elena…This is about you and the fact that you're about to kill your best friend" Damon said walking toward her.

"I know what I'm doing" Bonnie said increasing the pain tenfold making the wind pick up.

"Damon she's using too much power, she could die…calm her down" Bianca said lowly not making a move so not to startle Bonnie.

"She's not listening" he snapped angrily as lightening flashed above them.

"Bonnie stop!" Stefan said running up to them about to grab Bonnie.

"Stefan don't!" Bridget yelled as Bonnie threw Stefan back not letting up on hurting Elena.

"Damon help me" Elena yelled through the pain but Damon made no move to help her as he walked toward Bonnie cautiously.

Bonnie looked at him threateningly as he got closer to her.

She broke more of Elena's bones making him hesitate and close his eyes clenching his jaw before rushing toward her pulling her into a hug wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief as the pain subsided while Stefan sped over to her injecting her with vervaine making her pass out.

"Oh my god" Bonnie said in a broken sob as if waking up from a trance.

"It's ok, I'm here" He whispered rubbing her back.

"Get me out of here Damon" she whispered hiding her face in his chest.

He nodded and lifted her into his arms before speeding off with her despite Stefan's protests.

…..

**Okay sorry for stopping here but I was writing this in class while the lecturer was speaking and I figured I should probably stop and actually listen if I want to pass…I had to add the part where Bonnie kicked Elena's ass coz it was funny as hell (I got nothing against Elena but she's a little annoying, and when she turns her emotions on again I bet apologising to her friends won't be on her list of things to do)…Bye bye now…**


	21. Chapter 21

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hi to them awesome Bamon fans out there, I have been beyond swamped with assignments and was also in mourning for thee most awesome character on the show Bonnie Bennett so I'm am really sorry for only updating now . Let me know what you think? By reviewing…**

Chapter 21

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays peaked through the curtains in her room at the Salvatore manor.

She groaned and rolled over until she fell out of bed on to the floor.

"What is it with you and the floor?" A male voice asked chuckling.

Startled she lifted a head to see a smirking Damon holding a cup of coffee leaning against the wall by her door.

She groaned again and lifted herself back on to the bed.

"Aren't you on torture Elena duty?" she asked as he walked toward her offering the cup to her.

"Doesn't start until 10" he said shrugging as she took the cup from him.

She looked up at him curiously as he had a faraway look on his face.

"What?" he asked frowning as he sat down at the foot of her bed while staring blankly at the wall.

"You look out of it" she said shrugging while taking a sip of the coffee.

"Lack of sleep" he said waving off the subject as he lay back on to her bed.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that…" she said looking down at the cup slightly ashamed.

_Flashback (Prom night, Salvatore manor)_

_Damon sat on Bonnie's bed as he listened to her stifled cries in the shower. He knew the crying wasn't for almost killing Elena anymore but he didn't know how to comfort her other than just being there, so that's what he did, he sat and waited for her as she cried her heart out under the spray of the water._

_He looked up as she entered the room in only a towel and couldn't bring himself to think dirty thoughts as her broken figure had him wanting to protect above all else._

"_You don't have to be here you know" she muttered softly as she pulled her pyjamas from her drawers._

"_But I am" he said getting up and walking toward her as she turned to face him tightening the towel around her body._

"_Damon…" she started, about to threaten him with an aneurism but found herself speechless when he put his hand on her cheek._

"_When all this is over…I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're never hurt again" he said wiping a stray tear that fell from her eyes._

"_That's just it isn't it?" she said stepping away from him making her way to the bathroom closing the door behind her._

"_What do you mean?" he asked sighing as heard the water at her basin running._

"_There's nothing that you can do to end this nightmare" she said echoing his sigh before climbing into the bed not at all protesting when he lay down beside her._

"_Look Bonnie, I know-" Damon started but stopped talking when Bonnie turned to face him with a 'go ahead I dare you' expression on her face and proceeded to shut when Bonnie decided to change the subject._

"_How's Elena? Is she ok?" Bonnie asked trying to sound concerned but it came out sounding fake and rehearsed, not that Damon blamed her, Elena tried to kill her and that was unforgivable._

"_She's still unconscious…Stefan locked her in the cellar and we're gonna starve her until she flips her humanity switch" Damon said folding his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling._

_Bonnie snorted and turned away from him making him frown._

"_Good luck with that" she said softly, she knew she wasn't being a ray of sunshine but who could blame her? Her best friend tried to kill her on prom night so she wanted to wallow in misery at least just for tonight._

"_I'm sorry" he said turning his head toward her._

"_For what?" she asked softly, her back still turned to her._

"_Your senior prom being such a major let down…not exactly something we can tell our grandkids one day" Damon said poking her on the shoulder repeatedly irritating her so much that she turned to face him about to kick him out of her room when she saw the worried expression he probably didn't even know he had. _

'_Play along' she decided._

"_Are you crazy? I won prom queen…definitely a story to tell the grandkids…and you won't be my baby daddy so get that thought out of your mind" She said smiling lightly at him._

"_What do you mean?...if not me then who?" he asked smirking, because if there's one thing Damon Salvatore knew it's that every girl wanted him to father their children._

"_Definitely Avan Jorgia" Bonnie said pretending to swoon as she sighed happily, staring into space with a huge smile on her face._

_Damon sat up abruptly staring down at her with a shocked face making her bite her lip to stop from laughing._

"_You're cheating on me?" he yelled getting off the bed with mock hurt on his face and walked over to her magazine's picking up one. "With him?" he asked incredulous pointing at the magazine that had Avan Jorgia on the cover._

_Bonnie's giggles turned into a full out laugh as she held on to her mid-section._

"_Sorry babe, but he's really hot and you were failing to deliver" Bonnie said as her laughing calmed down._

"_Failing to deliver huh? You weren't complaining last night" Damon said walking over to her with a determined look on his face._

"_I was faking" she said rolling her eyes at him as he moved closer to her with a serious look on his face._

"_Faking?" he asked an eyebrow raised in amusement sitting in front of her now inching his face closer to hers just to tease her before moving away but he didn't bank on her emerald eyes being so entrancing up close or even her scent being so enticing beckoning him to come closer. Damon found himself wanting to kiss the little witch again and this time he couldn't for the life of him remember why this would be wrong as he inched closer to her._

"_Yeah" she breathed out just now realising that he was about to kiss her. His manly scent infiltrated her nose as he moved closer excruciatingly slow, so slow that she contemplated pulling him closer to end the torture but decided against it as his ocean blue eyes dulled out everything around her, making her head spin slightly but locking her in place._

"_And what would tonight be?" he asked lowly in a husky voice his eyes dropping to her cupid's bow lips in anticipation as her heartbeat picked up._

"_Depends" she whispered licking her lips unconsciously as his hand ghosted up her bare arm leaving goose bumps in its wake making her shiver as his hand rested on her neck._

"_On what?" he asked brushing his lips against hers purposefully sending electricity down her spine and making her breath hitch._

"_On…" she started determined not to let him have the last word but got distracted by Damon's soft lips pressing against hers, her small hands immediately reaching for the hair at the nape of his neck pulling him closer. His hand reaching up to grab a fistful of her hair, He was only vaguely aware that someone had entered the manor but couldn't bring himself to pull away or even care as Bonnie's lips moved sensually against his._

_She sighed when his tongue begged for entrance letting him in to explore and moaned when their tongues met in a dance for dominance._

_His other hand began exploring her body when he felt her reach under his shirt to feel the hard muscles underneath._

_His hand cupped her breast as she traced his happy trail satisfied when he groaned about to push her on to her back so he could get better access of all that was Bonnie Bennett when the air around them suddenly changed._

"_Damon, Bonnie" Bianca called teleporting into the room making them break apart._

"_What?" Damon growled impatiently making Bonnie glare at him as she pulled down her tank top and ran a hand through her now dishevelled hair._

"_I just wanted to make sure Bonnie was ok, geez" Bianca said rolling her eyes at him. "But I can see when I'm not wanted so I'll just go" Bianca said walking out the door with a sly wink to Bonnie tinting her cheeks pink._

_Damon turned to face Bonnie preparing to kiss her again, but frowned when she pulled away and placed a firm hand on his chest._

"_We can't do this" she said looking away from him with a serious expression on her face._

"_Wait what?" he asked confused turning her face to him._

"_Elena" she said like it was obvious "I get that you're hurt by the fact that she's in no humanity zone and isn't being herself but when she gets this cure she'll be back to her old self and I'm not getting in the middle of that" she said moving back against the headboard trying to make space between her and Damon so that her heart rate could slow down._

_He stared at her for a little while blankly before sighing, "So what? We just go back to acting like nothing's going on between us? Seriously? You think that will work?" He asked moving closer to her smirking when he heard her heartbeat pick up._

_Bonnie sighed biting her lower lip, "Damon…" she said making him move away from her with a frown on his face._

"_We'll do it your way" he said softly and disappeared._

Present (next day)

Damon smirked and rolled his eyes making Bonnie glare at him.

"Really don't want to rehash last night, unless you wanna have a repeat minus the rejection" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie sighed and got off the bed putting the now empty cup on her bed side table.

"It wasn't rejection and you know it, you just want me to feel sorry for you and I don't do pity sorry" she said walking to her bathroom.

"Worth a shot" he said sighing and then chuckled when he saw one of her fluffy slippers fly out of the bathroom clearly aimed for his head but missed.

"So you're going to be torturing Elena all day?" Bonnie asked re-entering her room looking through her wardrobe for something to wear.

"Yeah why?" he asked sitting up to look at her really wishing he could repeat the previous night.

"Just want to know how long I should be gone" she said pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and throwing it on her bed before turning back to her wardrobe.

"What do you mean gone?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows as Bonnie debated between three different tops.

"I don't want to be here for it so I'm going out for the day" she said shrugging not at all phased as he sped over to her.

"Silas is still a problem, or have you forgotten?" he asked while choosing forest green top that matched her eyes and handing it to her.

"I haven't forgotten" she said taking the top from him and throwing it next to her jeans on the bed.

"So you're just going to stroll around Mystic Falls waiting for him to show up?" he asked incredulous as she took a pair of wedge heels from her wardrobe.

"First of all, I'm not afraid of anyone least of all Silas and second I'll be at the dance studio all day" she said walking over her clothes and picking them up before turning around to bump into Damon who was directly behind her making her heartbeat pick up again but luckily for her Damon didn't seem to notice.

"I don't have _time _to worry about you trying to play buffy the Silas immortal slayer today" He said glaring at her making her frown at him. "However enlighten me, what's going to stop Silas from showing up at the studio while you learn new pole dancing moves?" He asked moving into her personal space.

"Pole dancing? Really?" she asked rolling her eyes "And I'm going to do a spell to ward Silas away" she said about to move around him when he grabbed her by the arm.

"You're putting yourself in unnecessary danger Judgy and I want to know why" he said lowly and dangerously.

"How is unwinding putting myself in unnecessary danger?" she asked incredulously.

"It is when someone is trying to make you complete some crazy ass triangle" he said glaring at her.

"So you want me to stay here and listen to you…" faun over Elena she finished in her mind sighing as she looked down at her painted toes really wishing he would leave before she did something stupid like throwing him on the bed and continuing where they left off.

Misinterpreting her he rolled his eyes moved out of her way and went to sit on her bed.

"Do one of those sound blocking spells or whatever and stay in your room, problem solved" he said ignoring her glare.

"I'm not going to stay in my room all day, no way, I'll ask Betty to go with me, she loves dancing" Bonnie said walking to her bathroom and closing the door behind her before turning on the shower.

Damon rolled his eyes and laid back on her bed again, how is it that her bed is more comfortable than his? He would have to fix that maybe offer a trade-off, his bed for hers.

Perhaps he just felt comfortable in her presence he mind told him; he knew he could be himself around her even before they became friends.

How did that even happen? Their friendship was so bizarre to him, he never thought she would ever laugh in his presence and here he was the one making her laugh. He guessed he changed over the last two years enough to make him bearable around the little witch.

But her being this open to him was far from just finding him bearable. She liked him now and apparently as more than a friend since she kissed him back last night.

That kiss was definitely not planned; he loved Elena after all right?

Lately it didn't feel that way and he couldn't even blame it on the fact that her emotions were off. He felt something missing that morning he woke up next to her; it wasn't that he wasn't happy. He was definitely happy but what was it?

It frustrated him to no end, that feeling that kept nagging at his conscience. What was it? Maybe it was just guilt? No, Damon Salvatore didn't feel guilt, except when he did…and that just sucked.

He felt like he'd gained and yet lost something that morning and THAT was just depressing.

He lied like that on her bed frowning not noticing Bonnie returning and speaking to him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when she hovered over him smacking his cheeks. He grabbed her wrist to stop her and smirked up at her making her glare playfully at him.

"I don't like this new you" she said unconsciously pouting making his smirk widen into a grin as he sat up making her move off him to sit next him, his hand still wrapped around her wrist.

"New me?" he asked amused making her roll her eyes trying to hide the smile that was tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, you're so grumpy all the time now" she said looking down at the hand that was wrapped around her wrist.

"I don't do grumpy witchy" he said following her gaze before letting go of her wrist about to get up off the bed to give her space when she pulled him back down.

"Apparently you do and I worry Damon, I worry for all those women out there who will lose their eye candy when you develop frown lines" she sighed wiping an imaginary tear from her eye making him chuckle.

"So you _do_ find me attractive" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I never said that" she said rolling her eyes "and stop frowning, it's not very Damon Salvatore like of you" she said wiggling her eyebrows to make a point.

"Damon Salvatore like?...what's that supposed to mean?" he asked moving his face closer to her only mildly surprised when she didn't back up.

"If this is you fishing for compliments you can forget it, you're not going to get any from me" she said getting off the bed about to grab her duffle bag.

"I don't have to fish for compliments…I know what I look like and I look _good_" he said smirking at her as she stuffed her dancing shoes in to it.

"Good bye Mr I can't get enough of myself, _don't _have fun torturing feelings into Elena" she said sighing and leaving the room as Damon reclined on to his back on the bed again breathing in Bonnie's fragrance before closing his eyes.

…..

"Where's Bianca?" Stefan asked Bridget as he walked into the kitchen while she drained a blood bag.

She looked up at him surprised and wiped her mouth of any traces that have been left behind.

"Gone to see Klaus in New Orleans" she mumbled drumming her fingers against the counter she was sitting while simultaneously chewing at her finger nails.

"Why?" Stefan asked walking toward her and pulling her hand from her mouth making her frown before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Kol is missing so she's going to summon he's spirit to get answers but we can't do the spell without the blood of his most powerful sibling….ie Klaus" she said jumping off the counter and pulling another blood bag from the fridge.

"Why does she care that he's no longer haunting her?" Stefan asked confused.

"He's hiding something…I can't get in contact with him and I had a weird vision of him being alive with all his vampire abilities still intact…but that should be impossible since Bonnie's no longer dealing with Silas and the only way we know of bringing back the dead would mean bringing them back as humans." Bridget said draining the new blood bag.

Stefan frowned at her and stopped her from opening the fridge again.

"What's the other problem?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders making her bite her lip before sighing and closing her eyes.

"In the last couple of days since we've been here…we've been doing more magic than we planned on" She said looking around in case Damon walked in.

"Yeah? Why is that a problem? I thought you guys always used this much magic" Stefan said confused furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah but not in Mystic falls…in case you haven't noticed this place is a supernatural hot spot, every witch and warlock in the phoenix is in tune with it. They've definitely picked up on the spike of magic and they're going to investigate, it's a given" Bridget said sighing before stepping around Stefan and walking over to a cupboard to pull out a big bag of potato chips.

"Isn't there something you can do to prevent them from sensing you? Some kind of spell you could try?" Stefan asked as she munched on the chips.

"We had a plan to hide us…Bianca bonded with Kol a while back because an original can't be tracked without them sensing it. They know when a locater spell has been cast to find them, by bonding with him that gift was spread through us all…we couldn't be tracked without knowing it. It did have extra side effect for us though, we could cast powerful spells and it would it would leave an energy signature everywhere, and The Phoenix wouldn't know where we were exactly because essentially we were everywhere as far as they were concerned. But Elena and Jeremy killed Kol so now…" she sighed again and stuffed her face again before narrowing her eyes at Stefan who looked a mixture of confused and amused.

"Sorry, I eat when I'm stressed." She mumbled between bites.

"I've noticed" Stefan said chuckling lightly as he took the bag from her hands. "Look Bridget I know you and I don't have the best past and you probably still hold some resentment for what happened between us all those years ago but I want you to know that I'll be here to help protect you alongside Damon…You girls can trust us not to turn our backs on you when things get tough." Stefan said sincerely making Bridget smile at him.

"The past is in the past Stefan I'm not holding any resentment toward you, I just wish you'd forgive yourself" Bridget said stepping around him about to leave the kitchen when she stopped and spun around.

"And Stefan?" she said drawing his attention "Thank you" she said and left the kitchen.

….

"Ok cupcake…time to wake up" Damon said pulling Elena roughly out of the dark cellar.

"Go to hell" she said weakly squinting at the sunlight that streamed through the cracks in the bolted up window.

"Already there" he mumbled kneeling down in front of her. "Now what I want is for you to tell me if the real you is willing to come out and play yet" he said waving a blood bag in front of her keeping it just out of her reach.

"No" she muttered closing her eyes blindly trying to reach for the bag before giving up in a huff.

"Ah ah, you know you don't get any blood until you've shown some emotion" he said in a sing song voice.

"What do you want me to say Damon? That I love you?" she asked laughing lightly "pathetic" she muttered laying her head back against a wall.

"No, what I want to hear you say is how much you miss having your humanity…don't you miss your friends? School?" Damon asked kneeling in front of her.

"You don't want me to confess my undying love?...wow that's weird considering only a month ago you were begging me to tell you if my feelings for you were real" she said making air quotes with her fingers. "Oh that's right…you've replaced me, with_ Bonnie_" she said grimacing at Bonnie's name.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon asked furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"What's it like? Being with a witch? Is she enough?, I mean Bonnie's cute but that's where it ends. She's not me" Elena said chuckling dryly.

"And thank God for that" Bridget quipped from the door. "Stefan said I could help you torture her for a bit, so here I am" She said shrugging at his questioning eyebrows "So what's first" she said looking at Elena, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh great another pathetic vampire come to join the party…oh wait no you're not even a full on vampire your more of the diluted brand, wow sucks to be you" Elena said smiling wickedly at Bridget who frowned.

"You know just because you flipped your switch doesn't mean you have to be a bitch, you can be a _nice_ evil vampire…don't believe me? Ask Klaus, nicest evil vampire you'll ever meet" Bridget said grabbing the blood bag from Damon and drinking it noisily in front of Elena making sure to spill a little on her face.

"Is this supposed to be torture?" Elena asked feigning boredom.

"What? No we haven't started yet, I just eat when I'm excited" Bridget said licking her lips to remove the excess blood before getting up to light candles around the room.

"Hey Damon, do you remember that awesome little trick vampires do, you know the one where you can enter another vampire's mind? You were always so good at it" Bridget said smirking evilly at Damon who returned her smirk before returning his gaze to a weary Elena.

….

"Mystic Falls? Why would they be here?" a girl who looked about 16 years old with fiery shoulder length red hair and freckles on her cheeks asked a boy who was driving the car they were sitting in.

"I'm picking up on a very strong power signal from here, so either they're here or there's another witch here that we can present to Leo" the boy who looked around 18 or 19 with sandy brown hair, black eyes and deep dimples answered.

"You seem so sure" the girl frowned at the side of his face as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I am Andy, this will get us the recognition we deserve from the phoenix…you can bet on that" the boy said glancing at the frowning girl beside him with a big grin on his face.

…..

**A.N: This is the first time I've ever written a kissing scene so please don't crucify me for that. What happened between Stefan and Bridget in the past? will the mysterious couple find what they are looking for? Will Klaus give Bianca his blood, why did Bonnie **_**really **_**stop the kiss? And where the hell is Silas? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

Damon Logic:

**A.N: I should be doing my assignments but alas here I sit writing yet another chapter…thank you for the reviews guys I really appreciate it and it lets me know if I'm on the right track. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review so I'll know whether you loved it or hated it**…

Chapter 22

"I'm not afraid of you" Elena said weakly trying to keep her eyes open as Damon and Bridget tied her to a chair in the parlour.

"Yeah Yeah, we get it you're fearless…now shut up so we can concentrate…wouldn't wanna accidently make you suicidal" Bridget said chuckling but stopped when she caught Damon's glare.

"Oh c'mon that was funny" Bridget whined tightening the chains around Elena's legs satisfied when she heard Elena's grunt of disapproval.

They had been torturing Elena with her happy memories for three hours, well Damon was. Bridget seemed to think forcing painful memories into her mind on a constant loop would do the trick however Stefan and Damon disapproved so she just sat around waiting for the doppelgänger to switch on again.

That is until Damon agreed to moving the torture party upstairs to the parlour where the alcohol was. Stefan didn't enjoy seeing Elena fight her feelings but he stayed put to make sure Damon and Bridget didn't do anything stupid.

"You really think this is gonna work?" Stefan asked for the hundredth time as Damon entered Elena's mind again.

"Not if Damon keeps showing her images of Barney and Dora the freaking explorer" Bridget said rolling her eyes completely ignoring the glare Damon sent her way.

"What you've been doing hasn't been helping either" Stefan said going to sit next to her on the couch as Damon sighed while Elena seemed to be trying to fight through sleep to wake up again.

"It did work until you stopped me…look, clearly nostalgia isn't working so the only thing I can think of to bring your beloved back would be a) grief b) guilt or if you can't decide…both" Bridget said smirking when she broke Damon's concentration making Elena gasp loudly as she woke up.

"Don't you have homework?" Damon asked walking over to the liquor to pour a drink.

"Don't patronize me, and oh look it's my turn." Bridget said walking toward Elena but was stopped by Stefan who grabbed her arm.

"Give her a break, she's emotionally exhausted" Stefan said looking into Bridget's eyes which just stared blankly back at him.

"Good, that means she's close to cracking...I'm the master of mind games Stefan, I know what I'm doing" she said shrugging him off and walking toward Elena who was now laughing weakly making Bridget stop in her tracks.

"Master of mind games huh?...and yet here I am, still unfazed by your wanna be tricks….I got through the hunter's curse nothing you do now will affect me" Elena said smirking as Bridget who mirrored her smirk.

"Hunter's curse" she murmured out loud turning to face Stefan and Damon with an impressed look on her face before spinning to face Elena again. "You mean the curse that follows you around until you kill yourself if you've made the incredibly stupid mistake of killing a hunter? wow who'd you kill?" Bridget asked going to sit in front of Elena on the floor cross legged interest peaked.

"A hunter named Connor Jordan" Elena said shrugging nonchalantly and was immediately hit by images and the emotions she went through when and after killing him. The images attacked her relentlessly and were followed by emotions and a dull physical pain in her head making her cry out but no sound came…it continued like this for what seemed like days to Elena but was only a couple of seconds in reality until it all disappeared completely.

"Connor Jordan…sexy name, was he hot?" Bridget asked conversationally making Elena question if that pain really just happened.

"Yeah" Elena said confused as Bridget smirked at her again when she suddenly felt the feeling of her heart beating again and her body heat rising…it felt almost as if…she were. No, it can't be, can it? She looked down at Bridget with surprise and confusion written all over her face.

"You know Elena, I've decided to take pity on you and I've turned you into a human again…you're no longer a vampire isn't that great?" Bridget said clapping her hands together as Stefan shook his head in disbelief.

"This can't be happening, this isn't happening" Elena said looking at her hands as she saw her natural colour returning and the sounds around her getting duller. Shaking her head in disbelief she looked at Bridget again who nodded solemnly at her.

Bridget bit her lip as if holding back a secret and then suddenly burst out laughing as Elena's heart stopped beating again, her skin colour going back to pale and the volume around her increasing.

"Oh…I'm sorry but If I could turn vampires into human's again don't you think we would've ditched the whole hunt for the cure thing a long time ago? Wow how dumb are you?" Bridget asked clapping her hands together as Elena glared at her.

"Your evil" Elena hissed at her as she shrugged nonchalantly in reply.

"Yeah…and I _like_ it" Bridget said smirking before getting up and turning to face the Salvatore brothers who looked a mixture between angry confused and impressed.

"You see the difference between you and me is that I've embraced what I am. Granted I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter but hey potato tomato." She said sending an aneurism at Elena as she continued ignoring the doppelgänger's cries of pain, "I didn't abuse the switch, I used it, I fed, I switched back on, that's how it works in vampire land. You however my dear doppelgänger just want to be stubborn don't you?" stopping the aneurism at the end of her rant.

"What do you think Damon?" Bridget asked turning to face the brothers again.

"I think you're on the right track but _maybe_ you should let up on the aneurisms. Don't wanna knock her out before she has her break down" Damon said smirking at Elena who was now glaring at him.

"I hate you…Both of you, I hate you so much" Elena said lowly and venomously.

"Teenagers" Damon muttered rolling his eyes before downing the last of his drink.

"You love this don't you" Elena asked Stefan who up until now hadn't made eye contact with her, "I mean I would too…seeing as how I dumped you and all" she said grinning at his hurt expression.

"Really? Because I've been strolling around in your mind for what feels like years and if I'm not mistaken its Stefan who dumped you…not the other way around?" Bridget asked turning to face Stefan who was now staring a hole in the carpet. "I don't think you would've dumped him though." She said moving forward to Elena dropping her voice conspiringly with a wicked glint in her eye "I mean what girl wouldn't like two hot guys at her beck and call?" she said smirking and got up to face the brothers who were glaring at her.

"I'm surprised that you got Damon to be your puppy though…he doesn't really seem the type does he?" she said smirking at Damon who looked about ready to kill.

"You sound a little jealous over there Bridget…wishing a certain Salvatore would give you the time of day?" Elena asked smirking at the way Bridget visibly tensed.

"What are you talking about?" Bridget asked nonchalantly peaking Damon and Stefan's interest.

"It's interesting how good you are at hiding how smitten you are with him" Elena said tilting her head to look at the brother's confused faces.

"I have no idea what you're on about and quite frankly I don't care, I'm leaving, I'm bored with this anyway" Bridget said walking out of the room despite the protests sounding from behind her.

Damon turned to glare at Elena as she smirked at him in return.

"Great, now what?" Stefan asked Damon who just shrugged and turned to refill his drink.

…

"Are you going to call him?" Betty asked squealing as Bonnie stared blankly at the number her dance instructor Carlos gave her in hopes of a date.

"I don't know" Bonnie said nonchalantly not really interested as her mind kept drifting to the kiss she shared with Damon.

Don't get her wrong, she's totally aware of the hotness that is Carlos but he hardly compares to Damon. Where Carlos was attractive Damon Salvatore was sex in a leather jacket.

"What do you mean you don't know?...Carlos is so hot" Betty said her blue eyes widening.

"Yeah I'm just not ready for a relationship you know there's too much going on right now" Bonnie said pulling her hair into a high pony tail.

"I'm pretty sure he just wants to take you out on a date" Betty deadpanned while getting into the passenger side of Bonnie's car.

"I'll think about it" Bonnie said starting the car ignoring Betty's bulging eyes.

"You need to call him" Betty said taking the number from Bonnie's bag despite her protests.

"You can call him but I'm not talking to him" Bonnie said parking in the grill's parking lot.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Betty asked huffing as she got out of the car.

"Maybe I'm not interested" Bonnie said getting out of the car.

"Unless you're a nun or a lesbian I don't see the why you wouldn't be interested…unless" Betty said stopping to look at Bonnie again.

"What?" she asked turning to face Betty who looked thoroughly amused.

"You're either holding out for Jeremy or…you're waiting for a certain vampire to dump his bitch of a girlfriend" she said smirking at Bonnie's shocked expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bonnie said walking into the grill waving at Matt who was cleaning a table.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about" she said taking a seat at an empty table opposite Bonnie who'd been keeping herself preoccupied with the menu.

"No, I don't and you sound like a crazy person" Bonnie said still not looking up from the menu even though she had already decided on what to order.

"I'm talking about the fact that you and Damon Salvatore had a little make out session last night" Betty said talking the menu out of Bonnie's hands, "And before you deny it, don't bother Bianca already came to fill us in when she walked in on you two" Betty said wriggling her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"It wasn't a make out session ok, and he was just trying to comfort me after the whole Elena thing…It was no big deal" Bonnie said inspecting her nails ignoring the 'Are you serious?' look Betty sent her.

"Ok, Damon's been helping me and my sisters out for over a hundred years and not once in that time has he ever kissed us in an attempt to 'comfort'. So why don't you tell me what the real deal is with you and him" Betty said sitting back and folding her arms across her chest waiting for a reply when Caroline joined them at the table.

"Now this I'd like to hear" Caroline said sitting down and resting her chin in her hand motioning for Bonnie to continue with her other hand.

"There's nothing going on. He's helping me bring Jeremy back that's all. Once Elena gets the cure and Jeremy's back everything will go back to normal" Bonnie said softly now inspecting the table.

"Nothing will ever be normal again, not after that kiss Bon" Caroline said resting her hand on Bonnie's.

"Wait how do you know about the-" Bonnie started but stopped when she saw the guilty look on Betty's face.

"Betty called me as soon as Bianca told her. I can't believe you didn't call me as soon as it happened. We're supposed to be best friends Bon" Caroline said frowning at Bonnie who wished the ground would swallow her whole

"It's not really news worthy Care, it happened and now it's over." Bonnie said waving down a waiter.

"So…how was it?" Betty asked leaning forward resting her elbows on the table smirking at Bonnie's bulging eyes.

"It was-" Bonnie started but was interrupted by Caroline who suddenly grabbed her head in pain.

"What the hell, Care what's wrong?" Bonnie said getting up out of her seat and rushing over to her friend who was bleeding from her nose.

"It's ah!..it hurts Bon, make it stop!" Caroline yelled falling to the ground her face changing between vamp mode and normal.

"Caroline!" Matt yelled rushing toward his ex-girlfriend dropping onto his knees next to Bonnie.

Betty got up from her seat and rushed next to Bonnie who was now stroking Caroline's hair in an attempt to sooth her. She looked up and saw a boy she vaguely recognized sitting at the bar who lifted his glass in a mock toast before chugging it and leaving the grill.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief when the pain stopped and an old lady from a group of people who had been watching said that she had called an ambulance.

"It's ok, this happens all the time" Betty said addressing the group who had been watching and helped Matt lift Caroline into his arms. "Let's get her back to the manor" Betty said to Bonnie as they walked out of the grill with a now unconscious Caroline toward her Prius.

….

"What do you think Elena meant when she said Bridget…" Stefan asked Damon who had now entered the library after locking Elena back in the cellar.

"Don't know, don't care" Damon sitting down in his favourite chair and opening a book he'd been meaning to read for 10 years but never got the chance.

Stefan sighed and dropped the subject as Betty suddenly teleported into the library with Caroline in her arms before laying her down gently on the couch as Matt and Bonnie rushed in from the door.

"What happened?" Stefan asked rushing over to Caroline who was now slowly waking up.

"I don't know…it was like someone was giving her an aneurism" Bonnie said helping Caroline sit up as Damon set down his book and walked over to the blonde who was rubbing her temples.

"Could it have been Silas?" he asked frowning in contemplation as everyone mumbled 'maybe's' and 'I don't know'.

"It wasn't Silas" Betty said getting everyone's attention.

"It was the phoenix" Bridget said walking into the library with fear written all over her face.

"They're here?" Damon asked surprised and sighed in frustration when Betty nodded.

"How did they find you?" Bonnie asked getting up from her seat next to Caroline who had fully recovered.

"It's the spike in magic" Damon answered for the girls before running a hand through his hair. "Great, not only do we have a doppelgänger to torture, an immortal to kill and an annoying wanna be hunter to resurrect but also crazy ass trinity hunter's to temporarily kill." He said walking over to the bar before pouring himself a drink.

"It's not an elder, so when we kill him it would be permanent" Betty wringing her wrists and stopped when she saw her tattoo flash.

"And apparently his using expression" Bridget said looking at her own now flashing tattoo.

"Figure's" Betty muttered "I recognised him though…I'm pretty sure it was Joshua, but that's impossible isn't it?" she asked looking at her older sister who had been staring into space deep in thought.

"Not if the rumours are true and he's parents are really dead…then he'd definitely turn to expression. We can't be completely sure until we find them" Bridget pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Wait, you're going to go after people who want you dead?" Matt asked looking at them as if they were crazy.

"What happened earlier was just a warning, they were just playing with us but if we don't do anything now they'll come after us full force." Betty said biting her lip idly wondering when Bianca would be back.

"Then we'll wait until Bianca comes back" Damon said with a face that showed it wasn't up for discussion.

"Damon's right, in the meantime we'll prepare for however many there are" Bonnie said going to stand next to Damon and was soon followed by Matt, Stefan and Caroline.

"If you're planning anything against whoever did this to me, you can count me in" Caroline said with vengeful eyes.

"Before you all start jumping onto the merry killing band wagon you need to know that these guys are nothing like you've ever seen before, they were trained for one purpose and that was capturing powerful witches, you have to be stronger, faster, smarter or you're dead it's as simple as that" Bridget said with a stern look on her face. "Be sure you wanna get involved in this before you sign up" she said leaving the room.

"Well, that wasn't dramatic at all" Damon said sarcastically rolling his eyes as he walked over to his favourite chair intent on finishing the book as Caroline prepared to leave.

"Caroline are you sure it's safe, I mean you just got attacked" Stefan said grabbing her arm gently before she could leave.

"She'll be fine, like I said it was just a warning shot. Nothing will happen to her" Betty said massaging the back of her neck. "I have…homework and stuff and I'll see you guys at school tomorrow" she said addressing Caroline and Matt and left the library as well.

"Yeah so chill out Stef, I'll call if something happens" Caroline said smiling brightly and hugging Bonnie before leaving with Matt.

...

"What are you doing here love?" Klaus asked Bianca as she made herself comfortable in the seat opposite him in the coffee shop in New Orleans.

"I've come to see you, I thought it was obvious" she said taking a sip from her coffee.

"Yes I see but what is it that you want from me?" Klaus asked not at all buying her nice act but was amused by her bravery none the less.

"Your blood" she said still smiling as his faded and turned into a scowled.

"And which Salvatore brother was bitten by a werewolf this time" Klaus asked bitterly as he crossed his arms ready to deny the witch his blood.

"Why do you automatically assume this has anything to do with werewolves? Or even more frightening, the Salvatore's?" Bianca asked gasping dramatically as she tilted her head to the side.

"What other use is there for my blood other than saving someone's life?" Klaus asked a smile back on his face making Bianca sigh inwardly in relief.

"Well you are a very powerful being Klaus, you must know that you're blood has many uses that don't necessarily have anything to do with healing or vampirism." Bianca said taking another sip of her coffee.

"Such as?" Klaus asked beginning to like this witch more and more, maybe she'd be interested in working for him.

"Such as…summoning spells, eternal youth spells, immortality spells. The possibility is endless really" she said waving off the subject while looking at the menu contemplating between ordering cheese cake or chocolate cake.

"And what is it that _you_ need it for?" Klaus asked now thoroughly interested.

"I need to summon someone and you're the only one that can help me" she said deciding on the cheesecake.

"Who is it that you want to summon" Klaus asked pressing on as Bianca ordered the cheese cake from the waitress.

"Your brother" she said taking another sip from her nearly empty cup of coffee.

"You'll have to be more specific love, in case you haven't heard you're friends have taken to exterminating my family one sibling at a time" Klaus said tensing in his seat.

"You'll forgive me if I'm not particularly sympathetic at that, considering how you daggered and stuffed most of them in boxes for centuries" she said and then lifted her hand to stop him as she continued "However I will say that I don't condone what they did to your family, none of them had the right to decide who lived and who died. Their grievances were with you and should've been sorted out with you." She said taking a bite out of her cake.

"However touched I may be by your honesty, you still haven't answered my question" Klaus said slowly feeling his patience leaving him.

"I want to summon Kol, he's been avoiding me and I want to know what he's up to" Bianca said nonchalantly.

"And you want my blood in order to do this?" Klaus asked amusement dancing in his eyes. "What makes you think that I'll give it to you?" he asked still wondering why her blue eyes resembled Damon's.

"Because I love him, and I want to summon him to make sure his not doing anything stupid before I can resurrect him" she said like it was obvious.

"I had no knowledge that my brother was involved with a Bennett witch" Klaus said shocked beyond belief making Bianca smile sadly at the cake she was eating.

"Actually we'd been together before you decided to dagger him all those years ago" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, this is interesting" Klaus said not at all fazed by her threatening glare.

"Look are you going to help me or not?" she asked clearly now irritated by him.

"How could I not…after all, you're family" Klaus said smirking at her making her roll her eyes.

…

"I think we should call for back up, there's a lot more supernatural's in Mystic Falls then we first interpreted, we could be in over our heads" Andy said from her seat on the couch in the seedy motel Joshua booked them into.

"Are you crazy, Leo would just send Kevin and Thomas and they'd get all the glory…is that what you want?" Joshua asked coming from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"There are just two of us, and they're _Bennett_ witches. We don't stand a chance" Andy said despondently as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees.

"Hey, the Bennetts are powerful yes but they're not _that_ scary. We come from equally powerful families, don't forget that" Joshua said going to sit next to her and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'd never let anything happen to you…you know that right?" he asked her as she lifted her head to look at him before nodding.

"Good" he whispered before pushing her red hair out of her face and kissing her.

….

_**A.N: So the mysterious couple made their presence known. Bonnie is swimming in denial. Bridget has a crush on one of the Salvatore brothers?...hm. Klaus is going to give Bianca his blood and Silas is being strangely quiet. Is Joshua underestimating the supernatural's in Mystic Falls? And will Elena get her humanity back?**_

_**Once again thank you for the reviews and keep them coming, Bamon week was awesome Btw! Bamon ftw**_


	23. Chapter 23

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hi, holidays have started so now I can give my full attention to this story woohoo!...thank you for the reviews you have no idea how happy it makes me…I loved the suggestions and I am definitely taking them under consideration, just trying to figure out how I would work that in though…anyway I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

Chapter 23

Bonnie couldn't sleep. Memories of prom night had been plaguing her dreams. Had Elena really changed that much?, she wondered, so much so that she could no longer recognise the sister she used to climb trees with as a little girl.

She supposed she could blame Stefan for returning to Mystic Falls in the first place but if she was being honest with herself she recognised that Stefan couldn't have known how much the supernatural world would have changed Elena.

Making up her mind she snuck past Damon's bedroom and tip toed to the cellar. What she was going to say, Bonnie had no idea, but she figured she should get some things off her chest before they swallowed her whole.

"_What_ are you doing?" Damon's voice sounded from the darkness of the cellar that Bonnie tried to silently creep into making her freeze midstride.

"How is she doing?" Bonnie asked proud that her voice had not trembled from the startling she had just experienced.

Damon stepped out of the darkness into the dim artificial light from the light bulb in the ceiling and stood a few inches away from her just staring at her cool persona before snorting and turning away from her to go sit in the chair he had been occupying in before.

"She's weak and _starving, _so unless you want to turn yourself into a happy meal I suggest you go back to bed" he said softly leaning his head back against the wall.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and stood firm glancing every now and again at the bolted up door where her former best friend currently resided before landing her eyes on Damon who's eyes had been closed. She wondered idly if he had fallen asleep and if he had, would he still be aware of everything around him.

"Your still here" he groaned as she went to sit in a chair next to him making him open one eye to peak at her.

"I'm keeping you company" she said putting her bare feet on the chair she was sitting on before pushing her oversized mickey mouse jersey over her bare legs and resting her chin on her knees giving out a content sigh.

"I didn't ask for it" he said glancing at her with amusement dancing in his eyes before closing them again and resting his head on the wall behind him.

"Sometimes life throws things at us that we don't ask for…my advice? Just roll with it" she said softly not sure she was talking about his comment anymore.

"Hm, that's very true little witch" he said contemplating her words as he listened to the steady beat of her heart.

"_So_ why are you sitting down here in the dark" she asked him breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking" he said with a sigh.

He must be so tired, Bonnie thought, not just physically but mentally too. Elena had been downright brutal to the man, she was told by Bridget that evening before going to bed. She also had a few colourful things to say about the doppelgänger but Bonnie chose not to think about that.

Stifling a yawn she supposed she should comfort him but didn't think he'd be into that. He was more of the type that liked banter to keep his mind off things. So that's what she would do, insult him a little to get a good argument started, he'd love that.

Bonnie hadn't realised it but being around him now had thrown her off her quest. She didn't think about all the ways to save Elena when she was with him. Hell he hardly ever brought the doppelgänger up when they were engaged in a conversation, which was more than she could say about her other friends, but hey she wouldn't dwell on that little fact.

"Thinking would imply you had a brain" she said with a snort and another yawn, man she was tired. She guessed being around him soothed her enough to get her sleepy again.

Smirking he opened his eyes and sat up to look at her. She didn't act weird around him after the kiss which was a surprise but also a relief. He would never regret that kiss, hell if he had the chance he would _probably_ do it again but he would hate for her to act like a little girl and avoid him for days because of it, they were friends now after all.

Elena did, and it irritated him to no end. It was a bit childish to avoid the person like the plague after you kissed them. Not Bonnie though, no she was fearless and she spoke to him just like she spoke to him before. That's why he would always see her as a woman, someone who took the knocks life threw at her and use it to make herself stronger.

It made him uncomfortable however, the fact that most of those knocks came from him. He'd done bad things to lots of people, most of them he didn't even know personally. Hell, he did shit things to his brother all the time like stealing his girl and sleeping with her and he didn't apologise for it, simply because Damon Salvatore did not apologise.

He could now though, he thought looking at the little witch as she tried to keep her beautiful emerald eyes open, apologise to her because that's what she deserved. And she didn't deserve a half assed one either or one that was filled with sarcasm. She deserved a heartfelt chick flick type apology where music played in the background and the girls eyes filled with tears of joy. He figured he owed her that much, considering the amount of times she saved his life without rubbing it in his face.

He guessed he should, If he could admit to Elena that he loved her then he could tell the little witch how sorry he was…right?

"Bonnie I…" he started after clearing his throat but stopped when he heard the soft breathing of the little witch who had fallen asleep during his little mind trip.

"Typical" He mumbled rolling his eyes at her and picking her up bridal style into his arms, giving one last glance at the bolted up door where Elena was before leaving the cellar with Bonnie in his arms.

….

"Give me a break" Betty whispered as she awoke to the ornaments around her room floating.

A light bulb at her bedside table exploded and she took a deep breath to try and calm down as her textbooks started flying around dangerously.

"Keep calm" she whispered to herself as Bridget came into the room breaking her concentration on breathing

"Bridget watch out" Betty shouted as a wooden brush went flying at her at the speed of light about to stake her when Stefan caught it before it could touch her.

"What's going on?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows as Bridget breathed a sigh of relief when Betty gained control of her powers enough to return everything to their respective place.

"I had a bad dream" Betty whispered, "I'm sorry" she added when she saw her sister looking worriedly at her.

"No harm no foul" Bridget shrugged going to sit next to her on the bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Stefan asked and sighed when Betty nodded getting up out of bed and heading to her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Stefan and I are going to see the sheriff about Joshua maybe he booked in somewhere, are you going to be ok here?" Bridget asked Betty behind the closed bathroom.

"I'll be fine…you guys be careful" Betty said turning on her shower.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as Bridget closed the bedroom door behind her as they left the room.

"This happened before when Bonnie was using expression, it messed with the gates…caused it to fall apart a little, we tried to keep it closed but it messed with our powers. I guess Betty's powers are going crazy again" Bridget explained walking down the stairs to find Caroline standing there waiting for them.

"She's got a handle on it now right?" Caroline asked walking after them out the front door to Stefan's sports car.

"I hope so" Bridget said thoughtfully as she got in the backseat leaving shot gun for Caroline as she pulled out her phone and dialled Bianca's number.

…

"Call Katherine" Betty said shrugging as Damon stood in the parlour running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Stefan already suggested that" he said frowning at the thought of calling his Bitch of an ex for help.

"And?" Betty asked from her seat on the couch laying back on her back.

"And…no" Damon said simply thinking of the many ways he could force Elena to turn her humanity on, but they all involved violence and he supposed it wouldn't be a good idea since Bonnie might look at him with her Judgy emerald eyes. Whoa since when did he care what the little witch thought.

"Why not?" Betty asked looking like she was about to fall asleep.

"She hates Elena" Damon looked at her with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Exactly" Betty said yawning and left the room almost bumping into Matt who entered the parlour.

Damon groaned but dialled the number anyway telling himself what a huge mistake it was as he listened for her voice answering the phone.

….

"I have to figure this out" Bonnie whispered as she placed a closed glass jar filled with water on the grass in the Salvatore's backyard before making sure she stood far away enough from it.

"Ok let's make this big shall we?" she said to herself rubbing her hands together and exhaling closing her eyes briefly before opening them again.

She thought of heat and balled it up in her hand increasing it until it was almost burning. Then extended her hand toward the jar pushing it out until she was sure it was in the jar now. The water in the jar started boiling as the heat increased.

"Incendia" she whispered commanding it to turn into flames.

She smiled but knew she wasn't done as she coaxed the fire to increase until it became a bon fire.

"Ok now for the hard part" she said to herself as she willed the flames to fall under her complete control. At first the flames fought her and wouldn't get under control but she was stronger and bent it to her will.

Grinning she willed the flames to make different shapes, first hearts then circles and triangles anything she could think of. Then she willed the fire to reach up until it stood almost as tall as some of the trees that were taller than the manor.

"Ok time to come down" she coaxed the flames like a mother as they became smaller and smaller shrinking until it became one singular flame which she called to her.

The flame left the jar unharmed and floated through the air toward its master before descending on her opened palm.

"Wow" Damon said from behind her clearly impressed as she closed her hand around the flame extinguishing it.

"Betty says I have a talent for fire, she says it's my gift" Bonnie said walking toward the unharmed jar inspecting it for burns but grinned satisfied when she found none.

"I believe that" Damon said with wide dramatic eyes "I mean you_ did_ set me on fire" he said smirking at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Your never gonna let that go are you?" she asked tilting head and trying to hide her amusement.

"No…and you know why?" he asked and continued when she shook her head no, "Because it hurt Bon, and not only physically but also…mentally, I had nightmares for days after that" he said shivering dramatically making her burst out in laughter bringing a pleased grin to his face.

"Oh shut up, shouldn't you be inside? You know to stop your ex-girlfriend from killing your current girlfriend" she asked running a hand though her pin straight hair.

"Katherine would never kill Elena, maybe torture her for a little while but that's what we want right?" Damon said trying to block out Elena's cries.

Bonnie thought over his words a little before a light bulb went off.

"Is Rebekah still in the house?" she asked her face now lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, she's helping prom king with his homework" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you see? Pain isn't working…so" Bonnie said waiting for him to finish her sentence.

"So…" Damon said waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"So, we get Rebekah to compel her to flip her switch again, I would but that could draw attention from all the wrong people" Bonnie said like it was the most obvious solution

"I don't trust Rebekah" Damon said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It's either that or you wait another hundred years for the real Elena to come back." Bonnie said huffing.

"Fine, but I'm not asking her, you are" Damon said pointing at her and then gesturing for her to enter the house with him. God he had to stop giving in to these women's demands, he thought to himself, he was fast becoming Stefan 2.0 and he didn't like it.

Bonnie shrugged and followed him to the house.

…

Damon sat on the couch that night looking at a distraught Elena, as Stefan wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

He wondered if the sire bond was now truly gone, God he hoped so. He didn't want hypnotized Elena he wanted…What did he want?

He watched Stefan give her a warm glass of blood. He guessed if he was being completely honest with himself he could recognise how perfect Stefan was for her. How he calmed her down when she went berserk after switching on her humanity again.

Rebekah had left the manor an hour after compelling the doppelgänger with Matt and that is when things went crazy.

The first emotion Elena got back was rage and she tried attacking everyone in the vicinity. Luckily everyone in the vicinity was a vampire, a witch or both.

Then Caroline bolted out of there with Bonnie in tow, apparently Silas was looking for Bonnie and used Caroline's mother as bait.

Luckily Bonnie was strong enough to lock Silas out of Caroline's house with a spell.

He ran a hand through his hair and breathed a sigh of relief that at least one battle was won. Next stop was finding those trinity hunters and killing them.

"The pain's still there, the grief and the shame, I get it now. Shutting it off, it's a cheat. I mean you put up this wall and shut out everything that makes you who you are. Nothing affects you, nothing matters but things _do_ matter. Things have happened that can't be undone and now I know that there's something I need to do about that." Elena murmured getting everyone's attention.

Bridget rolled her eyes while Betty poked her in the ribs with her elbow in disapproval.

"Elena what you need to do is rest and take it easy for a couple of days, maybe even a couple of years" Stefan said sitting down on the couch next to Damon.

"I'm done resting, I have to get ready. There's so much that I have to do" Elena said shrugging the blanket off her shoulders about to get off the couch.

"You think she's talking about the amount of people she needs to apologise to?" Bridget whispered to Betty who just glared in reply.

"Whoa whoa, what are you talking about?" Damon asked stopping her from getting up.

"Think about it, it's so obvious. Go back far enough there's one person who brought us to this" Elena said looking at Damon and Stefan.

"Here we go" Bridget mumbled yelping when Betty pinched her.

"Who ruined our lives, Look at you two" Elena said motioning to the brothers "Everything that's happened to you, she did that. She brought Klaus to Mystic Falls, she turned Caroline into a vampire. She _killed_ my brother. It all comes down to her, Katherine. Ok Stefan said to focus on one thing so I did, I focussed on hate and I hate her so much." Elena said balling her hands into firsts as Damon and Stefan looked at each other confused.

"I don't think that's what he meant" Damon said trying to talk reason into her.

"Elena, Katherine's not worth your time, even if you spend 10 minutes of your life hating her she wins" Stefan added as Betty and Bridget nodded in agreement.

"Not if I kill her" Elena said her eyes getting darker making Bridget and Betty burst out with laughter.

"Hold up" Bridget said getting up from her seat next to Betty and went over to sit between the brothers wriggling in between the two of them. "So you think you can kill a 500 odd year old vampire, because you've focussed your ninja powers on hate?" Bridget asked earning a glare from everyone in the room.

"What my sister means to say is, that maybe you should focus on another emotion like kindness or compassion. You know something upbeat" Betty said getting up to sit next to Elena.

"I'm going to kill her, now you're either with me or you're against me" Elena said getting up and leaving the room.

"Ok its official…your girlfriend's crazy" Bridget said getting up and leaving the room followed by Betty who spared the brothers a sympathetic smile.

….

**A.N: I thought I'd dedicate an entire Chapter to Elena turning on her humanity…next chapter will be about finding Joshua and Andy and also a little introduction into Silas's history with Leo.  
Stay awesome and don't forget to leave a review love ya bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

Damon Logic

**A.N: Okay so I know it looks like I'm completely ignoring Delena now that Elena's emotions are on but I'm not, I just don't want Damon to be running into her arms like a love sick puppy. Unfortunately for my fellows Bamonators there might be snippets of Delena in later chapters but you can skim read that. I just want Damon to be completely over Elena before he actually falls in love with Bonnie so please bear with me. Let me know if you love or hate this chapter….**

Chapter 24

Bonnie walked into the Manor exhausted but more importantly hungry, she hadn't eaten since the afternoon the day before because she spent the entire night comforting Caroline and making sure Mrs Forbs was ok.

She sighed, dropped her bag in the foyer and made her way to the kitchen to find Damon heating up a blood bag.

"Good Morning Judgy, you look like hell" he said smirking at the dark glare she sent him.

"Charming" she muttered opening the fridge, pulling out the orange juice and a tray of eggs.

"How was the sleep over?" he asked starting on her breakfast.

"Sheriff Forbs and Caroline are ok, if that's what you're trying to ask" she said pouring the orange juice into two glasses.

"Hm" he said and started scrambling the eggs for her glancing at her every few seconds. "So what did Silas want" he asked putting the eggs in a plate for her when it was done.

"The usual, he wants me to complete the triangle so that I can remove the veil" Bonnie said drinking the juice not making eye contact with him.

"And?" Damon asked putting butter on her toast. He put the toast in her plate and sat it down in front of her at the table before joining her.

"He's got 12 new witches to sacrifice" she said nibbling on the toast.

"Guy just doesn't quit" Damon muttered taking his blood from the microwave and went to sit down in front of her again.

"I don't expect him to" she said trying not to gag from the sight of blood while she was eating.

"That dagger you got from Ruby, how does it work exactly?" Damon asked downing the blood.

"I don't know, Ruby says it will only work if I use it at the 'right time', and apparently I'll _know_ when that right time is" Bonnie said rolling her eyes at the vague instructions she received.

"So in other words the dagger's useless if you use it too soon?" Damon asked getting up to rinse his cup before going to sit down in front of her again.

"Pretty much" Bonnie said shrugging as she poured more juice into her glass.

"Well that sucks" he said contemplating over his own glass as Elena walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning" she said taking a blood bag from the fridge with a determined look in her eye.

"Morning" Bonnie mumbled and continued eating as Damon watched her.

"So I was thinking, Bonnie maybe you can do a locater spell to help me find Katherine" Elena said sitting down next to Damon in front of Bonnie smiling cheerily.

"Excuse me what?" Bonnie asked tilting her head to one side trying to figure out if she heard right.

"A spell…it would help me find her a lot faster" Elena said poking at the blood bag making Bonnie queasy.

"You'll have to ask someone else Elena" Bonnie said getting up to rinse her now empty plate as Damon sat back in his seat beaming with pride at the little witch.

"Wait why, you're right here" Elena said following her to the basin.

"I have to conserve my powers for when I really need them, which if you haven't noticed will be probably be in the next couple of days" Bonnie said shrugging as rinsed the plate.

"It's just a little spell Bon" Elena said grabbing her arm, Damon tensed in his seat and glared at her until she let go of Bonnie.

"It's just a little spell that I won't be doing" Bonnie said leaving the room to get some much needed sleep after a really long shower.

…

Bonnie wrapped a towel tightly around her body and began pulling a brush through her hair.

It had been a while since the last time she had come in contact with danger, She almost forgot what it felt like to do spells under pressure. It made her realise that she definitely did not miss being Elena's hand maiden.

Okay maybe that was a bit harsh, she thought while blow drying her hair. Elena never_ really_ asked her to devote her life to her survival, nope that was all on her. Satisfied that her hair was dry she flat ironed the last remaining curly parts and pulled a hand through it.

She got dressed and left the bathroom only slightly surprised to find Damon sitting on her bed.

"I really just want to sleep Damon, okay?" Bonnie said sighing.

"I want to ask you something, it's kinda been bugging me since last night" he said getting up and walking toward her.

"Okay" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Last night Elena turned on her humanity again, and you weren't here to help her through it" he said instead of asked with a curious look on his face.

"Caroline needed me" Bonnie said shrugging not getting where this was going.

"Yeah but after, you seemed a little _reluctant_ to come back" he said smirking at her expression. "Now I have a few theories as to the why so humour me"

"I didn't come back last night because Caroline needed me, Elena had you" Bonnie said glaring at him at which he just shrugged off.

"Yeah…but Caroline didn't_ really_ need you did she?" he said continued thoughtfully. "She spent the entire night in her Mom's room hardly even noticed you were there" he continued tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's the thought that counts Damon, she knew I was there and that's all that matters" she said swatting his hand away. "And what did you expect? For me to hang around here and what?, as I've said before…Elena didn't need me, she had you" she said about to step around him when he grabbed her arm.

"I didn't expect anything from you, in fact I'm even a little proud of you Judgy" he said staring intently at her. "It looks like you're off the suicide trip" he said smiling at her.

"What are you talking about?" she said frowning.

"I'm talking about the fact that you've had enough little witch, you have no interest in going back to being Elena's dutiful servant" he said resting his hand on her waist.

"Your theory's way off" Bonnie said about to pull away from him when he tightened his hold on her "Shouldn't you be downstairs, helping her find Katherine?" she asked looking down at his hand at her waist.

"How do you do it?" he asked resting his other hand on her waist. She raised her eyebrow in question prompting him to continue. "How do you stop yourself from doing what she wants?"

She probably should have pushed him away from her, not get sucked in by his pained baby blue eyes or the warm feeling she felt where his hands rested.

But she was different, she could see it. She'd changed that night Elena transitioned, she realised, not majorly but she realised how different she's become. At first it wasn't noticeable, she still helped Jeremy and Elena get out of things but she stopped making herself available for suicide missions, she even started putting herself first.

The biggest change was befriending the man who she promised to hate forever, god she was messed up. She smiled at that thought and raised her hands to rest on the sides of his face.

"I realised that, the lengths I was willing to go to for her she would never do the same. And while I'm totally good at playing the martyr I…I don't want to die Damon, I want to live and make my Grams proud. I want to travel the world and I want learn about my ancestry, and I want to meet guys and have one night stands" She said laughing at his shocked expression "I want to fall in love and get my heartbroken by a guy who won't cheat on me with his dead ex-girlfriend but most of all I want my own life"

He smiled and did something they both hadn't expected, he kissed her. Smiling to himself when she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Bonnie I think, we got off on the wrong foot…" Elena said walking into the room making them jump apart. "How could you do this to me?" she asked glaring at Bonnie who had a blank expression on her face.

**~Urm Bonnie, we got ourselves into **_**a bit**_** of a pickle….Could you and Damon come down to the town hall…in I don't know…NOW!~ **Bridget's voice sounded in Bonnie's head.

"Did you hear that?" Bonnie asked Damon who just nodded in reply and grabbed her hand.

"Well what are you waiting for witchy? Let's go" he said smirking as she closed her eyes, visualised the destination and teleported them there.

Elena stood in the now empty room with an angry and confused expression on her face.

…

"How do you get us in to these situations?" Betty asked Bridget who just laughed sardonically despite the glares she got from her sisters.

"I knew I shouldn't have come home last night" Bianca said trying but failing to get out of the invisible restraints that kept her against the wall.

"Oh c'mon how was I supposed to know Joshua had a crazy girlfriend?" Bridget asked turning as best she could to look at Bianca next to her.

"Are you sure you got through to Bonnie?" Betty asked just as Bonnie and Damon appeared.

"I guess so" Bridget said smirking at them as Bonnie muttered a spell that set them free.

"Oh good you're here, I really gotta pee…" Bianca said rushing past them to the ladies room.

"You're welcome" Bonnie said rolling her eyes making Damon chuckle.

"Okay why are we here?" Damon asked leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Okay so…" Betty began…

Flashback 1 hour ago…

"_The town hall?...why would they be here?" Bianca asked Bridget who kept following the directions the locater spell gave her._

"_I don't know…we can ask them when we get there" Bridget said shrugging her off._

"_Wait guys…there he is!" Betty said squealing as she pointed at Joshua and a red headed girl entering an office._

"_You sound like a fan girl" Bianca dead panned as they walked toward the room._

_They entered the office to find Joshua and the girl waiting for them._

"_Ah girls finally…" He said smirking at them as Betty closed the door behind her, locking it._

"_Joshua it's been too long" Bianca said with a fake smile._

"_Yes it has been a long time…and you look even more ravishing every time I see you, all of you actually…I see the Virginia air is doing you good" He said grinning showing off his deep dimples._

"_Why thank you Joshua, It's nice to hear coming from you" Betty said blushing slightly despite the glares she got from her sisters. "What? His hot" she whispered lowly to Bridget who just rolled her eyes._

_He smiled and looked at the ground before giving Betty his smouldering panty dropping smile._

"_Betty you've always been the reasonable one, what do you say we skip the fight…and you go back with me to Leo" he said stepping toward them earning a glare from the red headed girl behind him._

"_I said you were hot, not Jesus…there's no way I'm following you to my ultimate demise" she said smirking at his frowning face._

"_Pity" he said sighing before sending a phantom choke hold at her which squeezed at her throat making her cough violently._

"_I knew his royal hotness would get touchy" Bridget said blocking off the spell and sending back at him._

"_Now now, Joshua keep your hands to yourself. Hasn't your mother ever taught you never to lay your phantom hands on a lady" Bianca asked speeding over to him punching him square across the face sending him flying over the table. "Oops did I hit you too hard? Sometimes I don't know my own strength" she said smiling innocently at him as he got up from behind the table._

"_What exactly are you doing in Mystic Falls?" Joshua asked wiping the blood from his nose. "Somehow I don't think visiting Damon would be on your to do list when you know Leo's after you" he continued conversationally while picking up a newspaper that was laying on the table and reading its headline._

"_That isn't any of your concern" Betty said focussing on the newspaper until it was set on fire satisfied when it burned his hand before extinguishing it._

"_Oh but it is…can you imagine our surprise when we came across this" Joshua said as he raised a photograph of Bonnie. "At first we thought nothing of it, after all the Mayor's last name is Hopkins…but as it turns out according to the secretary the Mayor is divorced from a Miss Abby Bennett who is also the mother of….surprise surprise Bonnie Bennett. She wouldn't happen to be the witch you've been trying to hide would she? Because that would just hurt me at this point" He said clutching his chest._

"_Yes we came to see if there were any Bennett witches, but there are none. Bonnie has no power whatsoever…well except for the occasional vision…but ya know" Bianca said lying easily as she frowned at her nail polish._

"_Oh but you see…I don't believe you, what with her being so close with Damon according to the secretary, who by the way _does not_ approve because of his age. He's a vampire Bianca, why would he hang out with a powerless teenager?" Joshua asked smirking at her._

"_He's dating her friend, so obviously he'd…" Betty started but was interrupted by her body being flung across the room and kept against the wall by an invisible force._

"_He wasn't _talking_ to you" the Red head said venomously glaring dangerously at her._

"_Woah…jealous much?" Betty said rolling her eyes trying to get out from the invisible force._

"_Where are my manners I haven't introduced you…Girls this is Andrea Mayfair…you must have heard of the Mayfair's famous reign all over New Orleans in the 1800's" He said smirking at their surprised expression's._

_Before Bridget or Bianca could make a move Andy had them pinned on the wall next to Betty._

"_Now we're gonna leave now, give you a chance to think things over and we'll go gather some more information on the young Miss Bonnie Bennett, okay?" He said smirking about to leave the room followed by Andy. "Stay beautiful ladies…_especially_ you Betty" he said winking at her earning another glare from Andy._

"_Why do all the hot guys have to be so evil?" Betty asked sighing earning astonished looks from her sisters._

Present Time:

"So he knows about Bonnie?" Damon asked from the wall he was standing against noting the way Bonnie wrung her wrists nervously when Betty nodded.

"They're stronger than you?" Bonnie asked her nerves clearly showing.

"Not stronger no…we just didn't do much to defend ourselves" Bridget said shrugging, "Relax Bon…from what I've seen that Andrea girl's still new…you have a lot more experience than her" she said smiling at her.

"Why didn't you just kill them?" Damon asked kicking off the wall and walking toward them.

"The Andrea witch is a Mayfair" Betty said looking at Bonnie who's eyes widened with realisation.

"What does that mean?" Damon asked, he really hated being out of the loop.

"Her family helped forge the dagger to kill Silas" Bonnie said looking up at him with surprise written all over her face. "They were good people, so what's a Mayfair doing working for the Phoenix?" she asked to no one in particular.

…

"Did you know something was going on between Bonnie and Damon?" Elena asked Caroline and Stefan who had been going through some of Shane's old books in search of information about Silas.

"Oh…yeah" Caroline said glancing at her before going back to her highlighting.

"Stefan?" Elena asked crossing her arms and walking further into his room.

"What?...I guess, I mean I don't really know the specifics but I guess they're friends?" Stefan said not looking up from the book he was looking through "Hey Care look at this…" Stefan said as Caroline crawled over to him on the bed.

_Diary of Samuel Robertson 14 July, 1864_

_Leonardo and The Elders have been acting strange lately, I used to think that it had to something to do with not being able to locate the trinity but now…._

_There have been rumours, strange ones about an old woman by the name of Claudia who has prophesised the rising of Silas. Normally we would just shrug it off as the babblings of an old woman but with Leo's behaviour and The Elders bizarre requests I'm starting to wonder if these visions have some basis._

_I fear Leo will try to find Silas and raise him himself, and if this happens I fear all hell will break loose. Sarah thinks that Leo will try to make another deal with Silas, lord knows how well that worked out for him in the past._

_I hope that they are never reunited, evil and evil should never be in the same place at the same time…._

…

"Silas and Leo knew each other? But how? I thought…" Caroline said confused as she handed the old diary back to Stefan who just shrugged having completely forgotten about Elena's presence in the room.

"What's going on?" Elena asked confused making them snap their heads up to look up at her as if just realising that she was there.

"It means that we have to kill Joshua before he leads Leo to Mystic Falls or we'll have two immortals on our hands" Stefan said getting up to call Damon.

….

**A.N: Okay…so Bonnie doesn't seem to care much about Elena catching the kiss between her and Damon? Leo and Silas knew each other in the past?...and what's a Mayfair doing working for the phoenix? Until next time…Stay awesome!**


	25. Chapter 25

Damon Logic

**A.N: Okay so I realise that this story could easily go the route where I turn Elena into a total bitch but I won't do that coz I want all the characters to develop into better people. At the moment she's being this way because as you've probably noticed on the show after turning on her humanity she was still being a selfish brat. So don't worry ya'll she'll snap out of it at some point. She definitely hasn't forgotten about Katherine although in this chapter it seems that way. Thank you for the reviews guys ****! We finally passed the 100 mark woohoo! A big I love you from me to all of you who reviewed and kept reading 3 33**

Chapter 25

"Why am I here?" Rebekah asked in a bored tone from her seat next to Matt in the Salvatore parlour.

Damon rolled his eyes at the original's attempts to get Matt to make a move. Quite frankly he didn't get why the quarterback didn't just sleep with her and get it over with. Maybe his gay, he thought idly snickering at his own thoughts making Bonnie look up at him in confusion from her place next to him on the love seat.

He just grinned and shook his head before turning his gaze to Elena who was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Matt looking extremely uncomfortable at Bonnie's proximity to him. He snorted and rolled his eyes again making Bonnie snap her head to him again and mouth 'what' to which he just shook his head again irritating her which resulted in him smirking to which she just stuck her tongue out at him. 'How childish' he thought chuckling at the little witch next to him.

Elena ran a frustrated hand through her hair before sitting up straight to look at Stefan who had been standing next to Caroline who looked like she was about to tell everyone some sort of big exciting news.

"Yeah Stefan, what's going on?" She asked after clearing her throat to get the murderous thoughts out of her mind about wrenching Bonnie away from her 'boyfriend' who didn't seem to mind the attention.

"Well Caroline and I found out that Silas and Leo knew each other somehow in the past and that if they ever do come in contact again something bigger than a bunch of dead vengeful supernatural's will probably happen so…" he stopped waiting for Caroline to continue.

"So we're going to kill Joshua and Andrea before they get a chance to lead Leo here" Caroline said excitedly.

"Still doesn't explain why I'm here" Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Phoenix witches are smart, they know they're out numbered so they're going to try and even the score…they have vampires and wolves at their disposal, They won't hesitate to use them._ You're_ here because you want to get into Donovan's pants, which makes you apart of this merry little band of misfit's whether you like it or not" Damon said smirking at Matt's glare and Rebekah's flustered face.

"What Damon's trying to say, is that we need all the help we can get…and the faster we get the Phoenix off our backs the faster we can resurrect Jeremy and Kol" Bridget said really wishing she could give Damon an aneurism.

"Wait, you're thinking of bringing Kol back?" Elena said getting up from her seat with an astonished look on her face. "Why would you do that after everything he's done?" she asked incredulous.

"What _exactly_ has he done to you Elena?" Bianca asked glaring dangerously at her daring her to say another word.

"All I'm saying is that maybe we should rethink this before we make any crazy decisions" Elena said stepping back with a softer tone.

"Wait, so you have the ability to bring Kol back?" Rebekah almost getting misty eyed as she got up to look around at the three witches who nodded eagerly.

"There's a spell, it requires the blood of a living relative which is why Elena's going to be given the cure, in Kol's case it's going to be a little more complicated it's going to require Bianca dipping into a different kind of magic to bring him back" Bonnie explained from her seat next to Damon.

"But Silas has the cure" Rebekah started not quite believing what she was hearing; she was over the cure hunt and didn't mind Elena having the cure. She'd embraced the fact that she was a vampire; truth was she didn't really know how to be human anymore.

"Yeah well we'll deal with that when we have to, right now we're just letting you all know about the bigger threat that's coming." Damon said getting up and motioning for Bonnie to follow him. "Bonnie and I have some witchy business to take care of, so if you'll excuse us" he said getting up and handing her bag to her about to leave the room.

"Wait, I'll go with you" Elena said getting up and grabbing her bag not even waiting for a reply.

"Oh urm Ok" Bonnie said raising a questioning eyebrow at Damon who just shrugged and walked out the door with them following close behind.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all" Caroline said sarcastically breaking the silence.

Betty, Bridget and Bianca chuckled while Stefan and Rebekah rolled their eyes while Matt just sat there confused.

….

"Wolf boy" Joshua said greeting a tall and muscled man who looked around the age of 21. He had amused hazel eyes and golden brown skin, his short curly had a blond tint to it at the ends only noticeable when out in the sun.

The wolf boy in question took his eyes off the people walking around in the park to take Joshua's hand with a wide grin showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Witch" he said smiling which widened into a grin when Joshua frowned.

"It's warlock man, how many times I gotta tell you?" Joshua said punching his friend lightly on the arm.

"Hey if it looks like a witch and acts like a witch…" he's friend said smirking at his irritated expression.

"Jamal" Andy squealed from behind Joshua running toward 'wolf boy' with excitement written all over her face, before jumping into his outstretched arms hugging him tightly.

"Andy, what are you doing hanging around with this guy?" Jamal said pointing his thumb toward Joshua before putting her down.

"Relax, I'm a changed man" Joshua said putting his hands up in defence.

Jamal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at the 'changed man' next to him.

"What am I doing here Joshua? Mystic Falls is the last place I need to be…It's over run with Originals or haven't you heard? I'm not looking to get myself killed coz you got yourself into something messed up" Jamal said crossing his arms making his muscles flex.

"Oh c'mon most of the Originals are either dead or are in New Orleans" Joshua said scoffing at the werewolf's words. "You're just here for back up I swear, it's more of a snatch and grab. You and your friends are just here to make no one gets in our way"

"And by no one you mean?" Jamal asked turning his attention back onto the people in the park.

"Damon has friends and family here, as far as I've gathered only one of them is human" Joshua said looking on with rapt attention as a boy started pulling a little girl's pig tails.

"How many are there?" Jamal asked chuckling when the little girl kicked the boy in the nuts before running off to find her mother.

"I don't know yet, the trinity's here, another Bennett witch, Stefan and another vampire" Joshua said frowning when the boy lying on the ground with his hands planted firmly between his legs started crying.

"Then I don't know why you need our help exactly, three vampires are hardly something that the two of you can't handle" Jamal said shrugging still keeping his eyes on the boy as his mother helped him up while simultaneously telling him what would happen when his father got home.

"Yeah, well I'd like to be prepared…so do you think you can get some of your friends up here?" Joshua asked looking at Jamal with pleading eyes.

"I can't exactly say no now can I? The phoenix wouldn't be too happy with the pack, I already got a couple of friends with me. They're exploring or checking the scenery or whatever" Jamal said with another shrug "There's a place just down the street, it's called the Mystic grill, meet us there in an hour" he said and walked away.

Andy watched him leave and the turned to face Joshua when she was sure he was out of ear shot.

"You forgot to mention that Rebekah was still in town" she hissed lowly glaring at him.

"Babe, nothing will happen to Jamal because Rebekah has no use for a werewolf, relax, let's go introduce ourselves to that Bonnie chick" Joshua said putting his arm around her neck and leading her to his car.

….

Damon stood against a tree next to Elena as Bonnie sat in the middle of the clearing with her legs Indian style.

"Okay Judgy, just breathe we have all day" Damon said strangely soothingly from his place at the tree. Making Elena frown his tone

She snorted and opened one eye to look at him. "No we don't, you still have that meeting or should I say date with Sherriff Forbs" she said smirking at his annoyed expression.

She closed her eyes again and relied on her other senses to feel him walking toward her and smiled when she felt him come around to sit in front her.

"Don't look so disconcerted, it's not like she wants to get into your pants. Although I've always wondered about that spark between you and the sheriff…Just imagine it, you being Caroline's step dad" Bonnie said opening her eyes and smiling a small and amused smile.

"What spark?, the only spark I have is with…" he said smirking before he remembered Elena's presence. He stopped and sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Okay next subject" Bonnie said taking both his hands into her small ones closing her eyes before muttering the spell.

Damon felt a chill go up his spine as her magic entered his mind.

"Bonnie" he started only to be silenced with her fingers on his lips, making Elena tense from her place by the tree.

"Shh just let it in" she whispered as she picked through his different memories before finally finding the one she had been searching for. "There" she whispered again as the magic retreated from his body returning home to her.

She held on to the memory and materialised the person in mind summoning him to the clearing.

"What the hell?" a new voice said making them snap their head's to look up at a newly summoned Ezekiel standing next to them with a confused expression on his face.

"Zeek" Damon said greeting as he got up to face the new arrival. He held out his hand to Bonnie who took it and stood up to face him as well.

"What am I doing here Damon" Ezekiel asked looking at his surroundings frantically "I was dead…How am I…?" he continued looking at Damon questioningly.

"You are dead, I summoned you" Bonnie answered his silent questioning.

"Why miss Bennett? Summoning the dead is dangerous….you must know that?" Ezekiel said stepping toward her but stopped when he saw Damon raised eyebrow.

"Yes, which is why we don't have much time, you're only here because I'm channelling my dead ancestors from here." Bonnie said gesturing at their surroundings.

"Why am I here?" Ezekiel asked again sighing and rubbing his tired eyes.

"What's a Mayfair doing working for the Phoenix" Damon asked narrowing his eyes at the warlock.

"I- I don't know" Zeek said turning away from them about to walk away when he felt something keeping him in place.

"We need to know the truth…all of it" Bonnie said walking toward him.

"What makes you think I know anything?" Zeek asked turning to face her.

"Because you know _everything_ Zeek" Damon answered walking toward him with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Zeek caught the look and looked at Bonnie with pleading eyes before turning his gaze to Damon.

"She's not _working_ for the Phoenix, she's not as free as I was, she's….like a slave. Leo says jump, she asks how high" he said sighing before continuing "At first I thought she was just a suck up, but one day I remember Moses, one of the Elders, sent me to get Leo's signature on something. When I got there I heard Leo and Andrea in some sort of argument. He told her that if she could get him the trinity then she would be free to go. He said they would be _even_, whatever that meant. Anyway before I could get the full story Leo sensed me and called me inside so he could sign the document before dismissing me" Zeek said shrugging. He looked down at his fading hands.

Bonnie smiled and thanked him before he disappeared completely.

"Well that was interesting" Elena said stepping away from the tree walking toward them.

Damon looked down at Bonnie who kept her face neutral, before going to call who he can only assume was Stefan.

"So…" Elena started looking at him with expectant eyes.

Damon looked at the way the sun shined on her beautiful olive skin. The way the wind blew through her silky brown hair. He looked at her big brown doe eyes and waited for it, that familiar feeling of being intoxicated by her presence, most times he just let her get away with telling me what to do just so he could swim in the purity of her eyes.

Nothing, he felt nothing. Yes he loved her, if he didn't then everything he'd done would have been for nothing and he couldn't deal with that right now. But it was gone, that intoxicating feeling he used to feel was just…gone. He almost laughed at that, after everything he'd gone through to get this girl to love him, and now…Now he was getting caught kissing her best friend.

"So?" he asked with no emotion present on his face. He would not feel guilty for kissing Bonnie, he could try, but he knew it would be futile.

"We need to talk about what I walked in on yesterday" Elena said crossing her arms in front of her chest with her judgmental face on.

"No we don't" Damon said looking over at Bonnie as she stood a few feet away from them on her phone. She was on the phone with Quarterback laughing at something he said.

"Yes we do Damon, seeing you with her…hurt and now you're going to walk around and acting like it never happened" she said glaring at him.

"I'm not" he started but caught himself and sighed before continuing "We have more important things to deal with, and also I don't have to explain anything to you" he said stepping away from her when Bonnie ended her call.

"Hey Elena, do you have the keys to Alaric's apartment?" Bonnie asked walking toward them.

"Yeah…Why are you acting like what I saw never happened?!" she exclaimed at them stepping toward Bonnie who stood her ground.

"_Maybe_ because we have more important things to deal with" Damon said stepping between them.

"Well would you look at that...looks like we're about to watch the inner workings of a love triangle" Joshua said stepping through the tree's with Andy close behind.

"Joshua" Damon said glaring at the young warlock who in turn just smirked.

"Damon, don't tell me you're playing these two ladies off each other?" Joshua said very much amused.

"What are you doing here?" Damon said completely ignoring his question and in no mood for games.

"I thought we'd come and introduce ourselves to Miss Bonnie Bennett over there" Joshua said stepping forward toward them but came to a halt when he noted the look in Damon's face. "I see beauty run's in the family" he said winking at Bonnie who openly grimaced.

Bonnie stepped around Damon and Elena to get a good look at the infamous Joshua. She could literally see the power radiating off him but didn't feel any fear.

"What do you want?" She asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I want to make you an offer" He said pushing his hands into his pockets before rocking back and forth on his heels. "I will…resurrect your boyfriend Jeremy in exchange for you and the trinity coming back with me to the Phoenix" he continued smirking at Elena's interested expression.

"No thank you" Bonnie said rolling her eyes at the elementary offer.

"Really? You're not interested? Don't you want to make your friend Elena happy?" He asked frowning at the little witch who looked like she knew something he didn't.

"Like I said, I'm not interested" Bonnie said about to walk away when she was halted by the sound of Elena's cry of anguish.

She turned to find Elena on her knees with her cradling her head as Joshua continued the aneurism over and over again. She sent him flying back with a gust of wind sending him into a tree as Damon helped a swaying Elena on to her feet.

Andy frowned and sent a phantom punch at Bonnie who blocked it. Undeterred she continued sending phantom punches at Bonnie who kept blocking until she felt a phantom hand around her throat Joshua had sent at her.

Damon stepped forward to help her and felt Andy trying to give him an aneurism. He smirked when he realised the protection spell Bonnie had put on his ring was still in effect. He sped forward and wrapped a hand around Andrea's throat making Joshua stop his assault on Bonnie.

"Now Damon don't do anything stupid" Joshua said sending various spells at Damon to hurt him but was surprised to find how unaffected he seemed.

"I felt that" Damon said widening his eyes as he tightened his grip on Andrea who went in to a coughing fit. "I mean, it didn't hurt but I felt you trying your juju on me…But I'm going to be a nice guy _and_ let you choose the outcomes of today." He continued on smirking " You can a) take your girlfriend and leave Mystic falls or" he said his face changing from amused to downright pissed off "b) I can kill you and your little girlfriend over here faster than you can say I"

Joshua looked from Damon to Elena to Bonnie and figured he was outnumbered.

"Fine we'll leave just… let her go please" Joshua said pleadingly as he noted the way Andrea's face went from olive to purple.

"Damon let her go" Elena said, or more like commanded from next to Bonnie. He looked at Bonnie who surprisingly just shrugged.

He sighed and released his hold on the redhead. He snorted when she ran into Joshua's outstretched arms.

"Hey" he said trying to get Bonnie's attention away from the reunited couple as he put his hand on her shoulder "You ready to go home?" he asked softly and smiled gently when she nodded yes.

Elena frowned at Damon referring to the Manor as Bonnie's home and decided that it was definitely time for Bonnie to go home.

They got in Damon's car and Elena made sure she rode shot gun next to Damon, who didn't seem to notice that Bonnie wasn't the only attacked as he kept asking Bonnie how she felt.

….

**A.N: Ok so let me know what you think? Does Elena have a right to be jealous of whatever is going on between Bonnie and Damon? It seems the ring Bonnie spelled for Damon came in handy after all. They definitely have to have a little talk about those two kisses they've shared and the girlfriend issue. I thought I'd bring Zeek back just for the fun of it. Joshua and Andy are putting together an army and they gave up a little too easy in my opinion when it came to that little scuffle with Damon and Bonnie.**

**Okay that's it! Please review and let me know if you loved it or hated it.**


	26. Chapter 26

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hi I'm sorry for only updating only now but I made the dumb decision of watching season 2 of vampire diaries again and I found myself wanting to punch Damon in the face *sighs* so I decided not to write anything until I mentally got over that traumatising experience. Anyway my sincere and heartfelt apologies for updating this late please don't kill me *hides under blankets*. I will admit that this isn't my best chapter but I tried…that counts for something right? Oh and we passed 100 reviews! Woohoo *dancing around the house like an idiot* Thank you thank you thank you thank you….*plants kisses all over your face***

Chapter 27

When her emotions were off Elena noticed a change in the dynamics between Damon and Bonnie, she'd usually shrug it off because she didn't really care about what was happening between them.

Now that her emotions were on and her body was filled with nothing but rage, she could think of nothing better than to drive a stake through Katherine's heart and then to grab Damon and to mark him as hers right in front of Bonnie in more ways than one.

Stefan has been trying to get her mind off killing Katherine by making her work out, but it really wasn't doing anything other than making her angrier.

She saw the friendship blossoming between Caroline and Stefan and thought nothing of it because Stefan has chosen her over Caroline before. She thought the same when she noted how Damon would constantly be found hanging out in Bonnie's room, helping her with homework or just talking about lord knows what. But now? After she caught that kiss between the two of them, she couldn't help but feel betrayed.

As far as she was concerned Damon and she were still in a relationship. She doesn't remember breaking up with him, sure that night at the prom it seemed like a break up, but that's not what it was. She just wanted to hurt him, so he could stop trying to get her to flip her humanity switch. Of cause she loved him, he made her feel alive, like she was perfect just the way she was and that's what she wanted most of all.

And that's what she would get, she thought punching another concrete slab Stefan presented in front of her.

"And?" Stefan asked with amusement dancing in his eyes as he dropped the broken slab on the ground.

"That did nothing for me, how was it for you?" she asked with a bored expression on her face.

He laughed and lifted another slab.

"Again" he commanded and she kicked the concrete slab broken like it was nothing. "Good, now focus on letting it go" he said talking to her like she was a four year old.

"Or we can skip this part and you can tell me where she is so I can rip her head off" she said glaring at his amused expression.

"I don't know where Katherine is… and even if I did I wouldn't tell you" He said crossing his arms for added effect.

"Stefan, you're the one that told me to channel all of my emotions into one single feeling" she said incredulous.

"Yeah, I realise that but I just figured it would be…Love or hope or compassion, not unwavering hatred for a ruthless vampire that's 500 years older than you" he said in a mocking tone which she chose to ignore. "Alright give me 50 pull ups" he said motioning to the beam in the ceiling.

She turned around and jumped effortlessly up towards the beam and began her pull ups.

"You wanted to kill Klaus when you got your emotions back" she said pulling herself up.

"I know, and I couldn't" he said crossing his arms mentally sighing.

"You don't think I can kill Katherine?" she asked in disbelief.

Stefan decided to not voice his thoughts and evaded.

"I don't think you _want_ to kill Katherine" he said mentally patting himself on the back.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I just want to feel the warmth of her chest cavity as I rip out her heart and watch her face as she realises that I took it from her" she said dropping down to the ground on the balls of the feet. "Nah, I just want to kill her, it's that simple…I'm gonna go shower" she said leaving the room as Stefan inwardly groaned.

"Hey what's up with her?" Betty asked entering the room as Stefan picked up the broken pieces of concrete.

"She wants to kill Katherine" he said shrugging as she leaned against the wall.

"Still?...Normally I wouldn't say someone is crazy…but you guys need to check that girl out…something's not quite right up there" she said motioning to her head.

"She's lost a lot over the past two years…I guess it's taking its toll on her mental psyche" He said throwing the concrete pieces in a crate.

Betty burst out laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"That's not funny" he said dusting of his hands trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Oh c'mon Stef, you just told a joke…the least you can do is laugh" Betty said pouting adorably.

"I did _not_ just tell a joke, I just made an observation" he said pulling off his jacket and t-shirt.

"A _funny_ observ- Woah Stef too much hotness this early in the morning get some clothes on" she said covering her with her hands but still peeking through her fingers at his well sculpted muscles.

He just rolled his eyes and headed for his bathroom to take a shower.

"You flatter me Betts" Stefan said from the bathroom to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Stef could I borrow your car…pretty please?" she asked hopefully eyeing his car keys.

"Why?" he asked turning on the water.

"My car's in the shop and you don't have anywhere to go since all your friends practically live here now…c'mon, I'll be quick…I just need it for a hour or two" she murmured knowing he could hear her.

"Where you going?" he asked running his hands through his hair under the hot spray.

"I'm meeting Katherine" she said sighing which made him freeze what he was doing.

"Katherine?...why?" he asked turning his head slightly to hear her better.

"We need that tomb stone Stefan" she said biting her lip.

"I don't think that's a good idea Betty…What makes you think Katherine would give you the tombstone anyway?" he asked getting out of the shower and drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist.

"I have something she wants" she said lifting his keys and spinning them around her finger.

"And what would that be?" Stefan asked shaping his hair in the mirror with his hair gel.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said smirking, contemplating stealing his car.

"What? You're not going to tell me?" he asked walking out of the bathroom with the towel still wrapped around his waist

"Dammit Stef, clothes…get some on!" she exclaimed covering her eyes which just made him chuckle.

"Alright, but I hope you know what you're doing" he said but then was cut off by her squealing.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you…" she said zooming out of his room.

…

Bonnie strolled into the grill and waved cheerily at Matt who waved back before returning to cleaning a table with a bored expression on his face.

She slid into a seat and pulled out Zeek's grimior with a sigh.

"Now where is that locator spell" she whispered to herself while flipping through the pages desperately trying to keep her mind from drifting back to the conversation she shared with Damon just a few hours before.

_Flashback (2 hours ago)_

"_She's right you know" Damon said sitting down across Bonnie in the Salvatore library._

"_About what?" Bonnie asked not looking up from her book but really hoping he wasn't talking about what she thought he was talking about._

"_We kissed Judgy...twice…you don't think that's something we should be talking about?" he asked raising a dark eyebrow in amusement._

_With a sigh Bonnie put down the book and sat back to look the vampire in the eye._

"_I didn't think there was anything to talk about…you love Elena, she loves you… and I…let's just forget it ever happened" she said smiling hopefully._

"_No can do… look obviously you have an attraction to me, and obviously I feel exactly the same way, and while I'm not completely sure about my feelings for Elena…It can't be that strong since I'm making out with her best friend" Damon said sitting back in his seat crossing his arms. "I'm not about to declare my everlasting love to you but I am going to be having a talk with Elena about our sham of a relationship" he said when he saw her about to argue._

_She sighed and crossed her arms in frustration._

"_I don't want to be the reason for your break up, I don't want a part of any of this" she said glaring at him._

"_News flash Medusa, you already_ are_ a part of this…but you're not the reason for our '_break up'_, Elena and I were doomed from the start" he said as if just realising it. "And I wasn't _asking_ for your permission I was just informing you so that you wouldn't feel so weird around her anymore" he said rolling his eyes at the way Bonnie would avoid eye contact with the doppelgänger._

"_So this is what?...a courtesy?" she snorted before continuing "Look clearly Elena and you had strong feelings for each other….and now it doesn't feel that way to you because she had her emotions off but you know when this is over you'll end up right back with her, so stop fooling yourself" Bonnie said packing up her books about to walk away when he grabbed her arm and tugged at it until she fell into his lap._

"_Normally you're the voice of reason here but since you're not I feel it's my duty as your friend to tell you…you're blind and delusional if you think my feelings for Elena haven't changed at all. I'm not saying I want to trade her in for you…I'm just confiding in you as my friend about my fading feelings for my 'girlfriend'" he said wrapping his hands around her waist._

_Yet another example of Damon logic, she thought, he says one thing and does another. Here he is clearly saying that he wasn't trying to trade Elena in for her but then why were his fingers inching their way up her baby doll? And why was his face inching closer to hers._

_Bonnie realised that this is where her dilemma clearly lied, instead of forcing herself from Damon's clutches she was finding herself growing comfortable in this position. She obviously didn't feel bad about Elena catching them or she would have tried a lot harder to fight her growing feelings for the blue eyed vampire._

_She sighed when he rested his chin on her shoulder._

"_I realise that this is an incredibly awkward situation to be in, but I really don't want to lose this apparent friendship we have going. I know that you're Elena's best friend… believe me I _get_ it but just…" he said in a softer and serious tone but was stopped by her pressing her fingers to his lips._

"_Shh…Elena and I…have long past our expiry date when it comes to our friendship, I've told you that. but you need time or whatever to sort out this mess, all I'm saying is think before you make a decision" she said smacking him lightly on the cheek before getting off his lap and leaving the library._

End of Flashback

"Hey what are you doing?" Matt asked sitting down in front of her as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm just looking for this spell Damon told me about…It locates potions" she added when she saw the interested look on his face.

"Potions huh?...what kinda potions are you looking for?" he asked getting up and sitting next to her to get a better view of the grimior.

"It's to locate the cure…we know Silas has it, but we don't know where exactly that is…I guess I'm just a little freaked out by how quiet his being" she said shrugging as she flipped a page.

"Shouldn't we be glad that he hasn't done anything? I mean maybe his backing off, maybe his going to look for another witch to do the spell" Matt said hopefully making Bonnie snicker at the thought.

"I highly doubt it, I'm the only Bennett witch strong enough to do it besides Lucy and we have no clue where she is…and even if he does find another witch to do it, we can't let him drop the veil…Its too dangerous for all of us" she said shuddering at the thought of all the tomb vampires coming back.

"Yeah I guess" he said thoughtfully and Bonnie could see he had something on his mind.

"You know, if there's a way to bring Vicky back I'll do it right?...I'm not sure what the consequences for her actions were for what she did last time, but I promise I'll try." She said squeezing his hand.

"You're a good friend Bonnie" he said smiling before pecking her on the cheek and leaving to get back to work.

She smiled and went back to reading through the grimior.

"Is that your _other_ boyfriend?" Andy said gasping dramatically "Scandalous does your other hottie know? Or is he too busy fawning over the doppelgänger?" she asked smirking from her seat opposite Bonnie.

"Didn't Damon instruct you to leave town?" Bonnie asked in a bored tone going back to her reading.

"No one tells me what to do" Andy said glaring at Bonnie who still wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"_Right_, then why are you here exactly? Isn't it an instruction from your master Leo?" Bonnie said looking up at her with an amused smirk.

"You don't know anything" Andy hissed angrily before composing herself to speak in calmer tone "However I am curious about that Vampire boyfriend of yours" she said sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms in thought.

"What about him?" Bonnie asked not bothering to correct the young witch in front of her.

"How is it that magic doesn't affect him?" Andy asked intrigued.

"His special like that" Bonnie said shrugging nonchalantly.

"No one is _that_ special" Andy said narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Well he is, and if that's all will you please leave I'm waiting for someone" Bonnie said not waiting for a response as she went back to reading the grimior.

"Too bad, I'm not done talking to you yet." Andy said defiantly making Bonnie sigh.

"Fine" Bonnie said closing the grimior.

…..

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked walking into Damon's room as he sat on his bed marking off things on a map.

"Grill" he said not looking up as he looked marked off another spot.

"What's she doing there?" Elena asked going to sit down next to him.

"Meeting someone" he said shrugging as wrote down an address on a sheet of paper.

"Like a date?" she asked leaning closer as he looked over his shoulder to look into her doe eyes that were twinkling at him.

"Nope not a date…hey did you know there's a huge pack that just blew into town?...Bridget counted at least 20" he said getting up and walking toward his cupboard to pull out his leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" she asked frowning as he slipped it on.

"To introduce myself…I would invite you to tag along, but then you'll want to talk about my unholy friendship with the little witch and I'm not quite in the mood for that" he said winking and leaving the room.

She glared at his retreating back until she heard his phone ring. She was about to pick it up when she saw who it was when a pale hand flashed past hers and grabbed it.

She looked up into his blue eyes as he answered the phone.

"Yes Judgy?" he answered sighing before leaving the room again.

….

"Welcome to the Salvatore Manor boys" Jamal said walking into the manor like he owned the place followed by several others, some in their 20's and others in their teens.

"Stefan what's with the racket?" Bridget asked groggily as she woke up from her sleep on the couch as the pack entered the parlour.

"Wrong guy, wrong species" Jamal said leaning against the wall with his arms folded as the rest of the pack sauntered into the room picking up things and inspecting the room.

"Jamal?" she asked in disbelief as she wiped her eyes.

"Bridget, it's been a long time" he said smirking at her as she frowned at the way the pack surrounded her.

"Unfortunately not long enough…what are you doing here?" she asked starting to feel on edge.

"I just came to show the guys the new digs you're staying in…nice place" he said looking around the parlour appreciatively.

Before she could say anything Stefan strolled into the parlour but stopped abruptly when he saw the people standing around. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Bridget's tense stance realising something was wrong.

"What going on?" he asked stepping toward Bridget despite the low growls he heard from the pack.

"Well if you haven't realised it already Salvatore, your house is filled with werewolves…but you can relax, we're only here to deliver a message" Jamal said smirking and stepping away from the wall to walk toward Stefan.

"And what message is that?" Stefan asked turning to face Jamal who had a thoroughly amused look on his face.

"Tomorrow night at the full moon, Joshua wants you to deliver the four Bennett witches to him in the caves beneath the local high school or his sending the phoenix vampires on a killing spree through mystic falls" Jamal said nonchalantly "Now I suggest you don't run because you know how we get at a full moon, we'll _hunt_" he said looking at Bridget with a satisfied smirk when he caught her shiver.

"Why in the caves?" Bridget asked trying to ignore the growls from the werewolves around her.

"How should I know?...I'm just the messenger" he said shrugging and then left the parlour followed by the rest of the pack.

"Hey are you ok" Stefan asked her when the pack left.

"I'm fine, we need to call everyone and get them ready for a fight…Joshua wants a show down? He'll get one" Bridget said determined as she left the parlour while dialling Bianca's number.

….

**Okay guys this is pretty short I think? I don't know let me know what you think, I'm not particularly proud of this chapter but it's just a filler that leads to the supernatural's show down. My friend tried to explain this whole rating thing to me but I'm still at a loss… she says I should change it to T (whatever that means?) let me know if I should? Please please pretty please with an extra cherry on top! Much love to those who have stuck with this story I appreciate it a lot!**


	27. Chapter 27

Damon Logic

**A.N: Thank you for the reviews guys, and thank you to guest, for the explanation on the rating thing. I am changing this to T just to be safe. I know my previous chapter was a bit short so I'm making this chapter a little longer than I usually make them. And I just noticed I wrote chapter 27 for the previous chapter but it's actually chapter 26…lol whoops I will fix that****.**

Chapter 27

Matt fell onto the hard ground with a grunt when she leapt on top of him, her face vamped out and ready to attack.

"That was a good attempt, but next time you should really think about your surroundings" Rebekah said getting off him and offering a hand to help him up which he gratefully accepted.

"Not all of us have super speed you know" he said smirking as he wiped the sweat from his forehead to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Try telling that to the next vampire that tries to attack you, you could slip that in right before they tap a vein" she said sarcastically to which he just chuckled until his phone rang.

"Probably work" he said shrugging as he answered the phone.

"Yes I'm sure they're missing their favourite bus boy" she said winking at which he just rolled his eyes as he listened to the person on the other line.

"What's wrong?" he said suddenly serious making Rebekah listen in.

"**Is Rebekah with you?" **Betty asked on the other line, making Rebekah raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Yeah? why?" Matt asked frustrated that she hadn't answered him.

"**Okay that's good, could you guys come over to the manor?...you really need to get out of the woods" ** Betty asked sounding on edge.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Matt asked confused that she knew where they were.

She sighed before answering and Matt clenched his jaw.

"**We'll fill you in when you get here" **She said and switched off the phone.

He slipped the phone into his pocket and turned to face Rebekah raising a questioning eyebrow to which she just shrugged.

….

"Ruby, if you don't shut your daughter up I _swear_ I will" Damon said through gritted teeth and Bonnie elbowed him disapprovingly as they waited for their three guests to get out of his Camaro.

"All I'm asking is that you two don't keep us up with whatever it is you do at night while we're here" Alice said as she pulled her heavy suitcase from the trunk and handing it to a reluctant Damon.

Bonnie and Damon found themselves once again having to pretend to be a couple in front of Ruby and Alice, at least this time it didn't feel as awkward or forced as the first time.

"What I do with _my_ girlfriend in _my_ house is _my _business, and why did you pack so much? You're not moving in" he said glaring at the teen as pulled another suitcase from the trunk.

"Just shows how much_ you_ know Dracula…I packed for every eventuality…in case one outfit is ruined I'll have a replacement" She said putting the suitcase in another man's arms.

"I swear I thought _Blondie_ was bad…and if you elbow me one more time Judgy I'm going to have to_ spank_ you" he said smiling dangerously at her before she could elbow him again.

"Are you sexually frustrated Damy?" Ruby asked amused at his irritated expression "Because I'd be happy to…help you out if you are" She grinning at his scowling expression.

"Ruby, Darling…could you not obsess over your ex-boyfriend while I am in the vicinity" the nameless man that Ruby and Alice still failed introduce asked in a strong Australian accent with a sigh as he took the luggage from Damon who was still scowling.

Bonnie took the opportunity to look at his features and smiled when she felt the warm comfort radiate off his middle aged body.

His short salt and pepper hair revealed his age and the slight dark stubble on his face was a good contrast to its paleness. His obsidian eyes with a few wrinkles at the corners gave one the impression that he had seen a lot in his youth but still had a lot more to see.

He had a big tattoo in his neck of a lion that looked like it was clawing to get out of a hole that strangely suited him. He dressed younger than he was but this too strangely suited him in a way that reminded her of Alaric.

He wasn't built like normal middle aged men either, Bonnie thought idly, he looked like a man that clearly worked out and it did wonders for his physique.

"I'm sorry babe, Bonnie Damon…This is David, he's a warlock" Ruby said winking, making him blush at which Alice just rolled her eyes.

"He's my mom's boyfriend" Alice added passing them to enter the Manor.

"Nice to meet you" David said smiling after a few seconds of awkward silence before following Alice with the luggage still in his arms.

…

Silence filled the room as Katherine sauntered in enjoying the glares of annoyance she received; she especially smirked when she caught the way Elena tensed in her seat next to Matt.

Betty skipped in happily after her and came to a halt next to Katherine who was still smirking at Elena who looked about ready to stake her right then and there.

"Hey guys…Katherine offered to help out, isn't that right Kat?" Betty asked grinning up at the vampire who just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay now that everyone's here I guess we can get to the point" Bianca said standing up to address the group. "Jamal, a werewolf from the phoenix, showed up here today with a message. Joshua wants us to hand ourselves and Bonnie over…normally we'd deal with this ourselves but Bridget had a vision before they showed up." She said looking at Bridget and motioning for her to continue.

With a sigh Bridget sat up straight on the couch next to Caroline and took a moment to look at everyone to make sure they were listening.

"Joshua wants to take our powers and use it to remove the veil to bring his dead parents back" she said simply letting her words sink in. "Now we all know that we can't let that veil come down…everyone here besides maybe Matt has an enemy on the other side just waiting for the opportunity to come back and I don't know about you but I still have another couple of centuries ahead of me" she said sitting back in her seat again.

"So what?...we all play body guard to the Bennetts?, I thought that was Damon's job" Katherine said with a snort making everyone glare at her again.

"I don't _need_ a body guard" Bonnie said coolly making Damon smirk.

"It's fairly simple…tomorrow night we go to war, anyone who thinks they'll go running scared should leave now" Bianca said glaring at the two doppelgängers.

Elena clenched her jaw but stayed in her seat and Katherine shrugged like she had nothing better to do.

"Well I guess that's settled, Damon let's hear that plan" Betty said jumping happily while everyone else groaned in protest at the mention of Damon's plan.

"Oh c'mon…its full proof" Damon said raising his hands defensively.

"I hate to say it…but it's true, this plan_ is_ full proof" Bonnie said backing him up.

"Well then let's hear it" David said sitting back with his arms crossed.

….

"Welcome to the mother lode" Damon said motioning to a chest filled with Alaric's weapons. Bonnie stepped around him and picked up a crossbow raising an eyebrow and unknowingly pointing it at Damon's heart while looking for the trigger.

He cleared his throat and gingerly took it from her handing it to Matt who tried hard not to laugh as he took it from Damon.

"Thought you might need this" Damon said handing the gilbert ring to Matt.

"Thanks" Matt said awkwardly as he slipped the ring on to his middle finger.

"That's sweet" Bonnie cooed making them cringe and turn away from her.

"I don't do sweet Judgy, now you do know how to use these, right?" He asked Matt motioning to the weapons on the table.

"Yeah, I don't have much of a choice right?" Matt said picking up a gun and loading it with wooden bullets before leaving the room with Rebekah.

"Ready to go Bonnie?" Ruby called from the door holding on to her grimior, casting a wary eye at Rebekah as she passed her at the door behind Matt.

"Yeah" she said smiling brightly with excitement as she grabbed her bag and left the house followed by Alice, David, Betty, Bridget, Bianca and Caroline.

"And then there were four" Katherine said in a bored voice from the couch.

"Why are you here Katherine?" Damon asked pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I was bored" she said sighing before focussing her attention on Elena. "You've been giving me the evil eye since I got here…Don't tell me you're still mad about the whole torture thing" she said in a pouting. "Your boyfriends asked me to" she said winking at Damon who just rolled his eyes before filling grenades with wolfesbane to occupy his time.

"You killed my brother" Elena said getting up and walking toward Katherine making Stefan and Damon tense.

"Actually when I left he was still alive and breathing" Katherine said shrugging nonchalantly.

"You fed him to Silas like he was a…" Elena said gripping the stake in her hand angrily.

"Like he was a blood bag?" Katherine offered with a smirk "Well I don't know what to tell you snowflake, he was just a means to an end just like the rest of you" she said shrugging again making Elena lunge angrily at her.

She laughed mockingly and sped out of the way before Elena could touch her.

"Ooh did I hurt your feelings? Poor little Elena I'm sorry…how about I get you a new Emo little brother? After all little gilbert wasn't _really_ your brother right?" She asked smirking from her seat on the arm of the couch.

"Just like Elijah wasn't _really_ your boyfriend?" Elena asked mirroring her smirk.

Katherine frowned before speeding over to Elena and wrapping a hand around her throat.

"Why don't we try this again hm?" she asked pushing Elena into a wall roughly "I fed your brother to Silas, _Silas _killed him…now he's dead. But Bonnie and her merry little band of witches are going to bring him back… so problem solved, case closed" she added getting impatient.

Damon vamped out as he pulled Katherine off Elena speeding her into the opposite wall with an audible crack.

"You wanna help out? Fine, but you sit there and you shut up" he sneered as Katherine's eyes widened in surprise.

"She started it" Katherine said pouting in a childish manner as she pushed him off her effortlessly ignoring his angry glare.

Elena took that opportunity to speed past Damon to stake Katherine but was stopped by Stefan who caught her wrist and pulled her into his chest.

"Stefan! What are you doing? Let me go!" she yelled trying to get out of his iron grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Elena calm down" Stefan boomed in a stern tone holding onto her as she struggle to get out of his hold.

"That's it" Damon yelled angrily as he pulled her away from Stefan and picked her up bridal style into his arms before speeding out of the manor with her in his arms.

….

He sped until he got to the lake dropping her unceremoniously into the freezing cold water.

"Cooled off yet?" he asked helping her to stand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled pushing him away from her angrily before squeezing the excess water from her hair.

"What's wrong with me?!...how 'bout what's wrong with you?" he asked advancing toward her through the cold water.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily while planting her hands firmly on her hips.

"Do you have a freakin death wish?" he asked ripping off his leather jacket and throwing it into the water next to him without a care.

"No but why do you care?" she asked glaring at him replacing his scowl with an annoyed expression.

"I _love_ you!...how the hell could I _not_ care?" he asked grabbing her shoulders and shaking her gently as if to snap her out it.

"You love Bonnie" she said shrugging him off her before wading to land.

He stayed in the lake and stared at the water as if it would reveal something to him. But sighed when nothing came and waded to the shoreline after Elena where she stood squeezing water out of her shirt.

"I don't know how it happened" he began after a few minutes of silence drawing her attention. "I'm not even sure _when _but the little witch managed to get under my skin, I didn't want to but I found myself caring about whether she lived or died. And then that day on the Island when Jeremy died….I couldn't_ find_ her" he said through clenched teeth.

"I panicked and I couldn't sense her _anywhere_" he continued and started pacing. "I looked but I couldn't find her. Stefan called and asked me to come back but I couldn't just leave her behind not knowing whether she was hurt or dead but then there she was…absolutely fine. I was so relieved that I hugged her fully expecting one of those witchy headaches of cause" he said smirking at the memory before continuing with another sigh.

"I know you want to hear me say that I feel absolutely nothing for her but I can't lie to you about this" he stopped pacing and walked toward her.

"Damon" she said stepping away from him but was halted by his hand on her arm holding her in place.

"Wait just hear me out ok…When we met three years ago, I was a completely different guy. I came to Mystic falls to free Katherine and to ruin Stefan's new life, I didn't count on Katherine not being in the tomb and my brother wanting me around. I sure as hell didn't count on falling in love with you but I did Elena and it was wrong" he said holding her face between his hands his thumbs making circles on her soft milky skin.

"Falling in love isn't wrong, it can't be wrong. It means you have a heart; that you feel" she said holding onto his wrists for dear life.

"It also ruined your relationship with my brother and your friends. I used Caroline and tried to kill her but she forgave me for your sake, I turned Bonnie's mother and she hasn't once tried to stake me instead she went against her very nature to help us keep you alive and look where that got her." he let go of her face and stepped away while running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I know that but everything worked itself out in the end" she said walking toward him before resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Did it?...I have feelings for your best friend Elena, and it's not just a passing crush. You say you love me but you're actually just curious about what it would be like and my brother who loves you with all of his broody heart has no one. You were sired to me and I kept you that way, because I'm selfish. god for all I know you could _still_ be sired but I'll be damned if keep stringing you along!" he exclaimed frustrated as he curled his hands into a fists.

"Damon just _listen_ to me…" she started but was cut off by his hands on her shoulders.

"No Elena, for once please just let my words sink in to that pretty little head of yours. I want you to be_ happy _and as much as I've tried to be that guy, we both know that's not me. I'm reckless and I do stupid things and I hurt you over and over again because I_ know_ you'll forgive me in the end. That night at the prom you told me you loved me because you were sired to me" he said blue eyes boring into brown doe ones.

"That night at the prom…" she started but was cut off by him again.

"That night I saw the old Elena again, the one who was always honest with me regardless of my feelings and I need you to be that honest with me again." He said raising his hands to rest on her cheeks again.

She was about to ask him want he meant but his mouth covering hers distracted her as she kissed him back.

This one she noted was completely different from their first one. This one lacked the passion he poured into that night. This one felt sweet and soft, like a goodbye, not what she wanted she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss but frowned when he stopped and pulled away.

"I need you to be honest with me" he said pulling away from her completely and stepping back slightly to give her space. "Do you love me Elena?" he asked softly, his eyes trained on hers.

"I-" she began but sighed as the confusion clouded her mind again. "I don't know" she said equally as soft waiting for the outburst she normally received from him.

"Then you don't" he said smiling softly at her "Love is something you should be sure of, something you know deep in your heart. Believe me I've lived enough lives to know what you think you feel for me isn't the type of love your looking for" He tucked a hair behind her ear and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Is this one of those cliché break ups where we promise to stay friends after?" she asked trying to lighten the now suffocating tension.

"I don't think we have much of a choice, Because if I fall out of favour with you, everyone else will be more inclined to stake me in my sleep." He said smirking before taking her hand and speeding with her to the manor.

….

"Hey Bon, you ok?" Stefan asked rising to help Bonnie to the couch when she stumbled into the parlour.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired" she said rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn as he lifted her legs on to the couch.

"You overdid it as per usual" Bridget said in a bored tone entering the parlour and making a beeline for the alcohol.

"Are you going to do the speech _again_?" Bonnie asked rolling her eyes and sitting up as everyone else entered the parlour.

"Just don't overdo it" Bridget mumbled in reply before turning her attention back to the whiskey in her hand.

"Oh great the juju squad is back" Katherine said sarcastically as she entered the parlour earning glares from everyone.

"What was that Kat?" Betty asked innocently as she went to sit down next to Bonnie with a small smirk on her face.

"Nothing" Katherine mumbled annoyed and went to pour herself a drink.

Bonnie chuckled but stopped when Damon and Elena entered the parlour soaking wet.

"Went for a swim?" Bianca asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't ask" Damon said frowning at his wet t-shirt before zoning in on Bonnie's exhausted face. "You ok Judgy?" he asked walking over to her as she let out another yawn.

"Nothing a nap can't cure" she said looking around for Elena who seemed to have left the room already.

He didn't believe her but figured he could interrogate her after a long hot shower and some dry clothes.

She noticed his unsure look and got up slowly pulling him with her toward his bedroom.

"C'mon you smell like wet dog" she said jokingly earning a glare from him.

….

**A.N: Not much Bamon in this chapter I'm sorry but I had to introduce David and bring back Alice and her mom Ruby, they are significant in Bonnie's rise to power as a witch I promise. Also I wanted them to help out with the whole supernatural show down that's about to happen. I know the Delena break-up seemed too easy but I honestly didn't get that relationship in the first place, I **_**still **_**don't know why Damon loved Elena so much because truth be told she's not **_**that**_** memorable. Oh and to answer the one question in a review I got from Minelis D' Salvatore, this story wont drag on forever, but I will say that there's a mini adventure beneath mystic falls in the caves so yeah…please Review and let me know what you think?**


	28. Chapter 28

Damon Logic

**A.N: I was listening to the Demons by Imagine dragons and it put me in the mood to write this chapter, I have deprived you guys of Bamon for two chapters straight, yes I know I'm evil…but it was necessary, but the Bamon drought is over so sit back and enjoy…**

Chapter 27

Bonnie woke up with a gasp and searched around the dark room frantically. She shrieked when a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed her shoulder but calmed down when she saw the blue eyed vampire.

"Damon? what the hell is wrong with you?!" she asked grabbing her pillow and hitting him with repeatedly with it.

He groaned annoyed and grabbed the pillow from her.

"Well, I _was_ trying to sleep until you woke me up screaming and decided to assault me with a pillow" he said turning on the bedside lamp and turning to face her with a raised eyebrow.

She took a deep breath to calm her accelerated heartbeat and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Hey, you ok? You look a little…_spooked_" he asked sitting down next to her on her bed.

"I'm fine, I just…had an intense dream." She said resting a hand on her slowing heart.

"About what?" He asked going to lay down next to her on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"I…I'm not sure" she said but sighed when he rolled his eyes in annoyance "It was cold, and it was…dark. It was a memory, I was supposed to be staying over at my grams house that night, when my dad came to pick me up. I remember hiding behind the couch while they argued" she said looking at him as he visibly stiffened. "I was about six years old, and I remember that day I was crying to grams about how the other kids made fun of my height, I was a lot smaller than the other kids and they made sure I knew it. Anyway my grams called my dad because I was so upset and asked him if I could stay over and he said yes, but I guess he changed his mind because he came to get me.

I didn't wanna go so I went and hid behind the couch while grams tried to convince him to let me stay. But they started arguing and my dad was shouting at my grams so loud that I got scared and ran off" she said pulling her knees to her chest.

"I remember running into the woods, and falling I guess that's when I realised I didn't know where I was. I was so scared and it was so dark and cold that I started crying and I guess a stranger must've heard me because he picked me up and carried me home. I remember thinking that he must've been one of those superheroes Matt always told me about because he was so fast and…" she stopped talking as a realisation came over her, she looked into his eyes and the memory of Damon compelling her to forget him saving her hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You compelled me?!" she yelled outraged and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!,I couldn't let you go blabbing to your witchy grandma about some stranger with super speed saving you from the woods, so I compelled you into thinking you were in your front yard the whole time" he said shrugging and dodging the textbook she threw at his head.

"You compelled a six year old?!" she yelled giving him an aneurism making him wince.

…

"Hey Damon, what's with the glasses?" Betty asked from her seat at the kitchen island while pouring milk into her rice crispy's enjoying the snap, crackle and pop.

He ignored her and stepped around Bridget to grab the cup of warm blood offered from Bianca.

"Mom says there's trouble in paradise" Alice said taking her seat next to Betty with an amused smile as she poured cereal into her bowl.

"Really?" Betty asked intrigued as she passed the milk to Alice completely missing the way Damon's jaw clenched.

"Yeah, now I don't want to speculate, but it looks like the two are heading to Splitsville" Alice continued pouring milk into her bowl completely missing the way Damon tightened his grip on the cup.

However the shrill of his phone snapped him out of his murderous thoughts.

"Sherriff" he answered in a bored tone but soon grew tense when he heard her speak.

….

"Just missed the doughnuts" Damon said when he caught Stefan entering the hospital in his peripheral vision.

"Yeah I was with Elena burning off a few hate filled calories" Stefan answered wearily as his brother walked toward him.

"Still? I thought she was over the whole revenge thing after our little heart to heart" Damon said raising a confused eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's trying but she's struggling with Katherine being around 24/7, what happened to you helping me?" Stefan asked amused as he looked around for Sherriff Forbes.

Damon snorted and looked around for the blonde Sherriff as well.

"Help? Yes, prolong the inevitable? Waste of my time" he said rolling his eyes in boredom.

"Hm you're avoiding" Stefan said smirking "How unexpected" he said sarcastically.

Damon almost laughed at his brother's judgmental joke but decided not to as the headache Bonnie gave him still lingered behind his eyes.

"I'm not avoiding, I just don't think preaching to my ex-girlfriend about _anger management_ would be the smartest idea right now or…like _ever_" He said rubbing his temples so the pain could disappear.

"Hey guys" Sherriff Forbes greeted from behind Stefan. "Thanks for coming" she said as they turned to face her.

"Why were we invited?" Damon asked as she looked around nervously.

"Well the hospital has kept the blood banks empty ever since they were raided last month, we thought at the very least they would help keep the vampire population away" she said looking up at them expectantly.

"And, it didn't?" Stefan asked glancing at Damon.

"See for yourself" she said leading the way to a hospital room as they followed.

They walked into the room and found a dead patient on the hospital bed completely drained of blood.

"There are eleven other victims in this wing all completely drained of blood, you think its Silas?" she asked not noticing the way Stefan clenched his jaw.

"Or a doctor with very _questionable_ bedside manners" Damon said snapping his fingers in front of Stefan's face.

"But, twelve victims? That's a lot of blood, and it's not like he could take it with him." She said not convinced.

"Unless….it's not Silas at all" Stefan said sighing and crossing his arms across his chest.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me" Damon said as the realisation came over him.

"Looks like their M.O" Stefan said looking at the bite marks on the victims wrists.

"Any details would be helpful considering I'm dealing with twelve grieving families waiting out there, an ancient coven and a psychic killer on the loose" she said waiting for an answer.

"The Phoenix want Bonnie and her cousins to hand themselves over so they can drop the veil" Damon said sarcastically.

"I have no idea what that means" she said in a 'duh' tone.

"It's an invisible wall that separates our plane from the plane of all supernatural dead creatures" he answered in a bored tone " Silas wanted Bonnie to use expression to make it go away so he could take the cure, die and not end up in a supernatural purgatory. We thought that we avoided that problem when we got Bonnie off the expression but in a plot twist _Joshua_ found a way to combined his powers with theirs in order to bring his dead parents back" he facial features changing from bored to vengeful.

"And when do you suppose he wants to do this?" she asked.

"Next full moon…tonight" Damon answered clenching his jaw at the thought. 'This plan better work' he thought to himself as he left the hospital room.

…

Bonnie realised that she should've been packing her survival kit like Alice suggested but she couldn't for the life of her move away from the spot by the window or put down the picture she had been staring at for the past half an hour.

Doubts flooded her mind as she stared at her grandmother's smiling face. What if she wasn't strong enough? What if someone got hurt trying to protect her? Now she seemed to know what it felt like to be in Elena's shoes, having everyone band around to protect her and her cousins made her feel important but it also put her in a position where she felt powerless to protect everyone.

"What's taking you so long?" Damon asked stepping impatiently into her room and found her standing by her window with a picture of her family in her hand.

"Oh yeah I'm coming" Bonnie said, startled, hurriedly wiping tear from her eye before turning to face him with a smile, a sad smile.

"Hey, I told you I'd protect you remember?" he said walking toward her with a determined look on his face, before breaking out into an amused grin. "Quite frankly I feel insulted, that you don't think my plan will work" he said pouting while taking the photo from her hand and putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Give that back Damon, I'm not in the mood for your jokes and I'm still mad at you" she said defiantly planting a hand on her hip and the other stretched out to receive the picture.

"Always holding a grudge" he said sighing and stepping closer to her making her step back "Do you ever get tired?" he asked seriously lifting her chin with his hand and searching her face.

"Of you?" she asked teasingly "Never" she finished stepping around him and walking toward her door as he smirked.

"I'm still mad at you though" she said with a short wave leaving her room, her photo long forgotten.

…

"Everyone remember their flashlights?" Bianca asked as the wind at the entrance of the caves picked up.

Caroline, Betty and Alice shook theirs in the air eagerly while everyone else just nodded.

"Ok, let's go" she said eyeing the camping gear David and Bridget carried on their backs before turning and entering the cave.

"Urg this place reeks of wet dog" Katherine said grimacing "I think I'll just wait out here" she mumbled to herself as everyone else entered the cave.

Bonnie turned around and smirked before glancing curiously at Betty who just shrugged and kept walking.

"Clearly you don't know how this works" she said rolling her eyes at the doppelgänger before continuing into the caves alongside Damon using her powers to pull Katherine behind her.

"This place is so creepy" Caroline said turning on her flashlight and keeping close to Stefan who just smiled reassuringly.

"You think this place is creepy, have you ever been on an excavation in the underground tombs in Egypt?" Alice asked looking around the caves using her flashlight to see clearly. When Caroline shook her head she continued her story.

"When I was 13 and my mom had just gotten over her broken heart with her new boyfriend on her side, she went through a little phase where she wanted to travel the world and learn different kinds of magic. It was great until we visited Egypt, great place until you decide to go digging around in ancient tombs." She said rolling her eyes at her mother's sheepish expression. "Anyway, needless to say this is a walk in the park compared to that" biting her bottom lip at the memories.

"But it was so much fun" Ruby said defensively "Besides if I remember correctly it's where you first used your powers young lady, so a simple thank you would be nice" she said raising her nose in triumph.

"I was running for my life!" Alice yelled angrily surprising everyone including the bats on the ceiling of the tunnels.

They were so startled that they descended on the gang. Damon scowled at the bats and waved them off while the girls squealed and flailed their arms trying to chase the bats away.

All the girls that is, besides Bonnie, Rebekah and Bridget who just looked curiously at the others.

When the bats flew away, the girls breathed a sigh of relief while Stefan, Matt and David chuckled in amusement. They continued their trek through the tunnels in search of Joshua while the girls scolded Stefan and Matt leaving Bonnie and Damon to trail behind.

"Not afraid of bats Judgy?" Damon asked and Bonnie didn't have to shine the flashlight on his face to know that he was smirking.

"Not unless the stories are true and they _do_ turn into vampires" she said rolling her eyes knowing he could see.

"Hey, you never know" he said shrugging then stepped in front of her making her sigh.

"What now Damon?" she asked in a disinterested voice.

"You still mad at me?" he asked and Bonnie could've sworn she saw him bite his lower lip in anticipation. She decided it must have been her imagination, because a) Damon doesn't get anxious and b) It was too dark to be sure.

"You compelled me" she deadpanned and started to step around him but he gently grabbed her arm and moved her back in place.

"Do you _always_ answer a question by stating the obvious?" he asked smirking but stopped when he noted her angry stance "_Ok_, I'm sorry that I compelled you when you were six, I honestly thought I was doing a good deed" he apologised like it was a big chore but Bonnie could sense his sincerity.

"Will you let me by if I accept your half assed apology?" she asked her voice brimming with amusement.

He smirked and stepped out of her way allowing her to pass.

"For the record that apology wasn't half assed, It was chick flick material" He said walking behind her, at which she laughed sarcastically.

"Might wanna work on it some more Romeo" she said walking in front of him completely aware that he was staring at her butt.

….

Joshua and Andy sat cross legged across each other and started chanting the spell making the flames in the candles that surrounded them reach up into the ceiling of the cave.

The ground shook and the entrance of the cave closed. Jamal stopped his argument with a female vampire and looked over at Joshua and Andy who looked exhausted but kept chanting making the ground tremble even more. They could hear rocks and boulders falling throughout the tunnels.

"What are they doing?" the female vampire asked frowning at the shaking ground.

"Making sure no one leaves before Joshua gets what he wants" Jamal answered clenching his jaw.

"And why exactly are we doing a little kids bidding?" she asked glaring at the pair on the ground.

"He got permission from Leo to lead on this mission" Jamal answered shrugging as they stopped chanting and the candles went out.

"I don't know Jamal, don't you think if Leo knew we were this close to getting the trinity that he'd want to be here to take them back himself?, this whole thing seems kinda fishy to me" she said as Andy and Joshua got up and lit lanterns around the cave.

"The pack and I are just following orders Lacy, I suggest you and the rest of the leeches do the same" Joshua said walking away, leaving Lacy to seethe at his comment.

…..

"Is everyone ok?" Matt asked helping Betty up as everyone else groaned and got up to dust themselves off.

"What was that?" Elena asked dusting herself off helping Stefan stand making Bridget raise an astonished eyebrow. 'on to the next one' she thought chuckling.

"A spell" Bianca answered touching the walls of the cave "To keep us locked in here I guess" she said shrugging.

"Wait you mean we're stuck in here?" Caroline asked in a panicky voice making Bridget smirk.

"More importantly where's Judgy?" Damon asked looking completely pissed off.

"She was with you wasn't she?" Alice asked looking around the tunnels to find Bonnie indeed missing.

"She disappeared during the rock fall, last I saw her teleporting Katherine away from a boulder" Damon said trying to think of where they could have gone.

"She's gone missing with that psycho?" Matt yelled angrily walking up to Damon who hadn't bothered to look up and regard his threatening stance.

"She's probably somewhere back there, behind the rocks" Bridget said walking up to the rocks that blocked them off from the tunnel that lead to the entrance.

"Why do you say that?" Caroline asked worriedly walking up behind her to stare at the rocks.

"She will have had to teleport to somewhere she's seen before" Bridget said trying to sense Bonnie's aura throughout the tunnels.

"Not necessarily, I mean Bianca teleports to places she's never seen all the time" Stefan said crossing his arms.

"That's a gift only Bianca has perfected I'm afraid. Every witch needs to know where they going or they could end up getting stuck between dimensions. Bonnie would have teleported to a place she's seen in these tunnels before" Betty said biting her lower lip in frustration.

"So let's just retrace our steps" Matt offered stepping forward.

"In case you haven't noticed _prom king_, there's a giant _wall _blocking our way and a spell making it impossible for us to break through, am I right?" Damon asked angrily turning to face Bianca who was staring at the rocks with a thoughtful expression.

"You felt it too then?" she asked still staring at the wall as Damon nodded gravely.

"Then its settled" she said turning around and grabbing her backpack, "We go around" she said walking toward a tunnel next to the blocked one.

"What are you people waiting for? an invitation?" Damon asked angrily as he turned to follow Bianca making everyone scramble for their bags and follow behind the two.

"Geez what's his problem?" Alice asked her mother in a low voice.

"His girlfriend just went missing with his murderous ex-girlfriend; I can see why he would be a little upset" Ruby said shrugging completely missing Elena's surprised face.

…

**A.N: Short chapter I know but I had to stop here. I feel like this chapter sucked? It probably did but I tried guys I really did. Where did Bonnie and Katherine disappear to? Damon seems freaked out poor guy. Let me know what you think? Review? review? review? review?.**


	29. Chapter 29

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hi guys, so I wrote this during a lecture which is a bad thing but oh well I didn't like this class anyway. Just as a warning Joshua says something about Matt that you might not like but it's not my opinion of Matt I swear, I LOVE Matt a lot so please don't kill me… Thank you for the reviews guys!I want to cry right now but I won't, because that would be embarrassing so no….**

Chapter 29

Bonnie sat cross legged on the dusty floor of the tunnel and focussed her powers on reaching Bridget. It was difficult at first because the group seemed to have been moving but she could pin point the direction in which they were going.

They were coming for her, she breathed a sigh of relief and focussed her magic on contacting Bridget. Something in these underground tunnels had been limiting her abilities and for the first time in months Bonnie had to try extra hard just to do a simple thing such as telepathy.

"Tick Tock Bonnie" Katherine called from her spot against the wall breaking Bonnie's already weak concentration.

"Stop talking" Bonnie answered annoyed. She closed her eyes again and tried to focus but the sound of the vampire doppelgänger tapping her foot got rid of any chance of that. "I need to contact Bridget so that they can find us, but I can't do that with you making these annoying sounds"

Katherine scoffed and stepped off the wall walking toward the rocks that blocked their path.

"You sure you can't just make these rocks go away with your juju?" she asked eyeing the rocks.

"If I could don't you think I would have done it by now?" Bonnie asked and then perked up when she sensed Bianca getting closer.

"What?" Katherine asked walking toward her.

"I can feel them getting closer" Bonnie answered getting up and walking in the direction of Bianca's aura, Katherine rolled her eyes but followed anyway.

"So saving me, not very Bonnie Bennett-y of you" she said smirking as she walked behind the determined witch.

"I saved you so you could _owe_ me" Bonnie lied easily following her senses and turned left into another tunnel.

In truth Bonnie wasn't exactly sure why she saved Katherine, it was like an out of body experience. All she knew is that she saw someone who needed help and she did. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Katherine looked exactly like Elena and she still had it programmed into her head to put herself in harm's way to save her childhood friend. Or maybe she just had a hero's complex, she wasn't sure but she didn't want to think about it anymore.

"You've been hanging out with Damon_ way_ too much" Katherine said with a smirk as Bonnie visibly stiffened.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Katherine" Bonnie said rolling her eyes and stopping at a cross roads to stare at four different tunnels almost laughing at how well this illustrated her life at the moment. Make the wrong choice and be lost in the darkness.

Finding out that she actually met Damon when she was six years old freaked her the. hell. out. Him being her knight in shining armour even back then created some sort of connection between them which put her mind in all sorts of turmoil. First being the fact that she now had _very _serious feelings for a vampire who was now _very_ much single. How did she even get to this point? She remembered telling Caroline that she didn't forgive him but now she felt like she could forgive him of anything as long as he would plant those lips on her again.

'No Bonnie this is _not_ you' her mind practically yelled at her drowning out Katherine's complaints. It wasn't her at all she didn't fall in love with vampires, that was reserved for people like Caroline, Elena and that Bella girl from twilight. She was the reasonable friend, the one who made the right and moral decisions. Damon saving her when she was a little kid didn't _mean_ anything, it was just one of those random things right? _Right?_

What happened to the Bonnie she discovered recently? The one who didn't mind just going with things? The one who didn't feel guilty for making out with her ex best friend's boyfriend? Of cause she realised that this was also the same Bonnie who got her into this position in the first place, where she was falling in love with the vampire that pretty much brought her to tears many times before.

'In love?' she stopped in her musings and shook her thoughts away 'nah' she thought smiling sadly.

"Hello?" Katherine called snapping her fingers in front her face making Bonnie slap her hand away annoyed.

"I think we should wait here until they find us" she said going to sit on a boulder. Katherine stared at her for a while before shrugging and going to stand against a wall.

…

"Hey sis, did you feel that?" Bridget stopped as the air rippled with electricity.

"Bonnie?" Betty asked as she raised her hands to feel the air around her.

"Definitely" Bridget said smiling brightly "She's been trying to contact us, oops" she said sheepishly as Damon glared murderously at her.

"And you didn't think to mention this in the first half an hour we were walking through the dark?" he asked stepping dangerously toward her but stopping when Bianca planted her tiny hand on his chest.

"Enough, can we not argue while Bonnie sits waiting for us, probably crying her beautiful green eyes out thinking we've forgotten her!" Betty shouted randomly making everyone stare confused at her.

"C'mon she says she's waiting for us" Bridget said already walking in the direction of where Bonnie was.

Damon removed Bianca's hand slowly and stepped around her to follow Bridget.

That little witch had better have a good reason for risking her life to save Katherine's. He was mad yes but also a little confused as to what possessed her to leave his side where it was safe to help _her_. He remembered Bianca telling her never to leave his side so what could have been going through her mind that she would be that reckless?

Then he almost laughed, him calling someone else reckless just didn't seem right. All he knew now was that he could sense the little witch nearby and that he didn't need Bridget to lead him anymore.

….

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" she heard him call and got up as he got to the entrance of the tunnel they were waiting in.

She would have said something as he walked toward her but Caroline speeding past him and crushing her in a death hug took her breath away, literally.

"Bonnie oh my god we were _so_ worried! Are you ok?" Caroline said practically squeezing the life out of her.

"Ok…Care...I can't breathe" she said her blood circulation feeling like it was being cut off.

"You're cutting off her circulation Blondie" Damon said pulling her off Bonnie surprisingly gently.

Bonnie expected him to yell, or lecture but was surprised by his aloof attitude as he turned and walked away toward another tunnel.

"Let's go we've lost enough time" he said confusing everyone.

Stefan eyed Katherine who hadn't said a word ever since they got there and watched as she stepped away from the wall and followed the group. She was being uncharacteristically quiet and compliant.

"Actually you can all stop right there" Jamal said stepping out of the shadows of a connecting tunnel and walking toward them followed by two vampires and three werewolves already transformed into wolves.

"Bonnie Bennett, Damon Salvatore, and the Trinity follow me. The rest will stay here" Jamal said turning and waiting for them to follow.

Bonnie was about to follow when Damon grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her toward him. She turned surprised and found herself staring into his azure blue eyes. To the others it just looked like they were having a staring contest but they were locked in silent conversation, nodding slightly Bonnie stepped away from him and raised her hand shakily in the direction of Jamal.

"I wouldn't try that" Jamal said still not turning to face her and kept walking to the entrance of a tunnel slow enough to see what she would do. "Miss Bennett, I suggest you save your strength and follow me" he continued and entered the tunnel.

"Incendia" she called upon her magic and a ball of fire shot from her raised hand in the direction of Jamal. Her eyes widened in surprise when a vampire jumped in front of the attack, got hit and was engulfed in fire.

He screamed in pain as he burned alive and Jamal continued down the tunnel without looking back. "Very well, have it your way" he said chuckling as the entrance to the tunnel closed completely like it had never even been there to begin with.

The burning vampire stopped screaming and was soon reduced to a pile of ash. Matt could barely take a breath when a female vampire sped toward him about to bite him when Rebekah stepped in front of him and ripped her heart out.

"And here comes the hard part" Damon muttered as he stepped in front of Bonnie defensively when a werewolf lunged at them.

"Damon!" Bonnie screamed horrified when the werewolf almost bit him but she breathed a sigh of relief when he overpowered the werewolf and pushed it off him.

"Don't just stand there witchy, help a guy out would ya?" he called as the werewolf began to surround them. She rolled her eyes at him and froze the werewolf in place as it was about to attack them.

Betty and Bridget took a step back as the other two werewolves stepped toward them as Bianca teleported in front of them.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not in the mood to get bitten by a werewolf right now" she said smirking at the growling vampires as she raised her hands and chanted a spell.

….

"You delivered the message?" Joshua asked Jamal as he entered the cave they were sitting in.

"Yeah, but as expected they didn't take the idea of separating too well" Jamal said as the other already transformed werewolves bowed to him.

"How predictable of them, they're making this game way too easy for me. Oh well at least my plan is working out perfectly." Joshua said sighing holding out his glass as Andy poured whiskey into it.

"Not exactly" Andy said getting their attention. "We still don't know who this David guy is" she said nonchalantly while staring at the fire that displayed the entire fight between the werewolves and the gang.

"I wouldn't worry too much babe, that David guy still hasn't made a move to defend himself. My guess is he's just like that Matt guy, talks a big game but can't deliver shit" He said taking a sip of his whiskey savouring the taste.

"Remember the first rule, never underestimate an opponent" Jamal said going to sit down on the couch they had brought in earlier.

"They're not_ opponents_ Jamal, they all just toys for me to keep myself preoccupied with" Joshua said getting up and pouring more whiskey into his glass as Jamal scoffed at his arrogance.

…..

"That was _way_ too easy" Alice said stepping away from the wall and staring at the dead werewolves and vampires on the floor.

"Would you have liked more of a challenge?" Damon asked eyeing his torn leather jacket before taking it off, removing something from the pocket and throwing it to the ground showing off the impressive muscles on his arms.

Bonnie averted her eyes and put her concentration back on Matt's injured arm. Closing her eyes she muttered the spell and his arm began to heal until there was no evidence of injury left.

"Thanks for… saving me" Stefan said to Matt who just shrugged in return.

Bonnie smiled with pride at the memory of Matt shooting the werewolf with a crossbow before it could bite Stefan. He however did get an injury when he fell on his arm as the werewolf lunged for him, despite Rebekah's best attempts to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"She's right" Bridget said stepping forward and surveying the dead bodies "That _was_ way too easy" she said poking at the dead werewolf with her boot.

"Maybe they were just testing us" Stefan said furrowing his eyebrows deep in thought.

"Even their tests aren't this easy" Bianca said and then gasped when the werewolf Bridget had been poking suddenly jumped up and lunged for her, luckily she sped safely out of the way.

The werewolf sped toward the other werewolves and nudged them awake with its nose. Once awakened they all howled as if toward the moon and replicated themselves into two's.

"You just _had_ to question it didn't you?" Damon asked them huffing as the werewolves multiplied themselves into twelve.

"Well what do we do now?" Alice asked as the werewolves stepped toward them growling viciously.

"We run dumbass" he said picking Bonnie up Bridle style and speeding through one of the tunnels as three werewolves sped after them.

"You heard the man, run!" David said grabbing Alice and Ruby's hands before teleporting into another set of caves.

Bridget, Betty, Bianca and Caroline didn't need to be told twice as they sped off in the direction of another set of tunnels being chased by six werewolves.

"C'mon" Stefan said speeding after Bonnie and Damon followed Katherine and Elena, leaving Matt and Rebekah to be surrounded by three angry werewolves.

"You're going to have to climb on my back" Rebekah told Matt as the werewolves stepped toward them.

"What?" he asked looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Believe me, this would be more embarrassing for me then it would be for you. But the fact is, you're not a vampire or a warlock so the fastest way for us out of here would be for you to get on my back" she said stepping back as the werewolves got closer.

Matt wanted to protest more but Rebekah rolled her eyes threw him over her shoulder and sped after Caroline.

….

"Where are we going?!" Bonnie asked/ yelled holding her arms around his neck for dear life as he sped through the dark tunnels as fast as he could away from the growling werewolves behind them.

This was all so frustrating to him, being forced to run from seemingly immortal werewolves just felt unnatural to him somehow. But he went through being bitten by a werewolf once already and he was _not_ looking for a repeat.

What was up with that anyway? As far as he knew, werewolves weren't immortal and they could die just as well as a vampire but these werewolves could survive having their hearts ripped out and could apparently multiply as well! It all just seemed like one bad joke to him but he didn't have time to question the mechanics of it now, he needed to lose them and fast.

"I have no idea, but I figure it should be far away from fluffy and his friends don't you think?" he growled angrily as he heard the wolves gaining on them.

She was about to reply when a werewolf jumped over them and landed in front of them in a predatory stance.

"Shit" Damon cursed stopping in his tracks as the wolves surrounded them.

"Damon put me down" Bonnie said gently as he tightened his grip on her. "Damon" she called again sternly this time a little louder making him frown in annoyance but comply, as he put her down gently.

She held her hands out in front of her and mumbled the spell again freezing them in place before setting them on fire.

Already they were beginning to heal so without a word Damon picked her up and sped off hoping that with the head start they could put enough space between them and the wolves so that they could rest.

…..

"Stefan I smell smoke" Elena called from behind him, he looked back and nodded turning into another tunnel to get away from the fire.

Katherine and Elena followed him, speeding up even more when they heard werewolves run in their direction.

They stopped running when they got to a dead end.

"Crap what now?" Katherine asked as the sounds of the wolves grew closer.

"We could always offer you as a gift and Elena and I could make a run for it" Stefan said feeling along the walls of the tunnel for a soft spot making Elena smirk.

"Leave the humour to Damon, Stefan, you were always more of the strong silent type" Katherine said stepping back when she noticed the shadows of three wolves creeping closer.

"We need to get out of here" Elena said stepping back and falling through a trap door.

"You okay?" Stefan asked helping her up as Katherine stepped around them and entered through the trap door.

"I'm fine" she said softly as he held her up.

Katherine stuck her head out and stared at the two before rolling her eyes.

"Not that I want to break up this _lovely_ romantic moment but in case you've forgotten, we _need_ to get out of here" she said grabbing their attention before stepping deeper into the dark cave like room.

They followed and Stefan closed the trap door before rolling a giant boulder in front of it to make sure they weren't followed.

"What is this place?" Elena asked no one in particular and Stefan shrugged as he looked around.

"It was a hide out for the runaway slaves" Katherine answered lighting a lantern with matches that she found on an old wooden table.

"How do you know that?" Stefan asked walking to the other side of the cave and opening another trap door that lead to another set of tunnels.

"Emily told me about it" she said shrugging before exiting through the trap door he had just opened. "C'mon we have to keep moving" she called walking through a tunnel.

Elena stared at Stefan to see what he would do and her eyes widened in surprise when he shrugged and followed the older vampire.

"Wait, we're …coming" Stefan called after Katherine following her and looked back to make sure Elena was following.

…..

Betty stopped running when she spotted someone up ahead making Bridget, Bianca and Caroline come to a complete stop behind her.

"Hey why'd you stop?" Bridget asked walking toward her sister, who still had her back toward her.

"Who's that?" Betty asked pointing at the teenage girl with long black hair and chocolate brown skin sitting on a boulder.

Bianca narrowed her eyes when she felt the girl's dark aura and went to stand in front of her sisters and Caroline defensively.

"You finally showed up, I was beginning to think I'd have to sit here and wait all night" the girl said hopping off the boulder easily "Forgive my rudeness, I'm Aisha, a phoenix vampire, and I'm here to kill Blondie over there" she said smirking and motioning to a stunned Caroline who stood behind the three defensive sisters.

…

**A.N: And that's a wrap! Let me know what you think? I'm already working on chapter 30 so that should be up by Friday. Aisha wants to kill Caroline? Did Damon and Bonnie outrun the wolves? And where are Matt and Rebekah?**

**Review= Love and also faster posting?...this feels like bribery but I'm not above a little bribery so pleeeeeaaaaase review….**


	30. Chapter 30

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hi guys did you see the Kian pics on tumblr? How could they do that?! Now I have an overload of Bamon feels and I don't know what to do with them!They were just so…I can't!, anyway I figure updating should simmer me down a little. Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 30

"Excuse me? Are you kidding me right now?" Caroline asked stepping around the three sisters "First, these really weird werewolves go all beserk and try to kill us and now you want to finish the job! Like seriously? What did I ever do to you?" she asked crossing her arms angrily.

Aisha chuckled and step forward eyeing the angry blonde. "To me?" she asked pointing to herself "Well you haven't done anything to me really, I'm just following orders." She said raising her hands defensively.

"Who's orders?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Joshua's" Aisha answered shrugging "Now are you going to hand blondie over, or am I going to have to go through you?" she asked dropping into an offensive stance.

Bridget frowned at her and stepped forward "Looks like we're going with the latter" she said as Betty and Bianca stood defensively in front of Caroline.

Aisha smirked with amusement "Oh well, more fun for me" she said speeding toward them.

….

"You can let go of my neck now witchy" Damon said smirking when he had stopped running. He loved the feeling of holding her in his arms it felt _right _somehow?, he also loved the feeling of her breathing into his neck, and the occasional feeling of her lips accidently brushing against it but that was for a _completely_ different reason if you caught his drift.

Lifting her head from his neck she looked around and saw that they had come to a stop in an underground cave, hearing water she peered over his shoulder and noticed the lake behind him. She let go of his neck as he put her down, stepped around him and gasped at the view of the mini water fall from the roof of the cave. Light from the moon pooled in through the crack illuminating the cave.

"We're under the falls?" she asked walking toward the crystal blue water.

"Yip, weird…" he muttered watching her as she stared at the water entranced.

"What's weird?" she asked turning and catching him staring at her, she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot make him frown.

"It feels different here doesn't it?" he asked walking toward her.

"Yeah it does, It's the magic here I guess. Grams used to tell me stories about the falls, how it got its name" she said when he got to a complete stop in front of her. She looked into his eyes but for the first time since she'd known him, she couldn't decipher what was going through his mind.

"What did she say?" he asked tracing her bottom lip with his finger making her shiver in delight.

"About how it got its name?" she asked as his finger left her lip and began trailing from her chin down her neck. When he nodded while staring thoughtfully at her lips she swallowed but continued. "I'm pretty sure you know the story, you know? Since you were around when the town was built" she said teasingly.

"I _do_ know the story, I don't _believe_ it but oh well whatever helped people sleep at night back then" he said amused, at his smirk she rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.

"Trust you not to believe something that sounds completely legit" she said snorting and going to sit on a boulder.

"I resent that, _especially_ since I carried you through these tunnels even though you're not the lightest person in the world" he said pouting and then breaking out into an amused grin.

"I'm not fat" she said offended, getting off the boulder and stomping angrily over to him.

"I never said you were" he said still grinning even though he could tell that she wanted to slap the smug look off his face.

"You said I'm not the lightest person in the world which translated means your fat and I don't know how to tell you" she said glaring at him.

"You're not fat Bonnie" he said sincerely making her narrow her eyes suspiciously at him "I will say that you're not as light as a feather but that's probably because you have _such_ an awesome ass" he said grunting and biting his lip satisfied when her eyes widened in shock before she looked away embarrassed.

Clearing her throat she thanked the lord for her chocolate complexion and walked back to the boulder she was sitting on. How does one reply to that? She thought biting her lower lip, she figured changing the subject would make her hammering heart slow down.

"Hey are you sure we lost those werewolves?" she asked looking toward the entrance of the cave.

Snorting he closed his eyes and relied on his instincts to listen for anything suspicious. Cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow, he slowly opened his eyes and made an astonished 'hm' sound.

"What?" she asked when she caught the look on his face.

"Someone's coming" he said shrugging nonchalantly making her frown.

"Why am I more worried than you are?" she asked raising a confused eyebrow.

"Fear is your worst enemy right now little witch. If you feel fear, you'll hesitate and that'll get you killed" he said seriously "Took you guys long enough to get here" he said after a pause not bothering to look at the three new arrivals that entered.

"We didn't know you were waiting for us" Alice said walking toward them followed by David and Ruby.

…..

Katherine, Elena and Stefan had been walking through the tunnels with no sense of direction until they heard the sounds of familiar voices nearby.

"I think I hear Damon…c'mon" Stefan said stepping around Katherine and speed walking in the direction of the voices.

They came to a stop in a wide open space that was lit with torches and the moonlight and they could see a mini waterfall filling what looked like some kind of an underground lake.

"Wow" Elena whispered once she got an eyeful of the beautiful cave.

"Wow is right" Alice said drawing an outline of the underground tunnels in the sand with a stick.

Bonnie came from behind her holding a pendulum and went to kneel in front of the drawing followed by David and Ruby. They all went to kneel around the drawing and began chanting.

"What are they doing?" Elena whispered to Damon when he approached them.

"Trying to find Caroline and the girls, they say something's been blocking them off since that mini earth quake" he said shrugging, watching as the pendulum moved in Bonnie's hand.

"So they can't do magic?" Elena asked piquing Katherine's interest making Stefan frown.

"They're just a little weakened, they'll be fine just need to find their witchy bearings" he said frowning a little when Bonnie swayed with the pendulum.

Soon their chanting became louder as the stick became animated and began drawing a perfect circle around the drawing before falling back in its place next to Alice.

Gasping loudly Bonnie fell forward but was caught by Damon who sped over to her. "You ok?" he asked righting her.

She nodded and stood up with his help wiping the sand and dust from the knees on her jeans. "We know where they are, c'mon" she said taking his hand.

Raising an eyebrow he followed her as she pulled him behind her.

"You guys can stay here with us and wait for them if you want" Ruby suggested to Stefan, Katherine and Elena who stared dumbfounded at Bonnie's and Damon's retreating backs.

"Maybe we should go with them" Stefan said about to follow when David blocked his pathway. "Believe me, you'll just get in the way" he told Stefan as Bonnie and Damon disappeared into the dark tunnels.

….

"Ow!" Bridget yelled falling away from a smirking Aisha. She pulled up her sleeve and stared at the deep cut wound that wasn't healing "What the hell?" she muttered confused as her wound continued bleeding.

"Oh no!, you're not healing?" Aisha asked admiring the dagger in her hand.

"What did you do?" Betty asked panicking about to help Bridget but was stopped by Bianca.

"My hand slipped and your sister got sliced by this voodoo knife, oops my bad" she said holding out the knife to show them with a fake innocent look on her face.

"Why am I not healing?" Bridget asked through clenched teeth as she got up.

"Well you _are_ healing, just not as fast as you normally do, I don't know the mechanics of it, you'll have to ask Leo when you see him again" Aisha said shrugging before dropping into an attack stance again with the knife held out in front of her defensively.

Bridget smiled and began to chuckle making Aisha frown. "Sorry, but Leo and I are taking a break at the moment, and you can't have Caroline either" she said speeding over to Aisha and grabbing the knife out her hand, before teleporting over to Bianca and handing the knife to her with a triumphant smile on her face. Frowning at her bleeding arm, she focussed heat into her other hand and used it to burn her wound closed.

"Did she just burn herself?" Caroline asked Betty grimacing.

"Yeah, I think she just did" she said grimacing as well.

"You think taking my knife away from me automatically puts you in the driver seat of this fight?" Aisha asked angrily "Underestimating your opponent immediately puts you in a position to lose" she said speeding over Bridget about to punch her but was surprised when her fist got caught by Bridget who had a neutral expression on her face.

"God Bridget, stop holding back!" Bianca yelled exasperated making Aisha's eyes widen even more in surprise.

Bridget smirked as her face vamped out before she pierced her fist into Aisha's chest to grip her heart.

Aisha gasped as her face began to ashen. "I _never_ underestimate my opponents; I respect them enough to know a fight could go either way. _You_ made the mistake of getting angry, and while it may be an advantage for some, clearly it doesn't make you any stronger, it just makes you sloppy" she said angrily before ripping Aisha's heart out and throwing it away with a grimace. She turned and walked toward her sisters as Aisha fell dead face first onto the floor.

"Let's go" Bridget said wiping the blood from her hand onto her grey t-shirt. "You ok Care?" she asked when she noticed Caroline staring silently at Aisha's corpse.

"Yeah, I mean I guess it's just we still never figured out why she wanted me dead" she said shrugging.

"To get to Bonnie" Bianca said inspecting the knife Bridget handed her.

"What? I still don't get it" she said following the girls as they turned into a new set of tunnels.

"You're her best friend, and you know how loyal Bonnie is, the best way to get to her would be to kill you" Betty said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"There is no way in _hell_ I'd let any of those vampire's or werewolves kill me!, I have graduation and so help me everyone is going to graduate even if I have to kill that Joshua guy myself" she said stomping determinedly around Betty in the direction she could only guess Bonnie would be in. "That warlock has messed with the wrong Blonde vampire today" she said balling her hands into fists.

"I think she's pissed" Betty said smiling brightly.

"We know Sherlock" Bridget said rolling her eyes.

….

"Joshua" Jamal called as he stepped into the dark cave they had been camping in.

"Yeah?" Joshua answered putting various objects onto the boulder he used as a make shift alter.

"Aisha's…dead" Jamal said sighing as the group made collective gasps of shock before a few female vampires began crying.

"Dead? That's not possible, the girls would never gang up on her and none of them are strong enough to beat her one on one so how could she be dead?!" Joshua asked angrily as he threw a bowl of water in his hand against a rock wall.

"She fought Bridget, she used the blade you gave her but Bridget didn't seem affected" he said shrugging as Andy picked up the bowel and refilled it with a bottle of water.

"How could she not be affected? Those blades were forged for the specific purpose of using against them" Joshua asked frowning.

"Those blades shouldn't be used by unskilled bloodsuckers in the first place" Jamal said smirking as the vampires in the room began glaring at him.

"I beg to differ, Aisha was very skilled, maybe the girls got stronger or maybe Leo just underestimated them when he had the blades made I don't know. Tell me, the blonde…did she succeed in killing her?" Joshua asked going to sit on a chair.

"No, but I've sent three of the wolves after them, Rest assured the blonde will be dead by the end of tonight. Maybe killing her friends would be overkill don't you think?" Jamal asked in a lazy tone "Maybe instead we should just take them captive" he continued raising a hand to lazily scratch the back of his head.

"_Maybe_ you should leave the planning to me Wolf boy" Joshua answered neutrally as he thought of a plan B.

…

"Why do I always end up in life threatening situations when I'm around you" Bonnie asked Damon jokingly in a quivering voice as they stepped back from the three wolves that were growling at them.

"I don't know Judgy…maybe because I'm a _vampire_?" He said rolling his eyes. Why was he out here anyway? They should have waited for the girls to find _them_, but_ no_ the little witch just _had_ to find them.

"Well why don't you just put on your vampire super cape, and get rid of _them_?" she said nodding toward the growling wolves.

"Because a) vampires don't have super capes, what kind of movies have you been watching anyway? And b) I've already been bitten once in case you've forgotten and I'm not looking for a repeat" he said but still pushed her behind him protectively.

"My hero" she said rolling her eyes "Hey maybe we could outrun them again" she said brightly but her face fell when he looked at her like she was crazy.

"And run where? We can't go back to the cave because mutt and his friends will obviously follow us" he said his face vamping out when one of the wolves stepped forward. "Got it, c'mere" he said holding out his hand behind him to her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she took his hand.

"Something I haven't done in…too long" he said shuddering before closing his eyes as the tunnel began to fill with a thick fog making the wolves whimper and step back. Opening his eyes he turned to face her before picking her up soundlessly. "We should be able to lose them through this fog" he said speeding off.

"You can control the fog?" she asked amazed, because it was pretty amazing, a little creepy but amazing.

"One of the perks that come with feeding on human blood" he said still staring ahead as he ran his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You ruined the moment" she said rolling her eyes.

"I don't drink from the vein anymore Judgy" he said frowning.

"It's not that…I" she started but sighed "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that I don't find blood _appetizing_" she continued but stopped when she caught him smirking again.

"I wonder what it_ would_ take to make blood appetizing to you, maybe a little sugar…or barbeque sauce, what do you think witchy?" he asked thoughtfully completely aware that she was glaring at him.

"That's disgusting" she said still glaring at him completely grossed out at the images that he planted in her mind.

"You're just jealous" he said amused as they made a left turn into a new tunnel.

"Jealous at what?" she asked confused.

"At the fact that we don't need much to get our fill, whereas you humans need all these flavours and preservatives to be satisfied" he said thoughtfully.

"You do realise how dumb that just sounded right?...you know what? don't answer that, turn left" she said pointing in the direction of another tunnel.

"Are you sure Bon-Bon? I mean your sense of direction sucks big time" he said sceptically as he made a left turn into the new tunnel.

"First of all did you just call me Bon-Bon? And second there is nothing wrong with my sense of direction!" she said huffing, too bad she couldn't give him an aneurism now while she was in his arms, or she'd fall flat on her ass, besides it kinda felt nice being in his arms, familiar and safe. But she'd dwell on that later, right now all she wanted to do was slap him for insulting her sense of direction.

"Come now Bon-Bon, do you remember that time we had to find Elena, and you had to do that location spell? You ended up sending us in the _completely_ wrong direction" he said in a sing song voice making her grumble under her breath.

"I had the flu! Of cause my powers were going to be a little _wonky_, the least you guys could have done was go to another witch to help you find her." she said glaring at him "At least I got a get well soon card from Stefan" she said under her breath again.

"Hey I signed the card" he said defensively.

"After Elena forced you" she said crossing her arms now.

"C'mon that's in the past, we're friends now right?" he said as he stopped speeding to look at her with an amused face.

She smiled begrudgingly before putting her arms around his neck again making him smirk as he sped off again. "Arrogant ass-" she started grumbling but stopped when he looked at her with a genuine smile.

"What was that Bon-Bon?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing, and stop calling me Bon-Bon" she said as he came to a stop when they heard Caroline's voice.

"Whatever you say witchy" he said rolling his eyes when he put her down as Caroline came speeding around a corner to wrap Bonnie in a bear hug.

…

"Sir" a young man dressed in a suit called running into the Elder's office.

"Yes" the Elder answered from behind his desk folding his hands on the table awaiting the young man's message.

"Sir this just came for you" the young man said handing the Elder a golden envelope with the Phoenix seal on it.

"Thank you Nicholas, you may leave now" the Elder said after taking the envelope and carefully opening it.

"Yes sir" Nicholas answered leaving the Elder's office.

After reading the contents of the letter the Elder smiled picked up the receiver on the telephone to make a call.

"Clair, go tell the High Priestess that I will be leaving for a little while on business" Elder said with a smirk.

…

**A.N: Okay that's it for this Chapter! Woohoo! Looks like Joshua underestimated the abilities of the trinity (what an idiot *sighs*). Where are Matt and Rebekah?(Probably making out….) And who's that weird Elder guy? Hope you guys liked it? Hope you had fun this weekend, let me know what you thought?**


	31. Chapter 31

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hi guys thank you so much for the reviews, I'm super hyper right now because I've been doing assignments all night with the help of extremely strong coffee. I'm really excited for this chapter because things are going to take a turn for the gang so watch out for that. Enjoy!**

Chapter 31

"Okay now that everyone's here" Bianca said smiling at Matt and Rebekah "I guess we can get to the point, as you all know Bridget got hurt during that fight with that vampire now- "

"I did not get hurt, I just got a little cut" Bridget said glaring at her.

"A little cut that took a lot longer than usual to heal" Bianca corrected rolling her eyes, "Now I don't know how many of you know this but we weren't _turned_ into vampires, we were born like this so we heal a lot faster than normal vampires, with that said…Bridget's healing ability was slowed down by this blade" she said lifting Aisha's knife slightly so they could all see it.

"Bonnie managed to figure out what spell was used and she removed it with no problem but we're pretty sure Joshua has a lot more weapons like this and we don't know what effect they'll have on the rest of you so be careful if you have a run in with any of them" she finished and dropped the knife in her bag.

"What do you think would happen if they do happen to get cut by one of those blades?" Matt asked loading his gun with wooden bullets.

"We'd all blow up" Damon said sarcastically making Bonnie glare at him.

"We don't know Matt, but we'd rather not find out" she said smiling warmly at him after glaring at Damon who just shrugged.

"Blades bad got it" he said smiling back at her as Damon rolled his eyes and walked away to Bridget.

"So I hear you went and got yourself burned" he said nonchalantly side eyeing her bandaged arm.

She got up and removed the bandage easily showing him her healing wound. "It's healing" she said shrugging.

"Burning yourself was a little drastic don't you think?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Aw Damon, you _do_ care." She said chuckling at his groan "I just did what you taught us all those years ago, remember? Do whatever it takes to survive" she said bandaging up her arm again.

"Yeah I don't think burning yourself was what I meant" he said smirking at her. "Can't say I'm not touched that you girls actually _listened_ to what I had to say back then but I do want you to be more careful, You know how much I hate funerals" he said walking away from her making her roll her eyes.

…..

"Sir the entrance to the tunnels is completely blocked off with boulders" Rudy Hopkins said walking up to the Elder who stepped out of the shadows of the woods revealing his Italian leather shoes.

"Yes Rudy I can see that" the Elder said with a sigh "But it's fine, I should have known Joshua would use elementary tricks to try and ward people away. He was always _such_ a disappointment." He said shaking his head and stepped further out of the woods revealing his black cane with its gold handle.

He lifted the cane slowly and put it down again making the wind pick up and the boulder move away from the entrance. Rudy stood entranced staring at the now open entrance.

"You may leave now Rudy I have no further use for you, forget you ever saw me and remember to buy yourself a new car with that cheque I gave you. You're the mayor my friend, you should drive like one" The Elder said releasing Rudy from his mind control.

Rudy blinked several times and turned and walked away without looking back.

"What's the use of drinking vervain if they can't protect themselves against mind control from non-vampires sir?" Nicholas asked handing the Elder his coat.

"The witches in Mystic Falls aren't interested in controlling the people of this town, no the Bennett witches have class unlike that ungrateful vermin Joshua" the Elder said entering the tunnels followed by Nicholas and a woman. "Let's just get what we came here for, I have a lot of paperwork to finish and I don't trust Clair to take care of training my subordinates while I'm away".

"Yes sir" Nicholas and the woman said following him.

….

"Okay I've been keeping my mouth shut about this long enough and now I want details" Caroline said once she got Bonnie far enough away from Damon who had been walking behind them arguing with Stefan about something.

"Keeping your mouth shut about what?" Bonnie asked shining the flashlight in front of her.

"I think she's talking about you and Damon" Betty said appearing next to Bonnie startling them.

"What about me and Damon?" Bonnie asked keeping her eyes ahead to avoid eye contact.

"Duh you've been inseparable since that night you had that run in with Silas's witches" Caroline said raising an eyebrow.

"No I think it was before that" Bianca said slyly appearing next to Caroline.

"Really guys, you think this is the best time to discuss this? While we're probably walking into another trap that could kill us all?" Bonnie asked rolling her eyes at the girls.

"Actually this is the best time to purge about your sinful desires for Mr Blue eyes over there. Coz you know next we'll be fighting for our lives" Caroline said winking at Bonnie's wide eyes.

"I do not have sinful desires for Damon" she hissed at Caroline who just giggled in reply.

"Oh Bon no need to lie" Betty hooking her arm in with Bonnie.

"I am not…." She said about to argue but sighed when she realised her words were falling on deaf ears. "Ok look I don't know what's going on either, but when I find out you girls will be the first to know ok?" she said trying to end the conversation before Damon heard what they were talking about.

"I know what's going on" Bridget said walking next to Bianca. "From what I've gathered from your thoughts and Damon's I've deduced that- " she said about to tell them what she figured out when Damon stopped arguing with Stefan and appeared in front of them with his hand over Bridget's mouth.

"Woah Woah, spoiler alert!, shouldn't you girls be figuring out which direction Betty's boyfriend is in?" he asked winking at Bonnie as Bridget slapped his hand away.

"We're women, we can multi-task. And eavesdropping is bad manners" Bridget said glaring at him.

"Really? So what do you call reading people's minds without their permission?" he asked curiously.

"Gathering vital information" Bianca said without missing a beat "Now buzz off we were about to- " she continued but stopped when Bonnie stopped walking and stared wide-eyed into space.

"Bon?" Caroline called to her friend who didn't seem to be registering anything that was happening around her. "Bonnie?" she called again grabbing her shoulder's to shake her gently.

"Bonnie?" Damon called taking her face into his hands as Caroline moved out of the way for him.

He began getting worried when he saw that her pupils were dilated. "Bonnie?" he called again a little louder to get her attention but she still didn't move.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked David who had been staring intently at the two along with everyone else.

"She's stuck in a vision" David answered and then stepped closer when he heard Bonnie begin to mumble something.

"Death…Death is coming" she said softly coming of her trance.

"Excuse me what?" Katherine asked stepping around Elena who had been staring wife eyed at the two.

"What just happened?" Damon asked Bonnie who had been blinking rapidly trying to get used to the dark around them.

"Why's everyone staring at us?" she asked Damon confused.

"You mean besides the fact that you just zoned out on us and mumbled something creepy like 'Death is coming' in a dark tunnel?" he asked worriedly.

"I said that?" she asked looking around apologetically at everyone.

"You had a vision" Bianca said furrowing her eyebrows. "Don't worry it's perfectly normal, you'll be fine." She said but her expression said otherwise.

"What's normal about 'Death is coming'?" Katherine asked planting a hand on her hip making everyone turn to glare at her.

"It's probably just something sub-conscious, like I said…it's really nothing to worry about" Bianca said trying to calm everyone down.

"Yeah you hope" Alice said putting on her flashlight and walking ahead of everyone followed by David and Ruby.

"Alright, let's go" Stefan said smiling warmly at Bonnie before following the three followed by Katherine, Rebekah and Elena.

"You guys go on ahead we'll catch up" Damon said to the rest of them staring at Bonnie who seemed visibly shaken.

The rest nodded and left them alone.

"Okay, now tell me what you saw" He said stepping back from her to give her space.

"I-I can't remember" she said rubbing her temples.

"You can't remember? Or you don't want to remember?" he asked leaning against the wall of the tunnel.

"I don't remember Damon…all I know is that I feel death all around me" she said shivering slightly.

He frowned and stepped toward her when he saw how scared she was. "Isn't that what you normally feel when you're around vampires?" he asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No, I mean I don't feel it as intense as I used to when I first found out about vampires but right now? It's different…like its consuming me" she said looking for answers in his worried eyes.

"Probably because you're around so many vampires right now, and there's so much death around that you can't do anything but feel." He said trying calm her down.

"I don't know Mr Salvatore I think you should be honest with the witch" A little girl who looked about seven years old said from behind Damon standing next to a teenage boy who looked about fifteen years old.

The little girl had long blonde hair that reached past her shoulders to the small of her back and innocent pale green eyes. She was short and wore a Barbie fairy princess pyjama set that seemed to be too big for her. She looked so innocent that a normal person would easily mistake her for a lost little girl and invite her into their house.

The teenage boy however was the complete opposite with his jet black hair and obsidian eyes that screamed danger. He wore dark blue jeans and a black hoodie which he pulled off revealing his slender yet muscled build under his black Taylor gang t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Damon asked turning to face them as he kept Bonnie behind him trying to figure out how they got past Stefan and the others.

"That's not important right now" The teenage boy said pulling two wooden sai's out of nowhere. "I think it's time Miss Bennett showed us what she's truly made of don't you think?" he asked smirking.

…..

"Hey where'd Spike and the little kid go?" One of the vampires suddenly asked breaking the silence of the cave where Joshua waited patiently for Bonnie and the others to show up.

"They got tired of waiting, they went after the witch and that vampire friend of hers" Jamal answered in a bored tone.

"Joshua, I thought you said you would keep Spike and Lily out of the fighting" One of the female vampires said accusingly walking toward Joshua who just shrugged in reply.

"I couldn't stop them, besides relax Violet, Lily's what? Roughly 500 years old? And Spike's at least 50 years younger than that. They can take care of themselves" He said sitting back and resting his head on the tunnel wall behind him. "What's the worst that could happen anyway? Their death wouldn't really affect _me_ in fact it might _benefit_ me in the long run." he said closing his eyes with a big smirk on his face.

"You bastard!" Violet screamed outraged about to speed toward Joshua when a werewolf stepped in front of him defensively.

"I understand…you're worried about your adoptive children" Joshua said sitting up to look at her properly "Please feel free to go out there and try and save them, however I should warn you that when the wolves catch on to your scent the fact that you're phoenix will mean nothing to them when they rip you to shreds" Joshua said sitting back again and closing his eyes.

"When Leo finds out about this he-" Violet said glaring at him but was cut off by Andy who appeared in front of her.

"He'll what? Do you _really_ think he'll take the word of a bloodsucker over the word of his favourite student?" she asked Violet with a glare. "I suggest you sit down and remember your place, you vampires are here to serve us not to voice your opinions!" she continued her eyes darkening.

Violet clenched her jaw and tightened her hand into a fist before turning and going back to her place with the rest of the glaring vampires.

…

The wolf sped toward the Elder but stopped when he recognised him and went into a sitting position in front of him.

"Good boy" The Elder said walking toward the wolf before resting his hand on its head. "My my, you've been through a lot haven't you?" he said eyeing the wolf's wounds. "What exactly have those children made you do?" he asked stroking the wolf's head lovingly.

"Sir, I've located Joshua…should we go ahead and stop him?" Nicholas asked standing far away enough from the Elder and the wolf.

"No" the Elder answered with a sigh. Then he looked down at the wolf "I want you to go tell your Alpha that the trinity and the witch are on their way, I want you to tell him that there is no further need for your surveillance" he said addressing the wolf which immediately stood up again and sped off toward its Alpha.

"Sir, if I may?" Nicholas said stepping toward the Elder and continued when he regarded him with a bored expression. "You said that you wanted to punish Joshua in the worst way imaginable and yet it seems like you are letting him get away with defying your orders." He said furrowing his eyebrows confused.

"You fool!" the woman said stepping out of the shadows toward Nicholas "No one is letting anyone get away with anything, we're just following procedure." She said putting on a black mask. "Sir, with your permission…we will carry out the first part of the extraction" she said waiting for Nicholas to put his mask on.

"Yes, leave me now" the Elder said turning his back on the pair as they disappeared suddenly. He sighed and lifted his cane slowly before bringing it down, lighting up the tunnels in a bright light.

"You disappoint me Joshua" he said shaking his head before turning into a new tunnel.

…..

"Lily" the dark haired vampire said to the seven year old girl who had been smirking at a confused Damon. "I want you to let me handle these two, is that okay with you?" he asked dropping to one knee in front of the little girl.

"But Spike" she said whining making Damon raise a confused eyebrow "I wanna kill someone too, then Master Leo will finally like me, like he likes you" she said her eyes brimming with tears.

"He already likes you Lily, now if you're really good I'll take you to the park again" he said putting her on a high boulder far enough away from Damon and Bonnie.

"To the park? What am I to you? A dog?" she asked glaring at him but made no protest when he turned his back on her and walked back over to Bonnie and Damon.

"That girl" Bonnie said stepping around Damon "Is she a vampire like you?" she asked confused.

Spike smirked and pulled the sai's out of nowhere again making her step back in surprise. "She's a vampire, I thought it would be obvious, but I see you're confused" he said vamping out as Damon stepped defensively next to Bonnie.

"Lily was turned only by accident, she fell ill when she was six years old and her parents grew desperate in trying to save her life. On her seventh birthday a witch doctor gave them some medicine and promised them it would heal her, turned out the medicine was vampire blood. She got killed when a wild horse broke free from her families stables and attacked her" he said still smirking "I met her 50 years later when I got turned by one of the phoenix vampires" he said speeding toward them.

"I am however surprised that you couldn't sense it since you're a witch and all" he said when Bonnie and Damon dodged his sai's.

"It's hard to believe a little girl like her could be a vampire" Bonnie said blocking one of his kicks as Damon pushed him back away from her.

"Don't go and tell her that, she has a temper!" he said swinging the one sai at Damon successfully stabbing him in the stomach.

It was then, when Damon crouched down with his hand over the slowly healing wound that Bonnie realised how much older the two vampires in front of her were compared to Damon. She knew that she had to do something and fast before she and Damon both ended up dead.

Throwing her hands out in front of her she pushed Spike back with her magic and then threw up a barrier between them and Damon.

"Really? A barrier? How weak!" Spike exclaimed hitting the barrier continuously.

"What's he doing? Nothing can break through a barrier once it's been put up" Damon said getting up once his wound was healed completely.

"The thing you should know about a barrier Mr Salvatore" Lily quipped from behind Spike innocently "Is that when you apply the right amount of pressure on a weak spot…" she said smiling deviously when Spike managed to shatter the barrier.

"Don't look so glum" Spike said appearing behind them, "Maybe you'll get better at this witch thing once you're dead" he said swinging the sai at Bonnie as Damon sped in front of her.

Bonnie thought that Damon had been stabbed when she noted another presence with them.

"You" Spike said staring at the woman in the black mask as she held the sai swinging hand in hers. "But if you're here…then that means, his come?" he asked with wide eyes as the woman with the mask nodded before disappearing with him and Lily.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked Damon looking around for the three that disappeared.

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out" he said vengefully has he took her hand and speed walked in the direction of the rest.

…..

**A.N: Okay I'm done, The phoenix vampires are starting to see Joshua's true colour's. Why didn't the group help Bonnie and Damon when they fought Spike? Who's that Elder guy? Where were Rebekah and Matt up till now?. Let me know what you guys thought? Review= Love right?**


	32. Chapter 32

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hi guys this is chapter 32 which means that this story will soon be coming to an end, there will be a couple of surprises on the way so hang on to your seats. I'm really excited for what's to come and I really hope you guys like it. Just as a side note I just want to remind you guys of the ring Bonnie spelled for Damon making him immune to magical influences, the only person that could hurt him would then be Bonnie, keep that in mind. I've been dealing with college stuff like exams so sorry for not updating as fast but hey I made this chapter a little longer as an apology yay!**

Chapter 32

"Damon" Stefan said going to stand next to his brother as he twirled a stake in his hand.

"Yes, Stefan…what's on your mind?" Damon asked sarcastically as he continued twirling the stake in his hand while Bonnie relayed the story about the woman in the black mask showing up when she did.

"I get that you're mad right now and probably thinking about revenge- "

"You damn right I'm mad and don't tell me to calm down, I'm going to rip that Spike kid's heart out if it's the last thing I do" His blue eyes darkened as he thought of all the ways he would end Spike's life.

"You can't lose sight of what's most important right now" Stefan said clamping his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"And what's that Stefan?" he asked turning to face his brother.

"Keeping Bonnie safe, killing Joshua…bringing Jeremy back, we can't lose sight of what's important here just because you have a grudge against a teenager" he said tightening his hold on Damon's shoulder.

"I don't care about baby Gilbert" he said narrowing his eyes at Stefan.

"But you care about Bonnie right? I mean I've seen you go out of your way to protect her so you must care a great deal about whether she lives or dies" Stefan said lowering his voice when he saw David turn his head to look at them.

"I'm not talking about this with you, especially when you have the three ex's from hell following you everywhere" Damon said smirking when he caught the way they tensed while listening to Bonnie speak.

"Changing the subject isn't going to make me forget that you care about Bonnie's safety" Stefan said giving Damon a knowing look.

"Shut up" Damon said glaring at Stefan who only grinned in reply "C'mon, hanging out here isn't going to get us any closer to finding this Joshua guy" he said addressing the group.

The group moved out reluctantly behind Bridget who used her psychic powers to feel out any enemies up ahead. Matt tightened his hold around the gun in his hand while simultaneously praying that he wouldn't get himself killed. Ruby and Alice whispered to each other while Katherine grew annoyed behind them.

"I thought Joshua wanted us to meet him" Bonnie said suddenly grabbing the group's attention. She had been wondering about this for a while and it had been nagging at her while they fought the werewolves.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked confused by this entire trip underground.

"He wants us to meet him to lower the veil right? So why send all these creatures to attack us? He needs us alive to do it so why put our lives in danger? It doesn't make sense" she touched the dagger that had been resting on her hip for reassurance and she felt the ancient magic pulsing through it as it calmed her down.

"He's testing you" David said stepping forward with the ever present bored look on his face. "In order for you to lift the veil completely without expression you need to awaken a dormant power within you. Something strong that only you possess Bonnie, because that power will break the seal that binds the veil. Joshua needs you to unleash this power within you, so far you've probably only seen it in pieces. Think about it, all those times we were attacked you were never in any real danger." He said walking next to her while everyone listened with rapt attention.

"What do you mean I've seen it?" she asked as she thought back to all the times she's used magic.

"Take yesterday as an example, when you lost control in the woods. You remember…I taught you that spell and your power took on a life of its own." He said noticing the way Damon glared at Bonnie. He nearly laughed when he realised that the young witch had failed to tell the vampire the full story.

"I remember how strong it was, but I figured it must have been because of how old the spell was" she said thinking back.

_Flashback (yesterday) In the woods_

"_Your ability to control fire is impressive, you truly are a prodigy" David said as extinguished the circle fire around them._

"_I'm sure you guys have had a lot more practise and are better at it" Bonnie said pulling her hair into a pony tail._

"_Actually no, we don't specialize in the elements. Our gifts lie elsewhere" Ruby said stepping forward "But that's a story for another day" she said smiling at Bonnie's curious expression._

"_Do you remember that spell I showed you in the car? The forbidden one?" David asked and then continued when she nodded. "I think it would be ok for you to try it, I mean you have excellent elemental control…this would just be a step up to a higher level for you"_

"_Wait you want me to try the manifestation spell?" she said excitedly "But you said never to try it, under any circumstances" confusion flooded her mind as she watched Ruby begin to argue with David who kept saying how ready she was. How dangerous was this spell, if it could manage to make the always smiling Ruby upset? Manifestation spells were a bit tricky but she was sure she could hack it._

"_Go ahead Bonnie, nothing bad will happen to you as long as we're around to protect you." David said smiling reassuringly at her._

_She closed her eyes and muttered the spell calling forth her magic. It unfurled and whirled around in her chest waiting for her command she sighed when she felt her power slowly lifting her off the ground and smiled when fire appeared around her. Pushing her power into the flames , she watched as the fire and magic intermingled and began manifesting into what looked like a woman and then a striking reflection of herself._

"_Yes? Why have you summoned me?" the clone said bowing slightly to Bonnie._

_She smiled and looked over at David who had been beaming at her._

"_Go ahead" Ruby said wrapping an arm around David's waist._

"_What's your name?" Bonnie whispered entranced by the accuracy of the clone in front of her. She remembered feeling like this a year ago when she set that car on fire at the car wash, at the time her level of control was very low and she hadn't realised what she was doing but she'd remembered the feeling of unleashing her power. The release made her feel good…strong, but then she realised that she'd set a poor guys car on fire and Stefan had his frowny brow on._

"_I don't have a name, I am a part of you" The clone said clasping her hands in front of her._

"_A part of me, so you're not a reflection of me?" Bonnie asked confused making sure to keep a good distance between herself and the clone._

"_I can't be a reflection of you…I mean I could imitate you if that's what you want but I can't_ be _you" The clone said rolling her eyes._

"_Why not?" Bonnie asked not quite understanding the clone's attitude._

"_Because that's the rules, no two identical creatures can exist…I mean people can try to copy others but they wouldn't succeed because you can't mimic the life experiences that makes a person who they are" The clone said shrugging._

_Bonnie thought over the clone's words and went into deep thought when another question popped into her mind._

"_You said you're a part of me…which part?" she asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously._

"_Well, I'm the less boring side of you , The one you try to supress to fit in…you know the bad ass witch who just wants to burn things to the ground, I'm…the fun one who wants to party till the sun comes up and tell that Gilbert girl where to stick it the next time she comes knocking for a quick fix spell" she said smirking._

"_You're wrong, I'm nothing like that" Bonnie said growing suspicious at the clone's ever increasing power. She could feel the clone's power increasing to a point where it was a lot stronger than her own._

"_Well, you don't want to be but the fact is you are. Just be honest with yourself, end our misery!…admit that you like the taste of darkness" The clone said walking toward Bonnie her eye colour changing from green to obsidian._

"_No, I don't" Bonnie said stepping back._

_At this point Bianca tried to step forward to help Bonnie but she smacked face first into a barrier._

"_Ah ah, This is my time…you can't stop what she has started" The clone said looking at the witches on the outside of the barrier. "Now Bonnie I think it's time you became acquainted with your dark side" The clone stepped forward toward Bonnie and clasped her hands tightly on Bonnie's shoulders._

"_What are you doing? Let go of me!" Bonnie screamed in pain trying to push the clone away but it wouldn't budge._

"_For two whole years I've watched you try to do the right thing, be the good friend, the good daughter even the good girlfriend and where did that get you?" The clone asked wrapping a cold hand around Bonnie's throat pushing her roughly into a tree behind her. "Nowhere, nowhere at all and do you know why? Because you're weak! You lack the balls that it takes to make sure you come out on top. You let people walk all over you, force you to do things that go against your nature because you're too nice!" Bonnie looked down and grew alarmed when the clone's hand began to evaporate into a black smoke like substance that seeped into her skin._

"_The only time you've ever gotten anything right was when you embraced me and what I can do for you, but then you fall apart again because you let the guilt in." she said rolling her eyes, "No one blames you but I think you should let me take over for a little while" her eyes went from obsidian to completely white and Bonnie's eyes mirrored hers._

_The clone evaporated completely and entered Bonnie's body. _

"_Bonnie!" David called alarmed from outside the barrier. They watched in horror as Bonnie's skin became covered in veins and the ground began to shake._

"_Now this is more like it" she said looking down at her hands. "I think first stop should be burning that sad excuse for a town, Mystic falls to the ground, don't you?" she asked addressing the witches outside of the barrier._

_She stepped forward and the ground shook beneath their feet as the wind picked up causing the trees to sway dangerously. Thunder boomed above them as the lightning struck the ground between them making Ruby and Alice jump back in fear as Betty, Bridget, Bianca and David stared on in awe._

"_Bonnie, don't let the darkness consume you" Bianca said soothingly stepping cautiously toward Bonnie who raised an amused eyebrow daring Bianca to take another step._

"_Too late, Bonnie's gone…I'm in charge now" Bonnie said smirking while throwing up a new barrier and using it to push Bianca back._

"_Bianca, Bonnie's still just beneath the surface you just need to draw her out so I can seal the manifestation away" David said helping Bianca up. She nodded and walked toward Bonnie as her sisters followed suit._

"_You know what to do?" she asked her sisters who nodded in reply and teleported behind Bonnie forming a triangle._

"_This looks familiar" Bonnie said as the wind picked up and hail began to fall pelting everyone except for her._

"_Oh c'mon! I just did my hair!" Alice yelled angrily as her midnight black hair began to frizz._

"_We can fix that later Alice, right now we need to get out of their way" Ruby said pulling her daughter back as the sisters began to chant the spell._

_Bonnie's smirk faltered when she realised that she was trapped within the triangle the trinity had formed. She tried to move but couldn't and screamed in frustration when she felt the real Bonnie stir within her. Her eyes transformed between white and green as she fought within herself for dominance._

"_Now would be a great time to make a move David" Bridget yelled sarcastically as she yelled her hands out in front of her aimed at Bonnie._

"_Way ahead of ya kid" He answered and began to chant a spell none of them had heard before. Bianca raised an eyebrow in confusion as she tried to understand the language but couldn't quite decipher it._

"_No, no I-I wanna stay I wanna stay!" Bonnie yelled angrily and fell to her knees as David succeeded in sealing the manifestation away._

_She fell to her knees and breathed heavily as the sky returned to blue and the hail stopped falling._

"_Bonnie? Are you ok kid? Can you tell me what my name is?" David asked dropping down to one knee in front of her._

"_Asshole" she said looking up at him, he breathed a sigh of relief when he noted her emerald green eyes and her smooth chocolate skin because it meant that he had sealed the manifestation away._

"_Excuse me?" he asked chuckling while helping her to stand._

"_Why the hell would you tell me to do that spell?" she asked glaring at him and punching him in the arm._

"_Well…I didn't…" he said struggling to find the words to explain himself._

"_You didn't think that's what…and…thank you for saving me" she said after calming herself down._

"_No problem kid" he said smiling warmly as he noted how unharmed everything was around the woods they had been practising in._

"_We should get back to the Manor" Alice said stepping toward them as she ran a hand through her pin straight black hair, her eyes widened in surprise when she realised that it was dry. "It…was all an allusion?" she asked confused._

"_Guess so" Ruby said shrugging as they walked toward the car._

Present (in the caves beneath Mystic falls)

"And you couldn't give us the heads up about this oh I don't know yesterday right after it happened?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"You kinda had other things to deal with" She answered motioning discreetly to Elena at which he just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Point is…you can only draw out the dark side of yourself like that if you're an extremely powerful or experienced witch. I thought it would be ok for you to do the spell because I didn't honestly think you would manifest anything particularly dangerous, I didn't think you were that much more powerful than Joshua but it turns out drawing out your true power would be the dumbest move that guy makes" David said with a sigh, in truth he didn't want to be involved in any of this but he was interested to see how things worked out, he was also interested in making sure Bonnie Bennett survived long enough live a long happy life.

"So you're saying that I can get a lot stronger than I am now?" Bonnie asked ignoring the glares she felt from Damon, She knew he would be pissed that she hadn't told him about the whole _evil Bonnie_ thing but she didn't want it to be a big deal since it was _over._

"If you can tap into that side of yourself then yeah it's possible" Ruby said cheerily.

"So you're saying…this is all like some freaky anime cartoon where Bonnie plays Goku who goes super saiyan after he taps into his primal monkey power?" Betty asked innocently out of the blue.

"Super who?" Stefan asked raising a confused eyebrow.

"Never mind" she replied when she noticed no one understood what she was talking about, she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away when her senses picked up a wolf speeding toward them.

"Am I the only one that feels that?" Bonnie asked alarmed.

"You mean the overgrown dog speeding toward us?" Damon asked discreetly taking her hand into his. "Nope I'm pretty sure everyone feels it coming"

"So we run again?" Alice asked getting herself ready.

"No one run…I'm sick of running and besides I have this feeling that this wolf has no ill intent" Bridget said as the wolf appeared before them. "It wants us to follow it to Joshua" she said after reading its mind.

"Well then let's go" Stefan said stepping forward. "I don't know about you guys but hanging out in these tunnels isn't exactly my idea of fun"

"You don't know what fun is Stefan" Bridget said following the wolf.

David hesitated and turned to face Bonnie who had reluctantly stepped forward after them. "Bonnie when things go to hell remember plan B" he smiled warmly at her and followed Bridget and Stefan.

"You ready?" Damon asked her when she took a shaky deep breath.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with" she said a new resolve forming in her eyes.

…..

Joshua sat cross legged on the dusty floor of the cave across from Andy with his eyes closed as he focussed on the approaching group. It hadn't been long until Jamal had begun pacing in anticipation as the rest of the vampires whispered amongst themselves.

His face creased into a smile when he sensed the group nearby. "They're here" he said standing up to face the group. "Today my brothers and sisters is the start of a new day, Things change here and now."

"What's he talking about?" One of the vampires asked.

"I'm talking about the fall of the phoenix and the rise of a new era, where we get to live as free as the humans, no more having to kill those who oppose the phoenix, no more having to follow orders, no more missions and no more training. I have a plan to kill Leo but I need you all to trust me" Joshua answered happily as the group entered the cave behind the wolf that led them.

"He's either gone mad or he's lying" a Haitian female vampire accused, "If I were wrong you could have done all this without our help, but instead you drag us out here into these tunnels and tell us that it was an order sent straight from the high priestess. Leo is not the one you should be targeting if you want to end the phoenix, you know that and yet you try to fill our heads with your crazy talk. Most of us vampires here have lived enough lifetimes to know that this runs a lot deeper than the destruction of the phoenix for you. That Bennett girl's role here spells everything out loud and clear for us, we are just a means to an end aren't we?" she said motioning to Bonnie who stood still as a statue but refused to look as scared as she felt on the inside.

"You were always so smart Rita. You're right, you are a means to an end, truth is some of you will die here, obviously you will come back once I have lowered the veil…but you must know that I carry our best interests at heart" Joshua said stepping toward Bonnie who instinctually stepped back and bumped into Damon who kept his eyes fixed on Joshua.

"Glad you could all make it, although it took a lot longer for you to get here. But it's ok, the moons still high, the Bennett witches are here and so is the tombstone of Quetsiya?" he asked smirking at their glaring expressions.

"Well we would have gotten here _a lot _sooner but we were too busy playing tag with your pet dogs" Damon answered sarcastically, "Also you asked to meet us in ancient underground tunnels which are really creepy in case you didn't know" he said glaring at the warlock whose face was stuck in a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that…had to let you know I was serious" Joshua said sticking a hand in his pocket. "But enough of the small talk we have a couple of dead supernatural's to resurrect and I don't want to keep them waiting"

…..

"Sir, everything is ready…we can start whenever you give the go ahead" Nicholas said removing his black mask.

"Spike I need you and your sister to return to Joshua, make sure not to mention my presence" The Elder instructed the vampires who nodded and left the tunnel.

"Sir, we should leave here as well…It seems Joshua has begun the spell" The woman in the black mask said staring at a device in her hand.

"Yes let's go, I am interested to find out what it is exactly Joshua plans to do once he's succeeded in resurrecting his parents" The Elder said opening a portal and stepping inside of it followed by his companions.

…..

"We're not helping you lower the veil" Matt said bravely tightening his hold on the gun in his hand.

"That's nice, however I don't need the help of a mere mortal such as yourself to lower the veil, in fact your presence here isn't really needed so I suggest you go to sleep" Joshua said smiling as Andy waved a lazy hand resulting in Matt passing out next to Rebekah who caught him before he could hit the floor.

"What did you do to Matt?" Rebekah asked vamping out angrily.

"I ensured his safety, in fact who's dumb idea was it to bring him here?" Andy asked raising a confused eyebrow, "I mean sure he can probably shoot straight but what help would that be against a room filled with supernatural's?" she asked chuckling softly.

Rebekah stepped forward to attack Andy but was stopped by Katherine.

"Think, you can't kill her _and_ all the other vampires and wolves in here…chill" she said staring at the smirking Andy. Rebekah shrugged her comment off and went back to tend to Matt.

"It's actually an honour to have you all here, Legends and legends in the making come together to stop little old me." Joshua said waving a hand sending all the vampires except for Damon into a wall keeping them locked there. "Let's see we have, Rebekah Mikaelson _the_ Original, Stefan Salvatore the Ripper of Monterey, Katarina Petrova and Elena Gilbert doppelgänger temptresses, Caroline Forbes the vampire who got the cold Niklaus to feel love and then the seemingly indestructible Damon Salvatore also known to the New York police department as the serial killer son of Sam,"

"Honestly I feel very honoured, on top of all the muscle you brought the invincible Trinity and the pure good hearted Bonnie Bennett who managed to surpass even her great great grandmother Emily Bennett, I'm feeling goose bumps" He said shivering slightly. "Tell me" he said referring to David "I know absolutely nothing about you, which is surprising since your knowledge of magic is so advanced, I would have thought the phoenix would have recruited you by now" he said cocking a head to the side.

"I know all about what the phoenix is and what it stands for, I'm not particularly interested in joining due to the amount of people that have died for its cause" David said clenching his jaw.

"I see, so you are a vampire sympathiser I assume, even with the knowledge that each one has killed before, even little Lily over there has killed despite the best efforts of Spike trying to keep blood off her hands" Joshua said pointing to the newly arrived Spike and Lily behind him.

"I don't agree with the lifestyle but I do sympathise with the humans they left behind when they turned, the humans they most likely wish to be again. The point of a coven is to uphold the balance of nature but that's not what the phoenix is here for and it's not what you're here for either so please stop with the fake loyalty" David said glaring at Joshua who chuckled at his words.

"Ok I'll stop with the fake loyalty, let's get started then shall we?" He said mumbling a spell under his breath. As soon as he was done the walls behind the vampires swallowed them whole.

David realised too late as the wall behind them swallowed him, Alice and Ruby as well.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled trying to break through the wall but realised that it was magically reinforced and that no matter how many times he punched it wouldn't budge.

"Caroline!" Bonnie cried out grabbing for her friend's hand but failing as Caroline slipped into the wall leaving no sign of them behind. "What did you do to them?!" she demanded.

"They're my leverage, you see I knew you probably came here ready with a speech about how you were not going to lower the veil because of all the enemies you have on the other side and how you were going to somehow kill me, but I have news for you doll face, I _always_ get what I want." He said smiling manically as he waved his hand again making a circle of salt appear around the trinity so that they couldn't move.

"What the hell is this? Why can't we get out?" Bianca asked trying and failing to step out of the circle.

"Ask your sister" Andy said smirking at Bridget "Let me explain, you see when Aisha sliced you with that blade, she wasn't just aiming for you to remain wounded but she wanted to plant something on you, a little virus which infiltrated your system, weakening you to a point where a simple barrier spell would keep you locked in place." She said grinning at Bridget's angry expression.

"Then why can't Betty and Bianca cross the barrier?" Damon asked voicing Bonnie's thoughts.

"Oh dear they didn't tell you did they? Years ago just after the Trinity escaped the Phoenix they met an old sage woman who foretold their destiny and linked them together permanently to make them more powerful. They can draw off each other's powers but the problem is that whatever happens to the one happens to them all" Andy said smirking at the three sisters who glared angrily at her.

"Let them go" Damon said angrily his face vamping out.

"I will, after I get my parents back, unfortunately I can't kill you for obvious reasons" he said casting a bored look at Bonnie "But I can beat you until you're unconscious" he said smirking.

"How are you going to do that?" Damon asked still smirking as the vampires behind Joshua rose to their feet.

"Go ahead guys have fun" Joshua said in a bored tone signalling the beginning of the fight.

One vampire attempted to rush toward Bonnie but was caught by the throat by Damon who ripped his heart out. She sighed in relief but it was short lived when another vampire snuck past Damon and grabbed her by the throat and bit her. She cried out and spun around stabbing the vampire in its heart with the jade dagger Alice gave her. She watched him fall to the ground dead and felt for the bite mark which had already healed itself.

"Judgy snap out of it" Damon commanded while ripping two vampire's hearts out at the same time.

She shook the haze from her mind and blocked three vampires that were about to attack her, she froze them in place and set them on fire. One female got past the force field and punched Bonnie in the face causing her to stumble back before recovering and punching the vampire in the heart with the dagger which glowed bright green as her magic flowed through it.

A vampire made to rip Damon's heart out but he sped out of the way as the vampire accidently punched his hand in another vampire's chest realising too late as he ripped out his friend's heart. Damon smirked and pushed a stake into the vampires back.

Bonnie had enough and sent an aneurysm through the group of vampires making sure to not to affect Damon who ripped out hearts and staked as many vampires as he could. She sighed when she saw only seven vampires were standing and froze them in place before setting them on fire.

They spun around to face Joshua who was clapping.

"Impressive, who would have thought the good hearted witch could get her hands dirty and fight hand-to-hand combat?, I take it Damon has been teaching you?" Joshua asked as three vampires who remained behind stepped forward along with Spike and Lily.

"Let our friends go" Bonnie said through clenched teeth, her disgust evident when she realised she had killed.

"I thought I made it clear earlier, they're my leverage. But they don't seem incentive enough to make you do what I need you to do" Joshua said thoughtfully, "And I was really trying to avoid doing this" he said signalling Jamal who appeared behind Damon.

"What the- How did you?" He said confused when Jamal grabbed him and bit him in the neck. He cried out in pain and pushed him away touching his neck gingerly.

Jamal appeared next to Joshua again wiping the blood from his mouth. "Jamal here is special, he's what Klaus so affectionately calls a hybrid, although it wasn't Klaus's blood that sired him."

"I thought that Klaus's blood and the blood of the doppelgänger was what was needed to make a hybrid" Damon said frowning at his blood on his hand.

"You know that the phoenix has a research facility, in this facility they managed to cultivate the cells of a vampire and a werewolf into what you see now, no doppelgänger needed as it turns out though it seems scientifically impossible to create a witch vampire hybrid" Joshua said smiling at the trinity who only glared in reply.

"Jamal here bit your boyfriend and the only one that can cure him is Klaus…so the faster you lower the veil the faster you can run yourself over to New Orleans for the cure" he said smirking.

"How many times do we have to tell you? We're not lowering the damn veil!" Damon said angrily speeding over to Joshua but was stopped by Jamal who punched him in the gut before punching his hand in Damon's chest gripping his heart.

"Let him go!" Bonnie yelled her eyes widening when she heard Damon gasping for air he didn't need.

"The veil Bonnie!" Joshua yelled losing his cool, "Agree or the bloodsucker dies!" he said as Jamal gripped his heart tighter.

"B-onnie (gasp) run" Damon said between breathes.

Bonnie stood frozen not knowing what to do, she looked at Joshua's suddenly serious face then at Damon's telling her to run and leave everyone behind. If she ran everyone would probably end up dead but if she stayed and lowered the veil everyone would die anyway, so what was she supposed to do?! She needed to figure it out and fast because Damon was coughing up blood and the trinity looked like they were getting weaker thanks to Bridget's wound.

She had to make a decision.

…..

**A.N: Ok that's it, hope you guys liked it, The Bonnie clone will be coming back so watch out for that, Damon's been bitten by Jamal, looks like history repeating itself, Bonnie needs to make a decision and the trinity's getting weaker by the second. Let me know what you guys thought?**


	33. Chapter 33

Damon Logic

**A.N: Hi guys, thank you so much for the reviews…it is very much appreciated. I'm finally revealing the identity of the mysterious Elder yay! I'm actually very surprised that no one figured out who he was but oh well. Damon's going to be getting weaker and so is the trinity. And there will be a few more arrivals, so get ready and enjoy.**

Chapter 33

The day Bonnie Bennett first saw Damon Salvatore she knew he would be trouble and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was a witch. All she had to was look over at Stefan's older brother in his blue Camaro checking out her best friend Elena to know that he was up to no good. When they officially met he didn't make much effort to get to know her as Stefan had which told her that he didn't hide behind any pretence's with her, which was great as far as she was concerned.

When they first 'officially' met she had been so incredibly uncomfortable with the way Stefan had been staring at Caroline that she thought helping Elena in the kitchen would be a better change of scenery. She remembered the way Elena and Damon had been staring at each other before she came in, her face filled with curiosity and his with amusement and interest.

Something told her that he knew she was there even though he hadn't looked in her direction until she announced her presence. She would never forget the emotion that flashed through his eyes before he planted a fake smile on his face. Annoyance, the look of annoyance and it was this exact look that he was giving her now, oh and also a lot of anger but she would think about that later, right now she needed to make a decision.

"Fine, I'll lower the veil just please let him go" she said blinking back tears as Jamal kept his hold on Damon's heart. He looked over at Joshua who motioned for him to let the vampire go before he ripped his hand out of Damon's chest leaving his heart intact.

"Good I knew you'd come around…" Joshua said smirking as she rushed over to Damon who had been kneeling on the ground spitting up blood.

"What are you doing?" Damon hissed lowly through the pain when she rested a soft hand on his back.

"Saving your life now shut up and drink this" she said handing him a blood bag from her small back pack.

He glared at her but took the blood bag knowing he needed it to heal the wound in his chest effectively. God why did she have to be so damn stubborn? He told her to run so why was she still here helping him?

He extended his fangs and his face vamped out before he pierced a hole on the bag drinking the blood greedily. She offered him a small smile before getting up to face Joshua who had been giving instructions to the few vampires that still hadn't died.

"Did you cast a circle?" she asked before going over to Betty's bag and pulling the tombstone out.

"What for?" Andy asked snorting making Bonnie frown angrily at her.

"To make sure this spell doesn't magically effect anyone outside of this cave" Joshua answered with a smirk "Yeah I cast the circle, start anytime you like"

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and the candles around the cave started lighting one by one burning brightly. Damon was about to stop her when he realised how weak he felt, he looked up and realised that his vision had become blurry. He tried lifting himself but failed as he slumped down against the wall of the cave as Bonnie concentrated on lowering the veil.

Blood dripped from the rock in her hands as she gasped loudly feeling the energy leave her body. The temperature in the cave dropped and Andy found herself rubbing her arms to keep warm. The candles burned violently before going out as voices whispered loudly making the wind in the cave pick up before stilling leaving the entire cave silent.

"It's done" Bonnie said opening her eyes to glare at Joshua "The veil's down" she said watching as Joshua paced around the room as if expecting something.

"Then where are my parents?" he asked suspiciously "I swear Bennett if you're lying to me- " he started to threaten when he caught a glimpse of a man and a woman holding in to each other as they stared confused at him.

"It worked" the woman murmured to the man who frowned at his surroundings.

"I guess so" he said before staring at Joshua who stood frozen staring dumbly at the couple.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked after a moment of trying to find his voice. The woman loosened her hold on her husband before running over to her son who wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. His father walked over to him slowly taking his time as his wife cried into her son's chest.

They had completely forgotten about everyone's presence and had begun catching up. Andy walked over to Jamal and began talking to him in hushed voices hoping that no one was paying attention to them.

Bonnie watched the entire exchange before wiping her bloody hands on her military style jacket and getting up to walk over to the trinity who by now had been sitting on the floor of the cave from exhaustion.

"Hey are you guys ok?" she asked worriedly as Bridget wiped the visible beads of sweat from her forehead.

"We're fine it's Damon you should be worried about." Bianca answered motioning to Damon who had been spitting up the blood she gave him.

She was about to rush over to him when Alaric appeared next to him patting his back.

She smiled and went to greet him and help Damon when Betty began to cough violently. She panicked and ran back over to them before looking at Joshua glaring at him angrily.

"You got what you wanted so let them go" she said angrily getting the attention of Andy who glared angrily at her.

"Shut up Bennett!" she said angrily sending an illusion into Bonnie's mind making her gasp for air that suddenly wasn't there anymore. "You feel that Bonnie? The air thinning, barely enough to breathe" she said smirking as Bonnie fell to the ground gasping desperately.

"Stop she's going to die!" Bianca said desperately trying to cross the barrier but failing miserably.

"That's the plan" Andy said looking over at Bianca and tried even harder to cross the barrier. She turned and walked back over to Jamal who perked up in interest to see what Bonnie would do.

Bonnie looked over at Damon and saw that he had passed out realising that she was completely alone, she continued to gasp for air until a gentle hand rested on her shoulder, she looked up and her eyes filled with tears but she couldn't cry as her inability to breathe only intensified.

"This isn't real Bonnie, feel the air in your lungs, break through" her grams soothed rubbing circles on her back. "Breathe child" she said and Bonnie locked her eyes on her grandmother's taking several breathes before she broke through the illusion, sighing in relief when the air gushed through her lungs.

"You're here?" she said in disbelief as her grandmother pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried about you" she said closing her eyes tightening her hold on her grams.

"I know" Sheila answered trying to hold the tears backs in her eyes "but I'm ok" she said smiling over at the trinity and mouthing a thank you to them as they nodded in response. "I've been watching over you" she said after letting go of Bonnie.

To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. She knew that those who died could see the living from the other side but she almost cringed at the thought that went through her head, she looked over at Damon's unconscious body on the ground as Alaric watched over him and looked back at her grandmother as the overwhelming feeling of grief and guilt washed over her as she tried to keep the tears back. "I messed up…I'm sorry" she said looking down in shame.

"I'm not angry with you Bonnie, I'm glad that you found happiness even if it is…with _him_" she said looking at Damon disdainfully "I'm proud of you, always was and always will be." She said lifting Bonnie's face and what wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry to break this up but the werewolf venom is spreading through Damon's system a lot faster than it's supposed to" Alaric said appearing next to them.

"What?" Bonnie asked sobering as she teleported next to Damon, she knelt down next to him and felt his forehead frowning when she felt it burning up.

"My venom is a lot more potent than a normal wolf's" Jamal said leaning against the wall next to the trinity nonchalantly "I give him about an hour" he said shrugging as he received glares from the Bennetts and Alaric.

…

Damon's eyes fluttered open and he found himself having to strain for the first time in a century to see in the darkness.

"Where am I?" he murmured to himself and grew alarmed when he noted his soft voice echoing into the darkness.

"You're in the caves, Bonnie's taking care of you" A clone of Bonnie said stepping into light that appeared out of nowhere.

Damon stood up with apparent ease and his confused stare hardened. "If Bonnie's taking care of me then who are you?" he asked keeping a safe distance between himself and the clone, the ring he wore might protect him against witchcraft but he didn't know how well it would work there.

"I am Bonnie's manifestation, you are unconscious, after the werewolf's venom spread throughout your system you went out like a light" she said snapping her fingers filling the place with light.

Damon soon recognised it to be his bedroom and was surprised at how accurate the clone got it.

"Then why am I here with you?" he asked suspiciously as he went to sit down on his bed.

"I think it has something to do with that ring Bonnie spelled for you, you know there's a reason why she could only do that spell for someone she trusted" The clone said with a wicked glint in her eye. She went to sit next to him as she watched him mull over her words.

"And what reason is that exactly?" he asked after a moments silence knowing he was giving in to her silent prodding.

"Because of the consequences" she said smirking at his wide eyed expression.

"Again with the consequences?, is that some kind of witchy catch phrase or something?" he asked annoyed at her smug expression.

"Balance must prevail…and besides you haven't let me get to the most important part of my all brilliant theory" she said smiling brightly at him making him roll his eyes and miss the real Bonnie.

"Go on" he said with a sigh wanting to know what he was doing there and how he could get out.

"Well the consequences weren't written out clearly but there was one warning Bonnie decided to ignore…the spell said that there was a small chance of her forming a bond with the wearer of the ring. I guess she didn't think it would happen with the two of you because you hadn't acted on your feelings, that is until prom night of cause" she said winking at him which made him close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"So why exactly is there a bond in the first place?" he asked and she looked at him like he was dumb.

"Didn't I just explain that?" she asked glaring at him but he ignored her and continued.

"You said earlier that balance must prevail so that tells me that the consequences are like an insurance policy" he said looking at her for answers.

"Kind of, it's more complicated than that but you have the basics down. The point is that Bonnie spelled a weapon for the opposing side, that's you by the way, the ring made you immune to any witchy attacks making you a lot more invincible than you originally were. That's bad if we want to keep order so the insurance policy as you put it was a bond spell, which keeps you bonded to Bonnie" she said laying back on the bed catching the look Damon gave her and smirked when she noted his attraction.

"And I would bet my imaginary money that it's that bond that has you suspended here in her inner world in the first place" she said matter-of-factly and squeaked when she saw him hovering over her before pulling her up , her face an inch away from his.

"This is Bonnie's inner world? My bedroom?" he asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"I mean yeah, the inner world is created out of the place the person feels most comfortable…it actually used to be the park but after the whole Jeremy cheating on her with a ghost incident she changed it to your room little by little, I don't even think she knows she's doing it but just today this appeared on your bed" she said pulling out a picture of her family that he had swiped from her.

"I took that from her a couple of hours ago" he said softly before feeling for his pocket and pulling out the exact same picture. "So you're saying that Bonnie feels most comfortable in my room?" he asked after a little and frowned when the clone started chuckling.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said when she caught his glare and composed herself before continuing "It's just that…you room's kinda icky don't you think? I mean with the amount of woman you bring in and out of here" she said chuckling completely forgetting that his face, though now a few spaces away was still close enough.

"My room isn't icky, I have a house keeper who cleans my room every day and after she's done I clean again just to be extra sure-" he started but was cut off by her lips crashing over his, this is what he had missed, the feel of her lips dancing across his and her small yet demanding hands grabbing the back of his hair to show dominance eliciting a low growl from him.

But then something occurred to him, as her tongue danced across the seam of his lips, the spark he felt when he kissed Bonnie wasn't there. It just felt off, almost wrong in a sense, and that's when he realised it that the woman who was now running her hands under his shirt wasn't Bonnie, not even by a long shot. In fact the woman kissing him now just reminded him of watered down bourbon. So summing up the energy he gently but firmly pushed the Bonnie clone off of him and took a deep breath before climbing off of the bed creating distance between the two.

"What are you doing?" she asked between breathes pushing her hair out of her flushed face.

"I should be asking you the exact same question" he said his face hardening to a point where she couldn't read his expression as he crossed his arms making his muscles bulge.

"It's not like we haven't done this before Damon" she said rolling her eyes at him before crawling closer to him on the bed as he stood at the foot his face still unreadable.

"No, you mean it's not like Bonnie and I haven't done this before, you aren't Bonnie" he said his eyes now narrowing somewhat.

"What are you talking about? I'm apart of Bonnie" she said her face now turning equally serious.

"Apart of her but you're not the whole that makes me…" he started but bit his tongue when her curiosity peaked.

"That makes you what? Admire her? Care for her? Respect her? or maybe even love her" she asked almost tauntingly as he tensed at her words.

Gritting his teeth and releasing a growl took a few breathes before continuing "How do I get out of here?" he asked when he had regained his composure.

"Change of subject? How original" she said after rolling her eyes "You can't get out until they get the cure and make you regain consciousness. Until then…you're stuck here with me" she said smirking at his annoyed groan. "So make yourself at home Mr Salvatore" she said winking before going to lay back on his bed completely ignoring his presence making him sigh in defeat.

…

A portal opened in the cave and the elder stepped through it followed by his two sub-ordinates who donned the ever present masks on their faces.

Everyone's attention was grabbed by the new arrivals except for Bonnie's who kept wiping Damon's face with a wet cloth made from her precious new blouse, she had soaked it in a bowl of water she found at the make shift alter Joshua had made.

Joshua looked up in shock when he realised who it was and stepped in front of his parents protectively as the portal behind the elder disappeared completely.

Bianca gasped getting Bonnie's attention. She stopped in her ministrations and looked in the direction everyone was staring at, at first she couldn't understand what everyone seemed so tense about when she looked at the three new arrivals. Yes it seemed weird that the man and woman stood as still as stones with their masks on but she couldn't feel any particularly alarming energy coming off them and the man standing between them seemed even more harmless.

Upon closer inspection she noted the man in the middle's appearance; something seemed a little off about him. She supposed she could have attributed it to his short snow white hair against his seemingly young and handsome features, or maybe it was his obsidian black eyes that caused a chill to run down her spine. Her eyes drifted down and she took in his broad shoulders under his black coat, the way it clung to his muscled arms. She noted his designer shirt, only knowing it was designer from looking at Damon's wardrobe, and the way his tie hung loosely around his neck, her eyes drifted further down and she her eyes widened at the cane he was holding in his hand. The intricate designs spun around until it reached the tip where the phoenix's crest lay.

After staring at the crest for a little while longer, she came to the realisation that the three new arrivals must have been a part of the phoenix, but if they were friends of Joshua's then why was he standing in front of he's parents like that?. Why did the trinity seem scared out of their wits? She was about to ask the man his name when he began speaking.

"I see you've succeeded in harassing the young Bennett into lowering the veil for you" he said in a deep lazy voice filled with amusement as he stepped forward toward Joshua making him tense.

"Master I- " Joshua started but was cut off by the man raising his hand to stop him. Joshua clenched his jaw but kept quiet.

"Tell me, how do you feel? After disgracing the phoenix in the manner that you have, beating a young woman's boyfriend in order to get what you wished? Do you feel what you have done was worth it?" He continued after a moments silence, Bonnie stared wide eyed at the way Joshua's fear shone through. Who was this guy?

"I don't have to explain anything to you" Joshua said after what felt like an eternity, his anger bubbling to the surface "I have my parents back so killing you and becoming elder should be no problem" he said regaining confidence.

"So arrogant" the man said sighing, "How do you suppose you can kill me?" the man asked in sincerity.

"I have my parents, I have expression, Jamal is on my side along with his pack and so is your precious Andrea. You have nothing against me" Joshua said smirking at the man, however his smirk soon faltered when he noted Jamal and Andy walking over to the man smirking at his surprised expression. "What's going on? Jamal what are you doing? Andy, babe, get away from him" Joshua asked almost pleadingly as they went to stand next to the man along with Spike, Lucy and the wolves gathering opposite him.

"Tell me, when you constructed this plan, did you ever question Andrea's loyalty to you?" The man asked running a hand through his snow white hair. "I suppose her beauty has the ability entrance most men however I thought that _you_ would have had the ability to see through the woman's charms. You should have known that Andrea is and always will be loyal to me, no matter what you promise her she will die before turning her back on me" the man said chuckling softly at Joshua's confused expression.

"Andy, babe, tell me this isn't true" Joshua asked pleadingly, and Bonnie almost felt sorry for him when she scoffed at him in disgust.

"My name is Andrea Mayfair, I am your superior you would do well to remember that" she said staring at him her eyes hardening.

"Andrea has been spying for me since the beginning of your so called relationship. I knew I couldn't trust you to remain loyal to the phoenix after we had your parents killed so I sent Andrea to get closer to you in order to find out what you were up to. She sent me a message yesterday informing me of your plan to lower the veil and I knew I had to get here to see what you would do" he said his voice emotionless as he watched Joshua's anger boiling over.

"How can you speak so calmly about murdering my parents?" he demanded clenching his hands. "I should kill you for this, all three of you" he shouted his anger barely under control as the candles around the room shout life and burned angrily.

"Once again I will tell you, your parents were holding you back. They were a weakness to you. Look at you, you're barely holding it together now and they haven't been here more than an hour" he said smiling warmly as if explaining something to a small child before hardening his expression again when he noted Joshua about to do a spell "I see speaking to you does no good, Killing your parents again should remind you of your place I suppose" the man said sighing again. He lifted the cane in his hand and Joshua tensed pushing his mother further behind his back, he put the cane down again and the man and woman looked to the man for confirmation before he nodded sending them to appear next to Joshua's parents.

"May you both pass peacefully into the afterlife" the man and woman said in unison before touching Joshua's parents making them disappear into thin air.

"No!" Joshua screamed in anger grabbing for his parents but it was too late as they disappeared completely making Bonnie gasp at the scene in front of her.

He sunk onto his knees silently as the loss dawned on him; he had lost his parents again, and failed his mother and father. The man and woman appeared next to the man again not saying word.

"Forgive me young Bennett" the man said turning to Bonnie who sat motionless in shock of what she just witnessed. She looked up and pulled Damon's head into her lap protectively. The man almost chuckled at the scene but continued what he was saying "I am Leonardo, 3rd Elder of the phoenix" he said smirking at her shocked expression "and judging by your reaction I would imagine that the trinity has told you about me" he said looking over at the three girls who were still stuck behind the barrier staring wide eyed at Leo.

…..

"Where am I?" Ruby asked into the dark as she looked around for David and Alice.

"We're in a new tunnel" David said from behind her holding a torch "Welcome back beautiful" he said smiling at her as she rushed to him to hug him.

"I was so worried about you, where's Alice?" she asked looking around frantically.

"Relax mom, I'm right here" she said stepping around Elena and Rebekah.

Ruby ran over to Alice and pulled her into a hug and checked her daughter for any visible bruises.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" she asked looking into Alice's eyes.

"I'm fine, let go you're embarrassing me" she said prying her mother's arms off her.

"Ok" Ruby said smiling slyly at her daughter before going back over to David.

"Ok now that everyone's here and awake" Stefan said smiling at Ruby who ducked her head in embarrassment. "We need to find a way out of here" he said looking around the tunnel. "We've gone both ways and found nothing but dead ends which mean Joshua sealed us in here with a spell."

"Well if there's no other way then that means we have to make ourselves useful babe" David said smirking at Ruby who in turn blushed and looked down at her shoes in embarrassment.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alice said removing her jacket and shirt revealing her bra and the huge Black Panther tattoo on her back.

Ruby followed suit and showed off her tiger on her lower back.

"Promise you guys won't freak out okay" she said nervously to the vampires who nodded at them in confusion.

"Let's do this" Alice said closing her eyes for a few moments mumbling beneath her breath before suddenly opening them and revealing her glowing cat like eyes.

…

**A.N: Okay that's it, I've written this thing over and over again and I was going to again but then I opened my email and found all your reviews and figured holding out on you guys would be cruel. So here you have it, Something weird is going on with Alice, Ruby and David…what's with the cat eyes? And Damon's out cold hanging out with Bonnie's clone in her inner world. Where's Jeremy now that the veils down? And Andy and Jamal's been spying for Leo this entire time? Let me know what you guys thought?**

**Oh and to answer the question of the one reviewer who wanted to know if it was in the show that Damon was the son of sam, it was mentioned by that dude in that New York episode in the beginning.**


End file.
